One most hated name
by fanfic harry
Summary: Harry potters younger brother,Mark was thought to be chosen child and harry left to a orphanage.Harry adventure as a first year will turn for the worst as voldermort against his detestable family.
1. prolouge

**This is the continue version of one most hated name which was abandoned **

**Chapters 1-20 is owned by forgotten aspen the rest by me **

**Disclaimer: If I own Harry Potter than I wouldn't be writing fanfics, I'd be rich and write the real Harry Potter stories. **

Two-year-old Harry took a few tentative steps towards his mommy as she laughed and played with _him._ Humph…him. Ever since mommy and daddy brought Mark back from G.H.I.H. (Godric Hollow's Institute for Healers) hospital a year ago, Mark seemed to have replaced him. Mark was all Harry's two parents could talk about, 'Mark, come here', 'Mark, what kind of cookies do you like?' It never ended.

Lily stopped in the middle of playing peek-a-boo with Mark and turned her attention to her elder child.

"Krookie?" Harry asked with hesitant speech and large watery eyes.

"Fine, fine, mommy will get you one," Lily replied, though not before taking a glance at Mark. Lily left for the kitchen as soon as she assured herself that Mark was safe and not beside any dangerous toys or sharp objects.

Lily sighed; it was the least she could do for Harry because she knew she was paying slightly more attention to Mark. Lily hoped that Harry would understand that Mark was more essential in the war against Voldemort. This did not mean that Lily loved Harry any less than Mark, all it meant was that Mark required much more surveillance than Harry. Besides, Mark might even die the next day! She wanted to spend as much time as possible with her younger son.

Lily started climbing the stairs to the third floor, where the kitchen was located and she was again, lost in her own thoughts. 'If only the Prophecy didn't exist!' she thought vigorously 'If only I had never heard of it the day we brought Mark back from the hospital. To the hell with Voldemort, just cause he had a sad childhood and attended St. Mary's Orphanage doesn't mean he should bring suffering to others!'

Just as Lily finished her last thought and made it to the third floor, as she made her last step, she heard loud explosions just outside her window, where flashes of lights zooming by in all directions. Two curses actually zipped passed the barrier Lily had put up. One broke through the window making a hole in the wall whilst the other bounced off a magical trinket and off it flew in another direction.

Lily was stunned, as she did not expect Voldemort attacking so soon and for it to happen while James was away at Auror Headquarters.

Snapping out of her disbelief, Lily raced barefoot back to the room where Mark and Harry were.

"Mommy?" Harry asked quietly in a puzzled voice, "What happened?"

"Harry shush, just be quiet and follow mommy," Lily whispered as she grabbed Mark, whom was too terrified to talk or move.

Confused, Harry grabbed on to Lily's pant leg and quietly followed.

Lily heaved herself upstairs with Mark and Harry at her heals. The Death Eaters were starting to leak in from the first floor just as Lily rushed into the safe-room after tapping the entrance and collapsed onto the floor.

The 'safe-room' was actually a small rectangular room concealed behind an irregularly shaped house-elf statue. Lily had been proud of her charms work of concealing the room behind the statue but so had she been proud of her barrier and Voldemort had gotten through that. Question now is how long will it take the darkest wizard alive to break through to this safe-room?

Voldemort's distant voice sounded as he ordered his servants to find the prophesized child or else. As the Death Eaters did not want to explore the option of 'or else' so they all parted to search immediately.

It was quiet for a while unless you counted the odd Death Eater running here and there. Within a few minutes Voldemort's slow, distinct footsteps entered the hall their safe-room hid in. Each footstep sounded loudly announcing their presence and with every echo, Lily's frightened condition grew worse as she held on tightly to Mark.

Harry balled up in the corner feeling very much ill and couldn't help but shake in fear. Harry was about to ask mommy what happened but he knew she was just going to say 'Not now' or 'Be quiet'.

A sound much like thunder blasted its way through their little room reaching their ears. The door flipped open and Voldemort's high-pitched cackle filled the air.

"Do you honestly think that your pathetic excuse for charms work can fool me?" Voldemort sneered, eyes glowing as he entered the small room. "Don't overestimate yourself foolish girl!"

Voldemort pulled out his wand and pointed it aimed it steadily at Lily's pounding heart. The Dark Lord's mouth twisted to a nasty grin, as he was about to say the death curse.

Harry didn't understand what was happening but he knew that the man aiming the wand at his mommy was bad and wanted to hurt her so Harry screamed, "STOP! Don't hurt mommy!"

The Dark Lord's glowing eyes flashed at young Harry Potter. "Lily, I wont kill you just yet but someone's blood will be spilt and it will be entirely on your hands. So who would you rather me spare? Harry? Or would you like Mark?" Voldemort asked wearing a sick and twisted grin.

Lily was horrified. How can a man be so evil? Harry or Mark? How can someone possibly choose? Glancing over at Voldemort, she knew he was starting to get impatient. 'Well', she thought 'Mark _was_ more important for the wizarding world and is the only one capable to kill off Voldemort. But if she were to choose Harry for his death, there wasn't a guarantee that Voldemort would just overlook Mark and herself. What! What am I thinking? Harry or Mark?'

Disgusted at Voldemort for making her think between Harry and Mark, Lily screamed out a reply, "Damn you Voldemort. Damn you to Hell! I wont choose! I wont."

Harry, all the while listening, was only slightly relived of hearing this. He knew that his mother was thinking of letting him so over Mark. Harry knew that if Voldemort pressed on, his mother just might choose.

"Suit yourself mudblood. Don't choose, I'll just have to kill them both" Voldemort sneered and pointed his wand at Mark and whispered "Avada Ka-"

"No! Don't! Please not Mark. Please! No, take me instead! Take me! Anybody but Mark! Please take me!" Lily cried; her tears flowed freely down her face washing away her mascara.

"Then Harry perhaps? Anybody but Mark? Harry certainly fills that requirement," Voldemort announced, eyes glowing at seeing Lily in despair.

Eyes downcast, Lily avoided all eye contact. Perhaps it was from lack of sleep, perhaps from all those hours watching Mark or perhaps it was that she loved Mark just that tiny bit more than Harry or maybe it wall all those factors and more that she quietly repeated, "Anybody but Mark" and fainted due to added stress.

Even though Harry thought that his mother might choose Mark over him but for his own mother to say it out loud just as he feared, Harry was shocked. His mother threw him aside. His mother. The one who went shopping with him for new toys. The one who read him bed time stories every night without fail. His mother gave his life to this evil man. His mother. Harry's heart clenched and he had trouble breathing. Overwhelmed by tears, Harry cast his eyes onto the floor.

Voldemort laughed cruelly. "Boy, see? Your mother was pathetic, I wasn't going to let any of you free and the witch actually chose. Now your miserable life will end," the Dark Lord concluded still grinning.

"Avada Kadavra," Voldemort yelled pointing his wand at Harry, who was now to shaken to speak.

Harry was surrounded by a ever-increasing glowing white light, which Voldemort realized, much to his surprise, was not made by his death curse.

Harry looked about him as everything went pearly white. Though it was so blinding that it should have hurt his eyes to look at, but for a reason unknown to him, it didn't. Instead, it felt warm and made him feel like he could possibly even stand up to that evil man, though his nerves screamed that he shouldn't.

Now frustrated that this Potter boy could even be alive when he, Voldemort himself sent the death curse his way, Voldemort uttered again, "Avada Kadavra."

His jet of green air went sailing with tremendous speed at Harry's white 'bubble' and sank through. Voldemort smirked as he thought he had penetrated Harry's shield but to his utter horror, it didn't sink all the way in but instead, it gathered up some energy from the shield and bounced back with tremendous force at Voldemort. The Dark Lord didn't even have enough time to utter a single curse until the death curse came at him and ripped his body to shreds.

Harry's shield was now gone. Harry, to his utmost surprise, started fading though even though he had no idea why, it just seemed to fit and Harry wasn't in the least bit worried. This was probably due to finally defeating a powerful wizard though Harry was not aware of this fact. He looked sadly at his mother, he felt a surge of anger and sorrow. "Good bye mother," said Harry.

Mark was crawling to where Harry was standing and talked for the first time ever. "Hawwy," Mark said with his innocent tone.

Harry didn't feel anger at his younger brother; in fact he didn't feel much of anything when he said good-bye to his Mark.

At Hogwarts, in the headmaster's office, Dumbledore was signing some documents for both the school and the ministry. It seemed like just another boring day, that is before one of Dumbledore's many trinkets of sorts went off and started bouncing off walls and wailing with all it's might.

Dumbledore grabbed his wand and apparated directly to the Potter mansion. Rushing to the safe-room, his fears grew steadily seeing the house in its state.

"Lily!" Dumbledore called out when he saw the girl lying on the floor of the safe-room, Dumbledore checked for a pulse. It was weak but still there.

"Excito" Dumbledore said to wake Lily up.

Lily's eyelids flickered open. "Dumbledore! Oh, Dumbledore! Harry…. Harry oh its all my fault! Mark? Where's Mark" Lily rambled.

Dumbledore looked about the room and found a tiny boy huddled in the corner. He picked Mark up and asked Lily where Harry was.

"Harry…Oh Harry! I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, Dumbledore, he's gone," Lily cried out irrationally

Confirming Dumbledore's fears, his usual twinkle behind his eyes dulled. Dumbledore held Mark and portkeyed all three of them to Hogwarts.

After a quarter hour, James half ran into Dumbledore's office.

"What's going on? Lily?" James asked when noticing Lily, " Why are you here? What's happening? Why are you crying? Mark, thank goodness you're alright, so where's Harry?"

At the mention of her elder son, Lily gave a small, strangled noise. More tears flowed out of her eyes.

James could have even cried himself, after all, everyone seemed serious and even Sirius wouldn't pull a joke like this. Fearing the worst, James asked, "Dumbledore, what happened? Where's Harry?"

Taking off his eyeglasses Dumbledore said "James, Voldemort killed Harry and when he tried to kill off Mark, due to his brothers love, it bounced off him and rebounded on Voldemort. I'm dearly sorry for your loss."

Harry woke up in a shabby, falling apart neighborhood. Harry looked around. There were two police officers at the corner of the street Harry was on and he ran up to them.

"Um, where am I?" Harry asked the two police officers.

The police officers looked at each other. One of the officers was fat and porky, the typical type that would do anything for a donut while on duty. The skinny one answered, "Hey kid, are you lost? Do you know where your parents are?"

Parents? Harry scrunched up his face trying to remember what his parents looked like. Did he even have parents? "No, I don't know where my parents are." Harry answered while a sinking feeling settled into him.

"Okay, what's your name?" asked the fat police officer genuinely concerned though the skinnier one looked annoyed, probably thinking that it was some prank.

"Harry," the young boy answered now starting to cry.

"Hey, I need your last name you know. A first name won't get us anywhere," the larger of the two cops told Harry.

Harry's mind whirled. Last name…..last..name…what was my last name? Harry started panicking. The skinnier officer seemed to finally have caught on that this wasn't a joke and whispered to the chubbier cop.

"Harry, do you remember anything at all?" an officer asked.

"N-, no.." Harry responded now shaking hard.

"Okay, Harry. We decided to take you to somewhere that offers food, clothing and a roof over heads of children like you," the porky officer said.

Within five minutes, Harry was staring at a large, run-down house. It had three floors and extended to twice it's height. The shutters were falling off its hinges if the shutters haven't already fallen off. The house's paint was peeling off. There just seemed to be a bad aura surrounding the house.

"Harry, this will be your new home," stated the skinnier officer.

The other officer announced, "Welcome to St. Mary's Orphanage, Harry."

v


	2. loss and reunion

**Title: One's Hated Most Name**

**Summary: Harry Potter's younger brother, Mark was thought to be the prophesized child and Harry was left to the orphanage where Voldemort attended. Harry's adventure as a first year student will turn for the worst.**

_Red eyes peered from under the dark, bloodstained hood. "Avada Kadavra," a man with a high-pitched voice hollered and a flash of blinding white light melted into Harry's vision._

Harry woke up to a strange dream, yet he felt as though he had this dream before and he just couldn't place his finger on where he had seen this before. That didn't bother him nearly as much as it would have bothered normal people, he was used to have flashes from his past that he couldn't remember ever doing. All the same, this dream was stranger than most.

Harry looked about him. Small futons and garbage bags stuffed with cotton or clothing lined the large back alleyway he was currently staying at. There was large tin garbage can that had kept a fire going and kept the 200 inhabitants of Keepers Alley from freezing during the winter. Though it should be nearing noon, the alley never so much as seen sunlight due to its two massive buildings that surrounded them. Sighing, it was the same surroundings he had fell asleep to.

It had been tough to survive Keepers Alley especially during those first few months after escaping from the Orphanage with Kyle Heartnet. The boy sleeping next to him was Kyle Heartnet, his best friend and had helped him through all the gang fights, food shortages and looting. Kyle had smoked pot a few years ago and even though he had quit, he suffers from a state of weakness of lungs. Basically sometimes, the air needed to supply his lungs might not be enough.

Harry's unruly jet-black hair was slightly longer than normal male hairstyles. He had a fit build though he was seemed younger than his age of 11, turning 12 tomorrow. 'Doesn't matter' Harry thought 'after all, in official records, I'm supposed to be 10 turning 11'.

"Oi, Harry John Preston pay your monthly rent," a burly youth Harry recognized as Scorpion said.

The rent! Harry forgot that today was rent day. Every month, all the residents of this back alleyway had to pay £20. £20 was a lot of money; it was equivalent to a week's food for them. 'How could I forget that it was today?' Harry worried, not wishing to be beat up by Scorpion.

"Here, this is for both our rents," Kyle said handing the boy four £10 notes. Harry's eyes bulged out of its sockets, £40!

"Fine, fine. Just don't forget about next month," Scorpion said and turned to leave.

"Hey! Kyle, how did you get the money? Man, the rest of us here are having trouble just getting the next meal," Harry whispered, "£40! Where _did_ you get that kind of money? Looted it from some rich guy?"

"Yo Harry, you don't have to pay me back but I'm not telling you where it was from," Kyle said winking, "Besides, just think of it as your birthday present for tomorrow."

Harry looked sadly upon his best friend; Kyle's cheeks were sunken obviously from lack of nutrients and his shirt seemed at least ten sizes too big for him. "Kyle, you don't need to tell me as long as I can pay you pack for the money," Harry stated, obviously not going to give in.

Kyle replied smiling, "Ok, ok. Since your gonna pay me back, might as well add on interest and hmm, let's see, yesterdays dinner and that's my futon and-"

"Hey! Don't get ahead of yourself! I'm not paying no stinking interest," Harry cut in, looking alarmed at even the though of having to pay back Kyle more than £20.

"Ha ha, looser! I was just joking! Relax, I-" Kyle started though he couldn't finish and Kyle started coughing uncontrollably.

Pulling out a bit of torn fabric, Kyle pressed it against his mouth. From what Harry could see, it had been stained with blood many times before and the blood Kyle coughed out added to give the fabric an even further taint of red. This happened once or twice a month and although Harry has been with Kyle for 4 years, he never got used to it.

When Kyle stopped, Harry felt relieved, it was his fear that one day Kyle can't stop and would simply fall over dead.

Grinning, Kyle gave Harry the thumbs up, indicating that he was fine.

"Yo, what about breakfast? Man, I'm hungry!" Kyle asked as his stomach rumble loudly. The people surrounding them made movements to hide what precious little food that they had.

"We got nothing, let's go _grab_ some," Harry said slightly annoyed that people thought they might steal their food. _Grab_ obviously meant that Harry and Kyle had to go around town pick pocketing from people.

Just as they stepped out of the alley, two large, muscular boys at least 4 years older than them walked to them. One looked like a pig with a wig and the other looked even dumber than the first one.

"Hey, kid!" the pig look alike sneered with one fat finger pointed at Kyle. "You're the one who stole my wallet from yesterday! I had £40 in there. What did you do with it?"

Kyle tried to play dumb, "Huh? Sorry I don't know who you are, never seen anyone like you in my life."

Harry had a sinking sensation that Kyle in fact did steal money from dumb and dumber over there and had used it for their rent.

"Yeah, I was with my friend all day!" Harry came to the defense, "He said he didn't do it and he didn't do it!"

"Ha! I don't believe it, let's get him," one said to the other.

The larger one of the two pulled out a knife while the other just relied on his fat ham-like fist. The dumb kid without the knife tried to kick him and Harry jumped over him. From behind, Harry delivered a swift kick to the boy's neck, making a cracking noise and the poor boy fell over noiselessly, not dead but barely breathing.

The one with the knife looked at his friend, "Dudley! Dammit! I'm going to kill you!" He charged at a surprising speed for a boy his size to Harry. Harry didn't have much time to dodge the boy.

It all happened in slow motion. Harry was standing over the boy who had fallen over and behind him, the other boy charged at Harry. Kyle, who was about a meter away, rushed between Harry and the running kid. Blood flew everywhere. Kyle's back was stabbed by the knife, where the fat kid had stuck it. Kyle's grabbed on to Harry as his legs gave way and he started cough again. The knife had pierced Kyle's right lung.

Harry watched as the two fat boys ran away, back to their comfortable suburban lives as just another street kid dies.

"Kyle! Why did you do that? You shouldn't have been stabbed! You shouldn't have been stabbed!" Harry cried out, he was mad at Kyle for budding in, mad at their way of life, living on a fine line all the time and mostly mad at himself for not being able to prevent it all.

"Sorry, Harry. I knew y- you cou- coul- couldn't pay off t- the rent. Look in my po- pockets" Kyle rasped out between coughs. Blood flowed freely through Kyle's wound and found their way onto Harry.

"Shut up! Don't talk. Just don't talk, I…I'll get a doctor," Harry sobbed and was about to up and leave in search for one but Kyle grabbed hold of Harry's worn black T-shirt.

"Harry, my parents were killed. I always regretted it so please try to look for yours. You are different from us, I can tell. You ... Don't end up dy- dying on the str- streets li- like me," Kyle closed his eyes and died the day before Harry's own birthday.

Angry tears spilt from Harry as he reached into Kyle's pocket and retrieved a £50 note and a letter.

Harry read the letter:

_To Harry, _

_I know that this isn't much to survive on but it should last about three weeks or so. My sickness has gotten worse and anytime now, I'd probably die, then again if you're reading this then I'm already on to another world. Harry, keep the money and please forget me and live on._

_Your dearest pal,  
Kyle_

"Kyle! Damn you! Why did you die!" Harry screamed as tears kept leaking from his eyes.'This can't be happening, we've been through so much...I trusted you!"

Standing up, Harry took a deep breath to calm himself down, death wasn't uncommon in this part of the city, Harry brushed away his tears.

'Fine, Kyle. I wont end up like you. I'll start a new life.' Harry thought determinedly, '...a new life.'

Harry needn't pack anything but he pocketed the £50 he had got from Kyle. It still seemed unreal. Just an hour ago, they had been sitting together making jokes and laughing together and now…and now that will be lost to him forever.

Heading to the nearest motel, he signed in as Harry John Preston and paid £20 and received a room. Like all motels in that part of town, it had cracks along the walls, some are covered by furniture, and some cracks that were too big was just left on the wall.

Harry collapsed on the bed. Closing his eyelids, he envisioned Kyle's dull eyes staring back. _My parents died…try to look for yours…no…Anybody but Mark…foolish girl…_

Harry's eyes snapped open. Where had that come from? Harry didn't remember ever knowing a Mark and who was the girl? He must have drifted to sleep. Looking at the clock in the room, it read 8:00pm. 'Already seven hours eh? So I've been asleep for five hours.' Harry thought.

Looking down upon himself, Harry still had Kyle's blood on him. Some of the blood dried on his skin and started to crack. A smell of old blood now surrounded him. Without much emotion, Harry headed for the shower.

An hour later, Harry was under his covers. Harry wondered 'Aren't I supposed to be crying? There just feels like something's missing. Kyle…' Harry drifted to sleep as a single, lone tear slid down his cheek leaving a trail of water.

It was 11:59 at night and Harry wasn't awake to celebrate his birthday but then again, he probably wouldn't even celebrate if he were awake. 5 seconds till his birthday…4…..3….2…1….

'Bang' the door burst open as Harry jumped awake and James Potter stepped into the small motel room.

Please Read and Review


	3. A new look

**Title: One's Most Hated Name**

**Summary: Harry Potter's younger brother, Mark was thought to be the prophesized child and Harry was left to the orphanage where Voldemort attended. Harry's adventure as a first year student will turn for the worst.**

**Genre: Angst/Action&Adventure**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: Should I again state that I own nothing? Sigh, I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: I'd just like to say that every single one of you guys who reviewed are amazing, they brightened up my day!**

Maybe Harry was dreaming, maybe it was stress. Whatever it was, Harry didn't like it. The minute James stepped through the door, flashes of someones' memory came back in waves.

_Flashback_

_"What do you think James" a pretty redhead asking inquisitively._

_"Hmm…maybe James Jr., yeah! James Junior, I like that name", the taller man joked._

_"Well, I think that a horrible name. Horrendous even. I like Harry. He should be Harry Potter."_

_Picking up a little baby about a week old in his arms, James replied, "Yeah, so it is! Harry Potter."_

_Flashback_

_"Mommy, look! I made a plane!" Harry said, smiling uncontrollably._

_"Oh sweetie, that so lovely, you have such raw talent," Lily said cuddling Harry, "Harry, want to feel your brother's kicks?"_

_"Mmm hhmmm" Harry grinned._

_Harry held his palm out and Lily guided it to her stomach. He felt something kicking inside. It was so neat! Harry the frowned, what if mommy likes his new brother more than him?_

_Seeing Harry's frustrating, Lily asked, "What's wrong Harry?"_

_Looking up Harry responded, "Will he ever replace me?"_

_It was what every older sibling goes through so Lily responded without ever a second thought, "No, he won't Harry. There'll always be a special place for both of you"_

_Flashback_

_"Hey Mark! Do you want to go ride a broom with me?" James asked ruffling Marks hair. It was breakfast time, early Saturday. James knew that Lily was out shopping or she would never let James go broom riding with six month old Mark._

_Harry watched the usual happenings of a Saturday morning, James and Mark went flying and Harry would just go to his room to read up on some hexes or curses. Harry could read and talk ever since he turned one though his pronunciation might be a bit off at times. Lily had thought that Harry probably even stated reading before Dumbledore ever did._

_"Daddy, do you think-" Harry began._

_"James Potter! What do you think your doing with that broom?" Lily asked though to Harry it sounded s though she was screaming._

_"Huh? Oh nothing Lils, I was just going for a broom ride," James responded with an innocent smile._

_'Smooth' Harry thought sarcastically 'real smooth.'_

_"And you were going to leave the kids alone?" Lily screamed. Lily certainly looked more frightening when needed._

_"Well, no. I was just about to bring Mark along" James added though he now regretted it._

_Even if someone stood a mile away they might have been able to hear Lily's screachingly loud voice hollering in the distance, though the charm around the house would have probably blocked most of the noise._

_"Don't you even think that your bringing Mark along. He might fall off. James, do you want Mark to die early?" Lily shouted._

_Harry left the table, he knew that his presence at the table wasn't needed and headed upstairs to start reading a book on hexing your enemies._

_Flashback_

_"Harry or Mark? It will entirely be on your hands," a tall man said sneering._

_"What? Harry or Mark?" a scared Lily asked, though as if the man had grown horns._

…

_"Anybody but Mark"_

_Voldemort laughed his cruel laugh and aimed his wand at Harry. Before Harry even heard him say a curse, an amazing white light surrounded him._

"Harry John Preston?" James asked though he sounded mildly surprised at seeing the boy sleep.

Harry didn't move, mainly, it was due to the pain of having his head almost splitting into two and secondly he didn't want to face James.

Harry wasn't stupid. Memories came flooding back and he was able to piece bits of his life together, almost like a jigsaw puzzle. It was easy at first, when you didn't know what was happening but when the big picture became clearer, Harry got even more frustrated. How could someone like his mother do that? It soon became obvious that both his mother and his father are getting along okay.

"Harry?" James repeated, now worried if the boy was deaf.

"Yes, yes I'm awake," Harry, said turning to face his father.

James, who was here to help muggle children in accepting the wirzarding world and Hogwarts, did not expect this. The boy named Harry John Preston looked so much like his former self. Though it was too dark to distinguish the fine features on the boys face, the features that James could see reminded him so much, too much like his elder son.

"Ummm…Harry? Harry Potter?" James asked, a small child-like gleam in his eyes.

Harry wasn't surprised. He hated that name and all to do with that name. Including his mother, his father, and though he didn't hate his brother, he disliked him to say the least.

"I'm sorry sir? I'm Harry Preston. Who are you?" Harry asked in a polite tone.

"Ohh nothing…you're not his age anyways." James mumbled, "Happy 11th birthday are your parents around?"

'12th birthday, 12th,' thought Harry decided to keep that quiet. "Thank you sir and my parents aren't around, they….they died in a car crash a few years ago. I left the orphanage and I'm on my own" 'There' thought Harry 'At least it's a part-truth'

"I'm sorry to hear that, son-"James began though he was somewhat rudely cut off.

"Mr., I would like it if you didn't call me that," Harry glared though it would go amiss in the dark.

"Right, sorry then. I'm James Potter, Transfiguration Professor and Head of Gryffindor. Mr. Harry Preston, you have been accepted to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, here is you letter of approval," James handed Harry a note.

The envelope was a crisp white though it had peculiar old-fashioned letters; it was addressed to:

_**Harry John Preston  
Room 356  
Motel  
London, England**_

Harry quickly scanned the two papers inside, or rather, parchments. One was the letter of approval and the other was a long list of supplies he needed. Harry didn't feel much like attending that school. He would have felt better about going if his own father was not teaching there. How long could a façade continue? Even if he were to go, it might be discovered right away that he was not Harry Preston but in fact Harry Potter.

Seeing Harry discomfort, James added, "It's alright, there will be many muggle students there so you wont be behind and my own son, Mark will be attending."

"Right. Yeah….sure. I'd love to go, Professor but I've no money. Even if I could go to Hogwarts I won't be able to pay for cauldrons and potion supplies so I'm afraid I'd have to decline," Harry knew what he said was just an excuse but it was a well founded one because it was true; he didn't have any money to buy anything.

'Cauldrons? Potion supplies? Wow, what a kid! He adapts pretty fast. Most muggles he'd have to deal with would want him to actually show them some magic firsthand' James thought.

"Don't worry, Harry. Headmaster Dumbledore supplies students with enough money to go through school with. All headmasters do, even before Dumbledore was headmaster, he supplied Riddle with some equipment, you don't have to worry about a thing," James smiled a broad grin, showing that he now forgot completely about Harry Potter. Harry wasn't sure whether this was a good thing or not. On one hand, he wanted James to suffer by remembering that he ignored Harry way back when, though on the other hand, he didn't want James to put two and two together and figure out he was indeed Harry Potter.

"I'll go Professor, anyways, it's not like I have any other place to go," Harry replied. This was indeed true; he didn't have anywhere else to go. Sooner or later he would run out of money again and have to start stealing though Harry couldn't imagine doing any of that without Kyle.

James shot Harry a look of pity. "I don't suppose you have any luggage. Alright then, let's leave."

James grabbed Harry and apparated to Diagon Alley. Though Harry read all about Diagon Alley, he never have actually been there. Only Mark went to Diagon Alley, usually to buy candy with James.

The streets were lined with small old stores. Nails stuck out of their holes and the buildings seemed to be held together by magic. Harry suspected that it was. Harry was careful not to show much emotion with James. He didn't want any more unnecessary contact with James.

"We will only cover your necessary food and clothing. You will be allowed 9 galleons to spend for the whole year," James said. The time was obviously catching up with him as his eyelids felt like weights.

James led Harry to a brick wall. He started tapping bricks in a random order pausing a few seconds to remember the order and then continuing. When the last tap was in place, the bricks shifted aside to form a large archway.

Walking through the archway, in through large black doors, they entered a pub. The pub was damp and dark only the candles tucked away at the side offered any light. Only a few people were up till this late, or this early. James walked to the counter. "Hello Tom I'm really tired, I'm sorry for the inconvenience but could you get a room ready?"

"Bless my soul! It's Mark Potter, the savior of the wizarding world! Glad to meet-" tom said though he was cut off.

"Sorry but its not Mark, he's Mr. Preston. I'm on Hogwarts duty so please get a room for him?" James asked, his head resting on the counter.

"Alright, don't get your knickers in a knot. This way Mr. Preston, follow me. Hurry now," Tom said and led the way though not before James handed 50 galleons to Harry for supplies.

Tom led Harry upstairs to room 11. "Well I suppose that's all,"

The room was the complete opposite of the one Harry had been sleeping in a few moments ago. Instead of it being old and dirty, the room was brightly lit with floating candles. The king-sized bed sat snugly in a corner of the room. There was a small room leading off to the side, probably a bathroom, Harry thought.

A muggle clock was stationed on a wall; it read 3:28 am. Yawning, Harry once again drifted off to sleep.

Upon waking up, Harry's headache was gone. Yesterday…yesterday's events were something Harry will never want to remember but there it was, etched into his mind. 'Never again,' Harry thought, 'never again.'

Harry pocketed the 50 galleons. Looking down at his sweatshirt and baggy, ripped pants, Harry determined that he needed new clothes and perhaps a new look, after all, he was mistaken for a Potter twice yesterday. All he had of value was a bracelet with initials H.J.P. on it. He had this bracelet for as long as he could remember.

Harry wanted to go out and explore. He didn't want to look like Harry Potter, neither would he want to be recognized on the street as Mark Potter. He didn't want to talk to his parents as Harry Potter.

Harry didn't want to walk around Diagon Alley, even though he had his hood up, there would still be a possibility that someone sees up the hood and think they recognize Mark Potter. Leaving what he now knew was the Leaky Cauldron; he entered muggle London once more, though this was uptown.

Just when he took his second step away from the Leaky Cauldron he heard someone call out to him.

"Oi, you! The one with the hood up. We know your trying to hide! You almost killed Dudley! Come here!" A tall boy said, he had about 5 boys surrounding him.

Harry was getting tired of this. Just when he thought that he left that life and needn't worry about gangs or fights anymore, they show up.

"Look, I don't wanna fight so just leave," Harry said, though he was alone, his voice carried a commanding tone.

"You don't want to fight? YOU? You hurt our leader. You're over numbered. Let's take him," another boy spoke out.

Surrounding Harry, the boys started giving blows. Harry was not in the mood, his best friend died because of them and their friend was alive. Theirs were alive but Kyle's dead. Harry just met his father late last night at his birthday. Harry got his memory back and now was not the time to test his patience.

A small glowing light surrounded his bracelet. Harry stretched out his hand in front of him and hollered "Immobulus"

The boys stopped in mid-track, dazed and confused. Some toppled over, as they had no balance.

Harry soon came to his senses and realized that what he had done was probably bad, maybe even against wizard law and left the scene before he could do any bodily damage to the boys. He didn't know why that word came out of his mouth, all he knew was that he read that word somewhere...though he wasn't sure where exactly.

He walked into a clothes store some blocks away from the immobile boys. The security guard followed Harry around the store, following every little movement fearing Harry to steal something. Harry didn't spend long there, as he knew he needn't many clothes since he was leaving for Hogwarts and will wear mostly wizarding clothes. Harry picked out a black pants with a black cut off sleeve T-shirt. Harry bought the clothes with the money Kyle left him and changed into them as soon as he left. Harry threw the old, worn clothes in a garbage bin.

Entering a nearby mall, Harry headed for the hair salon. Giggling girls peered at Harry from the salon's window. Harry didn't cut his hair, as he liked it the way it was though he did dye it brown. He headed next door to get contacts, he chose a blueish color and left when most his money was used up.

Walking back to the Leaky Cauldron, Harry noticed the increase of girls giving him second glances. A brunette actually doubled back just so she could talk to Harry but Harry ignored her and moved on.

When Harry entered the Leaky Cauldron once again, he noticed a few peculiar people seated at the far end of the bar, they had their hoods up and whispered to one another. Harry saw a flash of a white mask being placed under someone robe. Heading up the stairs, Harry faintly heard someone say, "Lucius, are the preparations ready?"

A/N: Well that's it. Please tell me what you think. byes


	4. Those red eyes

**Title: One's Most Hated Name**

**Summary: Harry Potter's younger brother, Mark was thought to be the prophesized child and Harry was left to the orphanage where Voldemort attended. Harry's adventure as a first year student will turn for the worst.**

**Genre: Angst/Action&Adventure**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: If I was JKR, then I'd be the person giving out interviews to Mugglenet and HPANA, but I'm not.**

Harry thought it odd for a few men to be huddled in the corner holding white masks and whispering to one another. Harry moved on though, after all, this might be a wizard religion or something of the likes. Harry walked to the brick wall of an entryway to Diagon Alley, though the thought of the men were still nagging at him.

Harry recalled back to when yesterday, James tapped the bricks on the wall of the entryway into Diagon Alley and started tapping at the brick wall.

Tom gaped as he watched a young boy tap his wall with merely his fingers. "STOP! Sir, if you tap it in the wrong order or without a wand, then you would be sucked in!" Tom ran to stop the boy but before he could reach him, the bricks started shifting into an alleyway door. The boy looked at Tom with an inquisitive glance and walked off into the shop filled street.

Harry ignored Tom, as he didn't want Tom to recognize him just yet. Harry looked over his long list of school supplies. All right, robes first. Harry walked down the long road, ignoring glances given to him by a couple of schoolgirls who passed by. Spotting a small store with gleaming "Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions", Harry entered it. Though he sincerely regretted what he did the split-second after he entered.

Mark Potter stood on a small, wooden chair facing a large, gray mirror. Mark grew taller than Harry had expected over the last ten years. Mark has desperately uncontrollable hair, which he made even more unruly when he ruffled it now and again. Unlike himself, Mark has large milky-brown eyes.

Harry was stunned. It was his first sight of his brother in ages though a sarcastic voice in his head made its voice heard, 'More family reunions. Oh Goodie' Harry turned to leave though a witch Harry suspected to be Madam Malkins grabbed Harry's wrist. "Oh! Another Hogwarts student? Right this way, now. Don't be shy," the lady said and dragged Harry onto a stool beside Mark.

"Hogwarts too?" Mark asked nonchalantly.

Harry was secretly glad that his brother, like his father, didn't notice much of the smaller details.

"Yes," was all Harry said, desperate to get out of the room as soon as the tape measure stopped.

"Oh, which house do you think you will be in?" Mark pressed on, looking at Harry oddly.

"House?" Harry asked, though he haven't thought much about it, Harry supposed that whatever house he was meant for will do.

"Yes, you know…house? Or are you muggleborn?" Mark asked while he quirked and eyebrow, as if trying to egg Harry on to something.

"No, I'm not muggleborn," Harry replied, disliking his younger brother even more.

"Do you know who I am? Must be the lighting, I'm Mark Potter," Mark introduced himself and swelled up his chest, almost in a manner as if he expected a medal.

"Yeah, I know" Harry replied yet again with his short replies. Mark was about to say something to Harry but Harry never got to find out what because just then, Madam Malkins cut in.

"Mr. Potter? Your robes are ready, your father is at the counter paying for them right now," Mrs. Malkins said.

Mark stepped down from the chair, gave Harry a backwards glance, muttered something and walked off.

Mark's impression on Harry was split. One was a spoilt brat who thought he saved the day when he did nothing but cry when Voldemort was in the room. Mark wasn't the one who stopped Voldemort that night, Mark cried then. Mark didn't try to stop Lily from being hurt. No, Mark was spoiled and arrogant, living the relaxed life that was meant for the true savior, a life that was supposed to be for Harry.

"Well, can't believe you haven't heard of him, and sorry, I did overhear, dear. Mark Potter saved us all from You-Know-Who exactly eleven years ago. Too bad, it has gone to waste," Madam Malkins said while recording Harry's measurements from the tape measure.

"Excuse me, but gone to waste, ma'am?" Harry asked slightly confused, "Didn't the Dark Lord die?"

"Good heavens, you don't even know? He came back over three years ago!" Madam Malkins said, " The attacks aren't too often and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was too pre-occupied with Ireland than to worry about England right now."

Surprised at this news, Harry wondered how the light side of the wizarding world would fare, Harry never once included himself in his thoughts.

"Excuse me sir? Your clothes are done," Madam Malkins announced and led Harry to a small desk. Harry pulled out a few galleons and left the store.

Leaving all thoughts of Mark and the state of the wizarding world behind him, Harry headed towards his next stop, Ollivanders.

Harry stepped into the dusty store, lined with wands. Harry called out a few times and a short man stepped out.

"Hmmm I never met you before, your name?" the small man asked.

"I'm Harry, Harry Preston. Mr. Ollivanders?" Harry asked.

"Yes, yes indeed. Though you do look like Harry, yes, something like his father I suppose." Mr. Ollivanders murmured looking through shelves full of wands and pull out a rather long one,"13 inches, yew, made from a dragon heartstring. Give it a wave now"

Harry pulled out the wand out of the box and waved it, though it seemed nothing had happened but Ollivanders snatched it out of Harry's hand faster than you could say 'Quidditch.'

"Hmm, maybe this one. 10 inches, maple, it's made from a hair of a veela," Mr. Ollivander said, handing the wand to Harry.

This time, before Harry could even wave the wand, Ollivanders had regained possession of the wand and started looking for another.

Harry tried wands of all sorts and sizes before Mr. Ollivanders started muttering to himself fast, "oddly enough, no…very odd. How strange. How strange indeed."

Mr. Ollivander was staring oddly at a black wand, "11 Inches, Holly. Phoenix Feather. Nice and supple."

Harry waved it around a few times and a spray of silver and red sparkles shot out of the wand.

"Mr. Harry Po-, I mean you looked very much like a boy I once met. Too bad he's passed on. This wand, Harry. This wand, I thought was mean for another boy but he left just today with another. Hmmm how curious…how curious indeed," Ollivander said, looking at Harry intently.

Uncomfortable under the view and with curiosity nagging at him, Harry asked, "Excuse me sir, but what is odd?"

"The phoenix of which this wands' feather is from gave another feather, just one other and the wizard who received the other wand was none other than You-Know-Who himself," Ollivanders said intently, "You are to be very powerful Harry, very powerful indeed, though be wary of your course of life."

Harry paid his 12 galleons for the wand and left to buy some potions at the apothecary. Bumping into a tall unpleasant man inside the apothecary, Harry quickly excused himself though the man sneered, which only furthered to elongate his crooked nose and only slightly emphasizing his dark, oily hair. Upon seeing Harry, the man pocketed a white mask. Harry was reminded of the people he saw earlier at the Leaky Cauldron and chose to steer clear of this man for a while.

After collecting his items and paying for them Harry continued down the street for books. Harry passed by a few boys, not much younger that himself gazing through a store window at brooms.

Harry caught bits of what they were saying:

"I heard it was the fastest broom ever made, the Nimbus 2001"

"Yeah, I heard that one of them would cost a fortune"

"I wish I could have one!"

Moving into an old bookshop near the corner of Diagon Alley and nearing Knockturn Alley, Harry went in to pick up his schoolbooks. Inside, it was hard to distinguish one shelf from another, as they were all filled with a thick nauseating smell of old and rotted eggs. Harry, as quick as he can with dust covering most books, picked out what he needed for school. Though some books in the corner drew him in. Fascinated by; '_Occlumens: The Fast Way To Perfection'_, '_Curse your friends, near unforgivables_' and '_Unsimple spells for the simple person_.' Harry only had enough money to buy two books so he chose the book on occlumens and unsimple spells.

Leaving after paying for the books, Harry only had about 10 galleons left and retired to his room at Leaky Cauldron and set off to work on reading '_Occlumens: the fast way to perfection_.'

Opening the book Harry began reading and soon found that clearing your head to devoid all thoughts is a feat that's near impossible to do. Though after a while, thoughts started drifting away and it felt so serene and quiet that Harry did not notice the clock sticking eight p.m. and the only thing that pulled Harry away from his peace and serenity was his stomach growling. Heading downstairs, there was a loud explosion and the whole of Leaky Cauldron started shaking. Bits and pieces of debris fell from the ceiling as Harry avoided all of them as easy as avoiding a punch back in the streets.

Rushing downstairs, Harry found the bar to be a mess. Women portkeyed away while men tried to fend off the people wearing the white masks Harry saw earlier. Suffering from wounds, the men even portkeyed away.

"_Die _Death Eaters!" a fairly young man shouted and uttered a spell but three spells with green light came hurling back at him and he promptly fell over.

Death Eaters? So that's what they were! Harry realising who they were, pulled out his newly bought wand and uttered spells at the Death Eaters in his way to the portkeys near Tom's desk. It wasn't that Harry was at all afraid of the Death Eaters; it was that Harry didn't have an intention of joining the war.

After stupifying another two Death Eaters, Harry made his way over to the desk ready to leave though trouble was, there weren't any portkeys left. They were all gone, probably snatched up either by Death Eaters to prevent escape or by scared victims who took more than one portkey to ensure their own safety.

Harry then tried apparating away though that didn't work, seeing as there was a field around him had an anti-apparating charm, also since Harry only ever read about apparating and never tried it before.

Hit wizards appeared through the muggle worlds' door to the Leaky Cauldron as they couldn't apparate through the shield to Diagon Alley.

"Expelliarmus," Harry yelled disarming another Death Eater, who now was seeking his wand out.

Harry rushed out of the Leaky Cauldron and entered Diagon Alley and found the same scene he witnessed in the Leaky Cauldron was occuring here too. Running up the streets, Harry had to use the only few spells he knew to rid him of the Death Eaters. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw James fighting off a Death Eater though one was sneaking up behind him, wand poised.

"Stupefy," Harry shouted, wand aimed at the Death Eater. James looked at the now unconscious Death Eater and then at Harry and gave him the thumbs up. James rushed further down, in the opposite direction of Harry. Harry spent only a few seconds wondering how thick James was, as James should have worried a bit more about leaving a student in a middle of a battlefield.

Harry suspected that oh so precious Mark would probably have already left the site. Still searching for an exit, Harry viewed a large skull with a snake producing from its mouth in the night sky. It was so blantantly obvious of its presence as it was glowing green. A pop sounded behind him. 'Imposible' Harry thought 'you can't apparate anymore.'

Turning around him, Harry once again faced the glowing red amber eyes of Voldemort.

Grinning, Voldemort said, "Harry, how nice to see you again. Harry Potter."

A/N: You know you wanna review. I know you do.


	5. Order of the Pheonix

**Title: One's Most Hated Name**

**Summary: Harry Potter's younger brother, Mark was thought to be the prophesized child and Harry was left to the orphanage where Voldemort attended. Harry's adventure as a first year student will turn for the worst.**

**Disclaimer: Dun own it….k?**

Harry turned to meet Voldemort. The aura surrounding Voldemort was of pure evil. A long swishing black cloak covered him; the cloak was not unlike those of Death Eaters though there was thick red lining around the edges.

Voldemort gazed upon Harry with a look of knowing. To Harry, it seemed as though Voldemort was gazing through him rather than at him. Harry recognized the telltale signs of Legimency.

"Congratulations. You figured it out; I'm a Legimens user. Besides, how can I forget the face of the mere child who defeated me," Voldemort sneered, raising his wand. It was poised at Harry, "Now what are you to do, Harry?"

Chuckling, Voldemort said, " Wasn't St. Mary's fun?"

Harry saw red, 'How _dare_ he? How dare _he_!' Harry thought furiously. 'God dammit, he's reading my mind!' Harry thought furiously. Voldemort reading his mind at this critical moment is a serious disadvantage.

Dozens of popping noises once again filled the air of Diagon Alley. Harry was rudely cut out of his thoughts.

Men and women with blazing white coats apparated in. An interesting red pattern on their cloaks' back closely resembled a phoenix. The white-cloaked people surrounded Voldemort, wands poised.

Harry whipped out his wand, remembering to clear his mind since now was the most important time of all.

"Expelliarmus," screamed Harry at Voldemort. Voldemort waved it off with minimal difficulty, giving Harry an odd look.

The cloaked people ignored many surrounding Death Eaters and directed their wands at the one and only man that was powerful enough to direct all their attention towards. Energy sparked through the air as Voldemort's eyes narrowed to slits, though still radiating power.

Everything from "Confundus" to "Incendio" was uttered as the white-cloaked people closed into a tighter ring around Voldemort. Flashes of light as diverse as the colours of the rainbow zipped by and though their targets rang true, they hit a massive silver shield. The shield was of a blackish silver colour with a serpent encrusted within, small white skulls lined the edges of the shield.

Though it seemed Voldemort was winning the battle, he apparated away. Voldemort wore a neutral glance, looked around, smiled and left.

Harry looked around him and understood why. The cobblestone street was deserted, other than the white-cloaked group and aurors, no one other than a few corpses lying about were still there. The sky reflected the happenings in Diagon Alley, the clouds mixed in with fumes of smoke and fire continued burning on many rooftops. No sun shone through the thick layers of black smoke and the Alley very closely reminded Harry of the one he used to live in, though now it was different. Now, he has no friends and as he found out through experience, life was difficult to just live and not expect any disaster to befall it.

Harry started walking, heading to the direction of the Leaky Cauldron. Before Harry even had the chance to set his foot on the ground, a firm grip tightened around his shoulders. Spinning around, Harry met face to face with a 'phoenix' member with his hood off. For some reason, the first impression Harry received of this man was of a dog, a large black haired dog. Pushing away his imagination, Harry carefully regarded the man; he had black hair that ran wild on his head, for some reason unknown to Harry at the time, the face seemed oddly familiar. Large brown eyes not unlike Mark Potter's gazed down at Harry.

"Excuse me sir, would you please accompany us to our headquarters? We would like to know who you are and your relationship with the Dark Lord?" the man asked, with some tiredness showing through his voice, "Everyone else, spread out. Medical units; aid the wounded and report to me a headcount of all dead and injured. Hit units, search for any remaining or unconscious Death Eaters, capture them and remove their wands. Bring them to Headquarters' cellar for further questioning. I would like a head count of all Death Eater's left and also an estimate of how many Death Eaters were here for the attack."

The voice and the facial details just clicked inside Harry's head and recognized this man to be none other than Sirius Black, his godfather. Unable to control his sarcastic voice, Harry said openly, "Yippee. Another reunion? So who's next?"

"Excuse me sir?" Sirius asked though with more of a professional voice than Harry remembered last meeting Sirius.

"Nothing much, I was just asking if you could tell me where you are making me go? All I know is that I'm about to go to your Headquarters, and who are all of you?" asked Harry though he knew that all this is linked with Albus Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard for the light side.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm not permitted to tell you the location of our Headquarters, nor am I permitted to address any individual's names. Though I am allowed to tell you that we are members of the 'Order of the Phoenix'. Our duty is to serve and protect the citizens, wizarding or not from magic attacks," once again Sirius replied with a passive voice.

'This is bad' Harry thought 'If I go with them to the Headquarters, then I might have to see Dumbledore whom may be a Legimens user and try to probe me with Legimency. Plus Mark might be there seeing as he's supposed to be the all-mighty saviour of the light side.'

Playing dumb, Harry asked, "Don't they have, um wha-chu-ma-call-it? Wizarding police to do that? Or are you the wizarding police? Oh wait, if you are you'd be able to tell me where you're forcing me to go?"

"Sir? Oh! You must be a muggle-born. No, I'm afraid that you are not with an auror member at this time. Please hold tightly on to this, we are scheduled to leave in 10 seconds," Sirius stated, his voice getting more and more annoying, sounding flat.

Harry grabbed on to a small muggle pen and within five seconds, he felt a pull behind his navel as his vision blurred. When all movement ceased, Harry was standing in a rather large house. If he didn't know better, he would have suspected it to be crawling with dark magic.

Harry's shoulder felt slightly numb seeing as Sirius didn't let his grip loosen on Harry yet. Sirius directed Harry into the kitchen and offered, though it sounded more like an order, a seat. Ignoring the yells of, 'Werewolf trash staining the house!' and 'Befouling the name of Black!' Harry took his seat.

Within minutes, warm butterbeer appeared on the counter and the Sirius offered him one. Seeing Harry's look he added, "You know, I wouldn't drug a drink to an under aged wizard."

Harry sat still, sipping on his butterbeer. Sirius stayed with Harry in the kitchen, probably to supervise him before Dumbledore arrived. Harry tried to recite all he read on Occlumens, on how to block people from your memories and how to create fake ones to seem less conspicuous.

Within a quarter-hour, Dumbledore stepped through the small kitchen door looking respectively tired. Harry quickly used Occlumency to weave fake memories of him witnessing his parent's deaths and a nicer life at the orphanage, ones that were far away from the truth.

"Mr. Harry Preston, I believe," Dumbledore asked giving the same look that Voldemort had gazed at Harry with. It was the kind of look that seemed to pass through you rather than merely at you.

"Yes?" Harry asked, looking up at Dumbledore.

"Would you please tell me why you were at Diagon Alley at the time of the attack? Please do recount all that happened to you before right to after the attack," Dumbledore asked in a patient voice.

Harry's first impression of Dumbledore was that this man commanded respect and had probably consumed much knowledge. After all, knowledge was power. Though what many people don't know unless they experience it first hand is that as soon as you have more power than the average witch or wizard, power corrupts.

Harry didn't know enough of Dumbledore to judge him so Harry explained his side of the story with much more innocence than he usually spoke with, "I-well, I guess it started before today. Yesterday, I just found out that me, just me was a wizard. See, my parents passed away and so things like that never happened to me. Mr. James Potter introduced me to Tom at the Leaky Cauldron and this morning, I went out to buy some supplies with the money that James gave me. See, I bought a book on simple charms for interest reading and I only really learned one spell, which took me hours to use effectively enough. So when the streets were attacked, I panicked and I started running, though there was a loud popping noise behind me and I turned to face this man with glowing red eyes. I'm not really sure if it was a man or not but it had features of one. Anyways, he told me that I was scum and a, what-was-it, oh yeah! He called me a mudblood and then all the white-cloaked people appeared but I already had my wand out and used my single disarming spell that I learned and the rest he should know." Harry pointed at Sirius.

Dumbledore and Sirius exchanged silent looks and Dumbledore once again face Harry. "That man, Harry, he was Voldemort," Dumbledore began, "He was and still is the most evil wizard to walk this earth and you should be wary of him. It seems like you're one of the luckier ones who survived meeting him."

Harry listened to Dumbledore and his explanation. It was a rough few days and Harry couldn't see it getting much worse so Harry thought that he might as well ask Dumbledore something. "Um, Mr.-I suppose its Headmaster Dumbledore now, would you mind if I spent the rest of the holidays at Hogwarts? I rather not stay at Leaky Caudron in fear of any attack to happen again. Besides, the Leaky Cauldron is too busy fixing up the place and also I've only been here for a few days, I'd rather not let my first summer as a wizard end up too horrible. Please sir, allow me to stay at Hogwarts?" Harry asked. Truth be told, Harry just didn't want to stay at Diagon Alley, after all, he met many people he didn't want to meet there.

"I suppose you have a sound argument Mr. Preston. Alright, I'll allow you to stay at Hogwarts for the three weeks remainder of the summer vacation," Dumbledore said, "Sirius, please take Harry there and bring his property from the Leaky Cauldron to Hogwarts and then I have a matter to discuss with you."

"Sure thing, Albus," Sirius said, sounding less strict now that Dumbledore gave the okay for Harry.

"Follow me Mr. Preston," Sirius told Harry once again miraculously making it sound like an order.

"Yeah, sure," Harry said and followed Sirius to a fireplace.

"Just follow my lead," Sirius explained "You take the powder into your hands, throw it at the ground and yell Hogwarts."

"I thought you couldn't floo into Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"You can't. This is Headmaster Dumbledore's private way," Sirius replied in a stunned manor, he didn't expect Harry to know about that rule. Sirius shrugged it off and yelled Hogwarts and soon disappeared.

Harry did exactly as Sirius had. Harry knew that he preferred portkeying rather than flooing when Harry landed, his face and clothes were filled with soot.

Sirius was waiting for Harry and once again _ordered_ Harry to follow himself. Sirius led Harry to the top of the staircase then down the hall. They passed by James and Mark.

'Not again!' thought Harry as Sirius stopped and spoke way nicer to James than to him.

"Hey! Prongs! How's it been? Old Crouch giving you too much work?' Sirius started patting Marks' head.

As James and Sirius continued with their conversation, Mark started another one with Harry. "Harry Preston was it? I heard that you were an orphan and you were spotted speaking to You-Know-Who. You're dark aren't you? Planning to join up with You-Know-You? Planning to kiss his robes and kneel to him? Eh?"

Harry didn't have much of a week and before he gave it a second thought, Harry landed a punch right in Mark's face. "Look, I don't support Voldemort, speak his name for Christ sake and you had that punch coming," Harry said while actually landing a big one on Mark's nose.

"Mark? Mark? Are you all right? Sirius, please take Harry to his room and instruct him to not leave until dinner," James said and led Mark away.

Sirius gave Harry a disgusted look, brought Harry to a small but well furnished room. Before Sirius left he issued a warning, "If I ever catch you harming Mark again, you'll be in much bigger trouble than you are in now. He is my godson!"

Over the next few weeks, Harry actually had more rest and relaxation and slowly returned to reading every book that he found interesting. Everything from, 'Charms: Theory and beyond' to 'Werewolves and their habitats'. It was a rough few weeks trying to ignore the scathing remarks Mark sometimes gave him when visiting with his dad but Harry brushed aside most of them.

What really tested Harry's patience was when the teachers started coming back from summer break. A distinct redhead appeared with Mark. Dropping Mark off with James, Lily made her way down to lunch.

It was a normal day for Lily on many levels but seeing Hogwarts again made her excited. She was to teach Muggle Studies soon and Mark was going to be there. Lily turned around, noticing a small child sitting in the corner having lunch with a large textbook open in front of him.

When Lily finished her meal, she headed to meet the boy. She tapped the boy on the shoulder and she gasped at the sight of him. He resembled her other son. He very closely resembled Harry Potter!

A/N: I didn't want a fight between Voldemort and Harry because there will be just too much happening in too short a time. Besides Harry isn't yet ready. I just wanted to include Harry before…before….Well that's up for me to know and you to find out!


	6. Deny the mother

**Title: One's Most Hated Name**

**Summary: Harry Potter's younger brother, Mark was thought to be the prophesized child and Harry was left to the orphanage where Voldemort attended. Harry's adventure as a first year student will turn for the worst.**

**Disclaimer: Dun own it….k?**

Lily rushed to Harry to give him a hug. It felt as though all her fears, all the memories of Harry's disappearance melted away. Lily smiled warmly at Harry, eyes glittering as it had not done for about a decade.

Harry was annoyed. In a month, he had met his brother who turned into a spoiled brat. He met his father, who in his opinion is an absolute moron. He met Sirius, who was supposed to at least smell that he's Harry. Now, his mother stepped in, recognizing Harry.

Harry faked confusion, "Excuse me, Professor?"

Lily clearly looked upset, "Don't you remember me Harry?" the redhead asked, and "I'm Lily For God's sake, I'm your mother!" Lily ended up shouting the last sentence, attracting the attention of the professors around them.

"Professor, I think you may have me confused with Mark, he's over there," Harry nudged in the direction of a surprised Mark.

Mark's brows were furrowed in confusion and his jaw was hanging down limply.

"No, no…you're Harry," Lily tried explaining again, "Harry Potter! That's who you are!"

James ran up to Lily, grabbed her shoulders and said softly, "Lily, he's not who you think he might be. He's not Harry Potter. He's Harry Preston. He has brown hair and blue eyes see?" James began, comforting his wife; "I just introduced him to the wizarding world. His parent's died. Besides, Dumbledore spoke to him and he didn't find anything like that. Lils, I know his name is Harry and he's an orphan but please stop making thing up. It's all just in your mind."

"But James! Just look at him! He's a splitting image of you! He could have just dyed his hair or something. Many spells could do that. James, he's our son! That's Harry," Lily once again said, clinging to Harry.

"Mrs., Who is this Harry Potter? Don't you have only one son? Mark? I'm sorry, I must be upsetting you. I'll be leaving," Harry tried to rid him of Lily's desperate clench.

"No…no," Lily cried, "You can't!"

"Lily! I miss Harry and I'm sure you do too but this is all in your head!" James said, finally pulling Lily away from Harry.

Lily cried, tears streaming down her face. Looking at Harry, Lily gave a larger sob and walked off with James supporting her to a room off the side of the Great Hall.

Harry started off to his room but not before long, pounding feet sounded in the hall, running towards him.

"Hey! You!" a voice down the hall hollered. The loud voice echoed and bounced of the walls.

Turning around, Harry noticed a small figure running towards him.

Mark slowed as he came close to Harry. How could Harry go so low as to make his mother cry? His mother had always been nice to him, was always by him and Harry probably did something awful to upset her. How dare he!

"Hey! Do you have anything against me?" Mark asked, bewildered that anyone would have, and hold no less any grudge against him, "What did you do to my mum?"

"Me? Your mom jumped on me! Go away," Harry said, irritable that Mark has commenced following Harry.

"Wingardium Leviosa," shouted Mark, though it didn't work. The wand just made a whining noise.

"You don't know how spells work, fool. Leave me be," Harry said, as he picked up his pace.

Mark, now enraged that anyone would dare ditch him, ran up to Harry and closed his fist with his arm winded back, ready to punch Harry with all he's got. Though unfortunately for Mark, his brother was faster. Harry whirled around, grabbed the punch and pulled on it so Mark fell over forwards.

"Word of advice, kid. Don't even try and touch me 'cuz next time, you'll be mince meat," Harry warned and headed to his room.

Humiliated and angry that anyone would have the guts to do that to him, the savior of the light side, Mark marched off.

Safely inside his room, Harry collapsed onto his bed. 'Maybe coming to Hogwarts wasn't the right thing?' Harry thought.

Though Harry was tired, it was only morning and there was a whole day left before he will be able to retire.

Harry started reading the charms book he bought earlier on.

"Lily!" James agitatedly said, "That wasn't him! You were scaring the poor guy and you were scaring Mark and not to even mention scaring me. What were you thinking?"

"But! I'd recognize Harry even if he wore a mask. James, it's like how I recognize Mark!" Lily began.

" I know the resemblance is uncanny, Lils and you know what? I think you scared a student and now, he probably thinks that you belong in some institution. Lily! Just go and apologize to him and that will be it! That will be all," James tried to persuade Lily.

"But-," Lily once again started, trying to contradict James.

"But nothing!" James said, he patiently continued, "Lils, Dumbledore would have found out if Harry was your son after all, Dumbledore is a powerful wizard and he is also a master at Occlumens. Don't make things so bloody difficult!" James ended up screaming.

Lily gave a few wet sobs, "I suppose you're right. I know that Harry's dead. I know that! It's just…that boy looked so much like you. Maybe even somehow related. I, I don't know…I just don't know."

"Don't worry Lily. Besides, Harry isn't alive now. We should just try to support Mark. Harry would have wanted that. Harry would have wanted it to be so that no harm ever befalls his younger brother; he would have wanted it so that we would just give all our love and attention to Mark. So Lily, stop killing yourself over Harry. You're not to blame, your decision to choose Mark was right, I'm sure Harry understood," James said trying to confront Lily, "Besides, Lils, this year especially need our attention and focus. This year, you know what's going to happen to Hogwarts!"

"I know James, I know. Alright, I'll go to Harry Preston and apologize," Lily muttered and walked off.

For the first time in his life, Harry was bored. Harry usually had something to do and even if he didn't, he was creative enough to invent something. Either that or worrying about his next meal was what usually ate up his time. Now though, it was different. Harry had finished reading all his schoolbooks and even some on potion making.

Too soon was his boredom shattered when around 5:00 p.m., after long reads, a knock banged on his wooden door.

"Um..Harry? Harry Preston? I'm Professor Evans, could I speak to you for a moment?" a voice called out from behind the door.

Adrenaline flowed through Harry as his heart raced, "Sure, just a moment" Harry replied.

Harry sighed, as he knew he had to talk to 'Professor Evans' sooner or later, especially after what James had thought was a mix-up. Harry pulled open the door and invited Professor Evans in.

"Would you like any-" Harry began in a polite manner, though to Harry it bordered onto sarcasm.

"Before you begin Harry Preston, I would just like to apologize. I didn't mean to frighten you like that," Lily apologized, "I'm usually more self-controlled than that. It's just you very closely resemble my older son, Harry Potter. The likeness between you and him was uncanny so I do apologize."

Harry couldn't say that he was relieved about finding out that Lily is none the wiser that her initial suspicion was true.

Smiling, Harry replied, "Professor Evans, there's nothing to forgive. By the way, isn't your name Lily Potter? Wouldn't you then be Professor Potter?" Curiosity got the better of Harry. Harry wondered whether his parents split up, besides Harry wanted to know the details that he may have missed.

"Oh! Um, there was just too much confusion with my husband teaching here during the school year and during the summers he works as an auror," Lily replied, delighted that Harry wasn't mad at her.

"That explains a lot, Professor Evans. Don't worry Professor; I'm not at all upset. It was nice to have met you," Harry lied smoothly, "I need to finish reading the potions book, so please…"

"Sure. Okay. As long as your not mad or think I'm crazy, I suppose I'll leave it to you then," Lily said right before she turned and left.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Lily wasn't as clever as all have expected though it may be due to her husband's persuasion. Both Harry's _parents_ are teachers? Harry couldn't believe his luck or lack there-of.

Harry continued on with reading his book, hoping what had just happened was an illusion to try and break his boredom.

Before he headed off to diner, Harry had tried and practiced many charms which most worked marvelously well. He had tried easy things from the unlocking charm 'alohamora' to harder ones like the retrieval charm such as 'accio'. The only charm that he had trouble with was the dementor repelling charm. Usually, Harry would have ignored it and moved on but Harry had a bone-chilling feeling that this might come in handy sometime later on.

Walking off to the Great Hall for diner, Harry eyed the thick layer of dust accumulating on the floor. Some were spread out to cover armors and frames of paintings. 'The janitor must be off duty during the summer', thought Harry as he watched a small spider running away from a larger rat.

During dinner, Harry endured the shooting stares that Mark sent his way and the annoyed glances from James.

Gulping down his last scrap of food, Harry stood to leave. Trouble was, Mark blocked his path.

"Here for another beating?" Harry asked.

"No, I'm here with an offer. A trade if you will," Mark said with glee.

Harry was reminded of a bug that never dies and always seemed to sneak in-between the crack on the sole of the shoe when being stamped upon.

"As you know, within a week, this Hall will be filled with people for a new term. They will all know and worship me. I come here to offer you a chance to be my friend, granted that you get into Gryffindor of course. You're not bad looking, so we might even start up a gang of our own. What do you think?" Mark stated with a nicer tone that he would have normally used with Harry.

"Me? You want me to be your friend?" Harry asked.

Harry could have laughed. After all the stares he received from females, Mark would probably wanted to be his friend just to ensure himself popularity. After all, who wouldn't want to be friends with a cute guy and a famous kid? Also, Mark probably wanted to keep Harry close to him so that he won't have any bullies and to top it all off, Mark knew that Harry wasn't on good terms with him so Mark probably only seemed like he wanted to be friends with Harry. After all the famous saying is as goes; 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

Harry smiled, the smile was fake but Mark couldn't tell, "Sure Mark, I'll be your friend."

A/N: Sooo? What did you think? Anywho, sorry that this chapter was late. I moved! Yeah and I fell and got my arm in a half-cast and exams are in a week. -;; sigh.  
Anywho, please R&R


	7. Hogwarts House

**Title: One's Most Hated Name**

**Summary: Harry Potter's younger brother, Mark was thought to be the prophesized child and Harry was left to the orphanage where Voldemort attended. Harry's adventure as a first year student will turn for the worst.**

**Disclaimer: Dun own it….k?**

Mark's face glowed as he heard Harry's decision. 'Hee heee, too bad Harry won't realize my true intentions' Mark thought. Mark smiled, as though delighted with Harry's reply, "Why, thank you. Harry. You're the best!"

"Trust me," Harry replied with a mischievous glint in his eye, "the pleasure's all mine."

Harry smiled, seemingly genuine to all those who behold it. "I'm afraid I must take my leave now, Mark, I'll see you later."

"Yeah later," Mark smiled and started heading in the opposite direction of Harry. Upon turning, Mark's facial features twisted into a mischievous grin, though his smile didn't even come close to the one Harry showed earlier on. Mark's smile was like one that a rich kid wore when he catches his prey.

'Urghh' Harry thought 'Why do I always feel gross when I'm around him?'

Harry opened the large, thickly made wooden door that led to his room. Flinging himself on to one of the large, water-like substance filled bed, Harry opened 'Hogwarts; a History'

_Hogwarts is one of the three most prestigious schools built. There were once four founders named Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw. These three founders have magic powers that when combined, nothing could rival their powers. Due to their extensive knowledge of the magical world, they paved the road for a new generation that is schooled education. No more does one have to learn wizardry at home taught by the limited knowledge of their parents._

_These four founders have the ultimate honor of being recognized worldwide no matter the time. Now, students are sorted into four houses. Each, representing one of the four founders. When new students are judged for which house they belong to, they find qualities of the student that suits the founders. For Slytherin, students are more cunning and sly than the rest. For Gryffindor, students are more brave and courageous above all other houses. Ravenclaw are for wizards and witches who value knowledge above all. Lastly though certainly not least, there is Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff is for the most hard-working students._

Harry put down his book and wondered on which house should he try to be in. Though the book certainly didn't acknowledge how the student gets chosen, Harry was sure that students probably have a voice in the matter.

Before Harry got separated from his parents, Harry would probably have chosen Gryffindor. Though now, now was a very different case. He wouldn't mind choosing Gryffindor if only his dad wasn't the head of the house. Harry really didn't want to see James' face every morning. Hufflepuff was out of the question; Harry would get laughed at forever. So all that was left was Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Harry was certainly smart enough to be in Ravenclaw and cunning and powerful enough to be in Slytherin. Thinking about the two houses further, Harry didn't get any further in his decision as he was an hour ago.

Again, Harry heard loud knock on his door.

"Come in," Harry said annoyed that once again, he had to witness Mark's face today, "Hey! Mark!"

"Yo Harry! Why are you doing reading Hogwarts, a history? That's so lame," Mark said glaring distastefully at the book Harry held, "What house do you think you'll be in anyways?"

"Hmm, probably Gryffindor like you!" Harry answered once again wearing a somewhat forced smile.

"Yeah! Gryffindor's the best. Also, I'm not sure if you heard, but my dad is the head of the house," Mark slurred on, "You know that my mom is also the head of Ravenclaw don't you?"

Harry had to forcibly suppress his eyes to not roll. Argh! Why does everything have to go wrong with his life? Couldn't someone just mess up Mark's life for a change? Sheeesh, with Ravenclaw gone, the only option was Slytherin. Besides, Harry didn't really like the way their relationship is getting played out and at this rate, Mark will make sure people will see Harry as Mark's lackey or something of the rather.

"Oh! I didn't know that," Harry said sincerely, which was one of the only times Harry has been sincere with Mark, "Wow, must be the best coming into Hogwarts!"

"Oh yeah! When I get into trouble, my dad or mom can bail me out easy," Mark continued.

"Yeah, must be great to be you. Anyways, what subjects does your parents teach?" Harry asked, honestly curious.

"Oh! My dad teaches transfiguration and my mom teaches charms and muggle studies," Mark replied, "I think we're all taking transfiguration as first years."

It was official, Harry thought. Mark himself was bad news. Either that or Mark was really bad luck that bring with it bad news.

"Right. So Mark, hows your life been so far?" Harry asked though he was dead bored of this conversation before it even started.

A week passed by so slowly and achingly for Harry that it felt as though he's been here for ages. Mark always interrupted his study time to talk about himself or to invite Harry to play Quidditch though Mark kept making comments like 'I can't believe you never played Quidditch, what kind of wizard are you' or 'Man, Quidditch is the best sport ever! Oh right, you don't know it do you?' Mark was too lazy to teach Harry how to fly much less explain the complicated rules to Harry so Harry just spent most of his time reading on the bleachers when Mark was flying around in the sky.

Harry was so very glad that tonight would be the opening ceremony. More kids his age are going to be there and perhaps he'll get some actual regular friends.

Harry spent his last few hours at peace since Mark was too busy getting made up to impress people at the opening ceremony. Harry was quietly reading Hogwarts a History to find out any hint to the mystery on how students get sorted but in the end, it was to no avail. Though Harry did learn that Hogwart's security was very tight. It did not allow anyone to enter or leave by apparating and portkeys have to be pre-arranged and such.

As the clock stoke six, Harry got up from his bed and chose his clothes, though there weren't many to choose from. It was just a regular school uniform Harry ended up with. The black cloak suited him perfectly as did the white shirt under him though the vest was a little too loose. To make up for it, Harry unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt to show his neckline and wore a small silver chain necklace Mark gave him as a belated birthday present underneath his shirt, though it was clearly seen since shirt was unbuttoned at the top anyways. Harry wore a watch that he had purchased after he came to Hogwarts, when looking around in Hogsmeade. Looking into the mirror, Harry felt as if he truly outdone himself.

The feast started at 6:30 but Harry looked at the watch and it now read 6:45. 'Shit' Harry thought as he grabbed his packed trunk as he won't be sleeping there anymore and placed it in the hall next to all the other suitcases on the way to the opening ceremony.

Running the last few steps, Harry took a breath and opened the double doors. It was all quiet when everyone looked at Harry at his late arrival. The girls especially followed every step Harry took and the guys were split between looking bored and interested. One side eyed Harry jealously while the other looked intently at Harry seemingly wanting to befriend him.

It seemed that Harry had interrupted them during the sorting because some first years already sat at tables talking excitedly.

"Thank you for joining us today, Preston just before I was going to call your name too. Please try on the hat," Professor McGonagall said, inviting Harry onstage.

Trying on the hat, Harry felt an odd voice inside his head. One that never seemed there before and seemed able to see through anything. Using Occlumency, Harry blocked out his memories, as fast as he can but before he could project his fake ones, the voice Harry supposed was that of the hat whispered, 'Hmm. Harry, I did not see any of your past, though I don't fall for fake ones, but still, how sly. Do you have anything to hide? Don't worry, I will not tell. This is quite interesting. In all those centuries worth of students I've sorted, you're the only one I've ever met that blocked me from their past. Hmm, Ravenclaw would suit you well. Smart, indeed is an understatement for someone such like yourself. Though Gryffindor wouldn't be too much of a bad choice, though you are definitely more cunning and powerful than you are everything else. The best when all is calculated, the best house for you is…"

"SLYTHERIN," the hat shouted to the Great Hall.

Harry received an average welcome. Not many people clapped since not many cared though the few that did, did so with vigor, rubbing the new student in Gryffindor's faces.

Some stares radiated from the Gryffindor table. The one that was the most pronounced was his _friend_ Mark's glare. Mark's face radiated betrayal. Breaking their _glanc_es at each other, Harry made his way to the long table that is Slytherin.

"Hello. Harry was it?" a young boy with platinum blonde hair asked.

"Yes it is. I didn't catch your name though," Harry asked, making polite conversation.

"I am Draco Malfoy. Nice to meet you," Draco smiled. It was obvious that Draco came from an old wizarding family though something seemed to bother Harry about Draco. Usually old wizarding families looked down upon the newer ones and the name Preston was as muggle-like as it could get yet Draco actually introduced himself first.

"Right! I knew you were from an old wizarding family isn't your father, Lucius Malfoy, the Minister of Magic? How is it like to be the son of a minister?" Harry asked, though he immediately received the feeling that somehow, it was a personal question.

"Um, you see, my mother split up with my father when I was about 3. Though I never found out why, my mother one day just filed for divorce. My mother took custody of me since I was the younger one and left my brother who was about 6 to my father. I don't really know how it's like to be a minister's son. You'll have to ask my brother," Draco replied seemingly a little uncomfortable with the situation.

"So, do you know where the Slytherin dorms are?" Harry asked. Draco never had the chance to reply because the loud voice of Dumbledore echoed through the hall with another one of his long-winded speeches.

A small mischievous twinkle appeared in Dumdledore's eyes as he began his speech, "Now that the sorting has finished. I'm afraid I have to remind you all once again to follow proper school rules and our caretaker, Mr. Filch would like me to remind you to stay away from the Forbidden Forest and students as always are forbidden to enter Hogsmeade until scheduled visiting times," Dumbledore's pale-blue eyes fixiated upon two tall red-haired twins in Gryffindor. "Now that the less interesting news have finished, I would like to announce what the teachers have been planning the whole summer while students were away. The ministry, to be more specific, the Minister of Magic Lucius Malfoy-" Draco looked at his food while his father's name was announced. "-has decided to start a tournament here at Hogwarts. This is the tournament everyone in both the Ministry and Hogwarts has helped put together. I would like to announce the beginning of a tournament last held centuries ago. The tournament that is again re-installed. I would like to introduce the Tri-Wizard tournament!"

A/N: Even though there is going to be the Tri-Wizard tournament doesn't mean that the storyline is going to be the same.

I'm starting a search! I don't really like the title of this fanfic so I want to change it and I would like you ideas on what the name of the story should be now that the main plot has been revealed.

As always, plz read and review. Thx!


	8. first classes

**Title: One's Most Hated Name**

**Summary: Harry Potter's younger brother, Mark was thought to be the prophesized child and Harry was left to the orphanage where Voldemort attended. Harry's adventure as a first year student will turn for the worst.**

**Disclaimer: Dun own it….k?**

Abruptly, everything from whispers to loud conversations filled the Hall. Rumors seemingly spread faster than a bullet and within half a minute, by the time when Dumbledore raised his hand to quiet the excited students, most everyone found out that the tournament was a big event because all those who read _Hogwarts a History_ like Harry, realized that the tournament haven't taken place in over centuries and the last time it was held, a student died during a task that he had to perform.

Draco looked excitedly over at Harry. "Do you think I'll get in? I mean, I know I'm a first year and all but still! Maybe I'll have a go at this Tri-Wizard Tournament," Draco told Harry, as did many others in their hall told their friends.

"I don't think so, Draco. We haven't learned anything at all yet. Besides if we were to fight someone or something, we wouldn't even know what to do first," Harry stated though Harry knew that he probably could take on the tasks, especially after all he learned during the summer.

Draco looked thoughtful, "I suppose you're right. I bet we get to miss class!"

Harry glanced over at his new friend, sighed and quirked an eyebrow, "Draco, classes haven't even began and you're already thinking of missing class."

Draco smiled sheepishly, "Well, I can't say that I'm really looking forward to it. Look, Professor Dumbledore is giving out the details on the tournament."

When the conversations that crowded the Hall finally ceased, Dumbledore continued, "As many of you probably realized, this is an extraordinary tournament that haven't taken place in over a century as the Ministry halted it when a student has passed away during the last task but this time, the Hogwarts staff will be on guard as is a medical team. Only those of you who are 12 and over can enter seeing as the second years have at least a year of magic under their belts-"

Shouts of outrage filled the Hall. "Why can't we participate? Isn't this unfair?" a large boy in Slytherin shouted as did many others not only in the Slytherin house.

Draco sighed, "Figures Dumbledore would say that though."

Dumbledore didn't even seem fazed at the uproar of disagreement and continued, "There will be three competitors allowed in the tournament. One from Hogwarts. One from Drumstrang and another from Beauxbatons. All of these schools, which I assure you, are very skilled. I know what you are all thinking, how do we choose the competitors?"

The doors of the Great Hall flipped open and in walked Mr. Filch with his cat quietly slinking behind Mr. Filch and in his hand was a goblet. A very well decorated one seemingly from a rich family or the sorts though this was not the odd part. The odd part was that a blue flame flickered brightly inside of it. Mr. Filch made his way up to the headmaster and handed him the goblet.

"This is what chooses the student who represents Hogwarts at the tournament. To those who want to compete in the tournament, write your names on a scrap piece of paper and plop it into the fire and later it will choose. I will put up a line to filter through the qualified students and I must warn all of you who are not qualified to enter this tournament to beware of crossing the line to approach the goblet. Now, all competitors shall go through three rigorous tests so please don't enter if you do not think that you are up to the challenge. Also, those who are chosen will not be subject to end of the year exams. Now, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore said, waving his hands and the food appeared.

"Hey Harry, so how's your family like? They have to be magical or else you couldn't have gotten into Slytherin," Draco asked out loud.

"They are all dead," Harry replied devoid of any emotions.

"Sorry" Draco looked down and started eating his food.

During dinner, they carefully avoided the subject on their families and most of their conversation was on quidditch and the teachers they saw sitting at the head table.

When dinner was done they followed their Slytherin prefect up to their Slytherin dorm. Walking up to a large statue of a snake, their group stopped. The snaked started moving from its frigid position and asked "Password?"

The prefect replied, "Basilisk."

The chamber looked like a dungeon. The room was dim, lit with only floating candles at the center of the room; which only added to the long shadows. Snakes were seen everywhere. Not the real kind but statues of them and pictures of large ones on the wall. It even decorated the seven or so couches. Silver and green were the main colors of the room, naturally. The couches looked old-fashioned and were covered in green dragon-hide while the handcrafted woods on the couches' back were silver.

The older students, whom knew where everything were, headed to their rooms with their friends chatting loudly. The first years huddled around their new common room awaiting further instructions.

A tall dark-haired man stepped out from the shadows. He looked malicious from the start though Harry could imagine him somewhat worse; perhaps to those of the other houses.

"Welcome to the house of Slytherin, I am your house head, Professor Snape. Your dorms are upstairs, girls to your left and boys to your right. Your classes will start tomorrow and you will receive your schedule tomorrow at 8:00 understood?" the professor asked though he was not expecting a reply so he continued right away, "Listen carefully. I don't want anyone here to be of an embarrassment for this house. Meaning I don't want any teachers coming to me out of complaint. Anyone who breaks the school rules shall be sent home right away. Now leave and go to your dorms."

Harry and Draco walked up the stairs and following the flow of the first years, found their rooms. For Slytherin, there was more than just one room for all first years. They were separated into pairs and they received one room per pair and since there were six male first years, there were three rooms.

Harry and Draco decided to share a room so they entered the one at the end of the hall.

The room was average. It had two poster beds at the opposite ends of the room. It had a pair of desks and bedside tables and that was all there is to it.

"Huh? I thought rooms in Slytherin were much better than this. After the kids here are all used to more lavish bedrooms," Draco said in a less than impressed tone.

Harry looked about him, it was actually much better than what he was used to but to make Draco feel more at home he took out his wand and said in almost a bored tone, "Vicissitudo."

The small four posters both turned into a queen sized canopy bed. It had a see-through silver fabric hanging on the bed's four posters. A larger dark green covered the silver fabric. The small study tables turned into business desks and large green business chairs appeared beside the desks. The bedside tables turned much classier with engravings on the legs.

"Harry? What did you do? It's amazing! How did you do that? Show me!" Draco looked awed at the sight of his new bedroom.

"Most of it is transfiguration. Not really that hard," Harry shrugged. It was the first time he tried that spell after he read it in a book.

"Transfiguration?" Draco gaped at Harry as if he grew another head, "You did all that by transfiguration? All with one spell? But that's advanced level magic! I bet the sixth year student's couldn't even do that!"

Harry just grinned, "Guess it's just natural then."

Draco pressed on, "Come on, what was it really?"

Harry just rolled his eyes, and closed the curtains around his bed and started sleeping.

Draco went to his own much-improved bed and replied, "Fine, don't tell me. Sheesh."

At breakfast next morning, Professor Snape handed out their new timetables.

"Arghh. Look at this Harry! We got double potions with Gryffindors. Man, who made these schedules up anyways? Then we got…History with Ravenclaw," Draco whined the next day.

Finishing his breakfast before Draco, he headed to the goblet while waiting for Draco to finish. Twins with red hair from Gryffindor crossed a line on the floor and dropped in their names and re-crossed back grinning as though they were awarded medals.

"Hey! Preston!" a voice piped up.

Harry closed his eyes and sighed recognizing the annoying voice anywhere. Turning around, his fears were re-assured. Standing about two meters behind him, Mark was surrounded by his new groupies. The two standing beside him seemed like exact copies of Marks' personality.

"I'm talking to you. You traitor. I thought that we had a deal so what's up with being a snake?" Mark asked though the tone had changed drastically from before.

"I don't control where I'm going, fool. I wanted to go to Gryffindor," Harry said then added, "Really."

"You freaking liar!" Mark shouted attracting the attention of some people around them. Mark then smiled and pointed at the goblet, "Hey, Preston. If you think you're so great, try putting in your name."

"Is your puny excuse for a brain fried? Everyone with half-a-brain knows that first years can't compete," Harry replied looking down upon Mark.

"I'm _sure_ I've heard that if you're good enough, nothing will happen to you. _Really_. Or is it that you are chicken?" Mark flapped his arms like a chicken would.

"How immature," Harry muttered grabbing a piece of paper from his pocket and scribbling down his name. Harry was twelve so nothing should happen to him. 'Heh' thought Harry, 'Mark is really annoying and maybe he just go away after I do this.'

Followed by small gasps of those watching Harry intently, Harry crossed the line and dropped his name in.

"You did something didn't you? Let's get him boys," Mark ordered.

Harry sighed, 'When was Mark going to learn that I'm the worst possible person for Mark to try and pick on?'

The surrounding audience started chanting, "Fight, fight, fight."

Harry wasn't intimidated in the least. In fact, he liked a challenge. "Since I pity you, fool, I'll let you use you wand. Hows about it?"

Mark knew that Harry understood he wasn't trained enough to use spells but he whipped out his wand anyways and pointed it to Harry's chest.

"My my my, what's this? A Gryffindor student with his two lackeys fighting one of my students?" Professor Snape said as he walked up to the trio. "I'm afraid I have to deduct 5 points from Gryffindor."

"What?" Mark's lackey, Samuel asked obviously enraged that their points got deducted before classes even began.

"Oh I think you might have misinterpreted what I said. I meant each," Snape said.

"I'm afraid that the one who started it all might be your student, Severus so no points will be deducted. After all, you didn't catch the whole thing I'm sure," James Potter said walking towards Professor Snape.

Glaring at each other for a while, Professor Snape turned and walked away not before saying, "15 points off and that's final."

"Heh, see you in Potions, Preston. And your little friend too," Mark said spotting Draco jogging over at Harry with a confused look.

"What happened?" Draco asked.

"Some dork from Gryffindor," Harry replied.

Unlike Mark, Draco was sharp enough to understand the meaning behind what Harry says. "I see," Draco replied, "Let's leave for potions. It's starting in half-an hour"

Before Harry and Draco left for the dungeons, they spotted a few people surrounding a board and whispering excitedly.

Checking the boards, Harry and Draco found out that flying lessons were offered to first years and that if they decided to join, Slytherins would have to take them with Gryffindor.

"Really! Who makes these schedules are messed up," Draco complained.

Finally arriving at the potions class, Harry and Draco took seats at the back of the class.

Harry was slightly glad to notice that Mark, Samuel and Jason haven't arrived yet at the start of class.

Professor Snape wandered out from the shadows, "This is your first potions class. There will be no foolish wand waving in this class. You are here to-"

A bang was heard through out the class. Mark was standing in the doorway with his two annoying friends. "Sorry Professor, we got lost," Mark said and took a seat on the opposite side of Harry.

"Mr. Potter was it and Mr. Hamms and Mr. Disten?" Snape once again continued before his question was answered, "I hope you understand that no one has been late to my class for over 15 years. The last person that was though, shall we say never quite was able to taste anything again."

"You three will stay after class to try someone's sleeping potion. Let's see," Snape looked around the room and fixed his gaze at Harry, "Potter, Hamms and Disten will taste the potion from that which is made by Mr. Preston here."

Mark stared at Harry. Harry smiled and waved at Mark. Harry knew that Mark was regretting his decision earlier to have harassed Harry.

"The directions are on the board. Now start," Professor Snape told the class.

Harry didn't even bother looking at the chalkboard for Harry certainly wasn't going to make a sleeping potion. Harry went down to gather some ingredients; wormskin, hunfors, hair of dragons and so on.

Slowly the student's potions turned red like they were supposed to, though some turned out orange and the likes. Right beside Harry, one poor kid from Gryffindor was shaking so much when Professor Snape came behind him that he added powdered dragon nails and the cauldron coughed up the acidic liquid. It burned through the table and luckily Harry was able to shout, "Absentis." The liquid disappeared. Though suspicion arouse from the Gryffindors. Whispers on how Harry might have somehow set it up started spreading within Gryfindor.

"Nice work Mr. Preston, Five points for Slytherin," Professor Snape exclaimed though looked at Harry oddly for knowing such a spell on his first day of school.

When Harry finally finished his "sleeping potion" it turned out blue.

Mark gulped as he was about to drink it in front of his whole class. Finishing the drink in one gulp, Mark felt ill and ran out of the room, which deducted even more points for Gryffindor. The other two just fainted though and were needed to be wheeled in to the nurses' room.

"Mr. Preston stay after class. Mr. Malfoy, you may leave," Professor Snape demanded.

After the students filled out of the classroom, Harry approached the teacher's desk.

"Mr. Preston, have you ever received magic lessons from anyone before?" Professor Snape asked.

Being truthful, Harry replied, "No, I haven't sir."

"Is that so?" the professor asked out loud, "Then explain to me how you could possibly make a troll mucus potion? It's not something a first year can make, especially on their first day of school and have made it without a textbook's instructions. So how did you know it?"

"I just read it in a book sir. Honest," Harry replied.

"Really, if you are not being honest, I see no reason to keep you here any longer. You may leave," Snape said and walked out of the class himself.

Harry left for lunch and told Draco exactly what happened.

"Weird isn't it?" Draco asked.

"What is," Harry looked at Draco confused.

"You know so many spells! How is it possible that someone in their first year on their first day knows so many spells?" Draco pressed on.

"Don't ask me, I just read a lot," Harry replied finishing his sandwich.

A loud ruckus went on inside their Slytherin common room as Harry and Mark entered it to get their History of Magic textbook.

Two abnormally large boys were throwing a broach back and forth while a much smaller girl with bushy brown hair asked for it back.

"Give it back now!" the girl asked trying to reach her broach that flew above her head.

"No way half blood. People like you should not be allowed to enter the same room with us purebloods. Now bow and we might give it back," one of them asked.

No one even looked bothered at what's happening in their common room. Some of them were afraid of the large boys but most of them felt that the girl had received what was coming to her.

"Accio," the girl said pointing to the broach and it flew back safely into her hands.

Hearing a fourth year spell come out of a girl such as her surprised Harry as it did many people and the girl burst out crying and left the room.

History of Magic was the most boring subject of them all Harry thought though he has only attended two subjects. The bell couldn't ring soon enough as Harry immediately got up and nudged Draco who fell asleep within a few minutes of the beginning of the class.

Harry felt someone bump into him as he left the room. It was the small girl from before. Harry again recalled her shouting accio.

"Sorry," the girl muttered and continued to the door.

"Hey!" Draco shouted to her.

The girl stopped and looked curiously at Harry and Draco. Taking the first good look at the girl, Harry thought that the girl could look much more prettier if she tried. She had bushy brown hair that led to her collarbone and her teeth were larger than most.

"What did you use to get that broach back? It was great" Draco said.

"Oh accio? That's actually pretty simple it just calls whatever you need to you. Most everyone knows that spell," the girl said.

Draco's pale face had gotten a blush for his failure at not being able to recognize the spell used.

"Hi, I'm Harry Preston and this is Draco Malfoy. And you are?" Harry inquired.

"I'm Hermione Granger," the girl said before exiting.

Inside a dark room, a man with a remarking resemblance with a snake sat upon a throne with many other people wearing white masks kneeling in front of him.

"Malfoy!" the Dark Lord said.

Malfoy Senior shuddered. Every time the Dark Lord said something it always had this tone that implies a secret meaning.

Hurrying up closer to the Dark Lord, Lucius replied, "What do you wish of me, my lord?"

"Your boy is in Hogwarts am I correct?" Voldemort asked.

"Well, my younger son is in Hogwarts though the older one is attending Durmstrang," Lucius muttered out.

"Some of the other Death Eaters' children reported that they have seen your younger son around Harry Potter am I correct?" Voldemort asked daring Malfoy to disagree.

"Possibly. I haven't much contact with that son at all," Malfoy Senior replied.

"Well, I want you to get closer to your younger son over the holidays and report back to me. This may prove to be useful. That is all. Malfoy, you do understand what is to happen to you if you mess this one up, do you not?" Voldemort asked, "Crucio"

Malfoy was held under this painful curse for only five seconds or so but he never would want to experience it ever again.

_A/N_ **I would like to hear more of your thoughts on what the name should be.**  
Please read and _Review_ too


	9. making the team

**Title: One's Most Hated Name**

**Summary: Harry Potter's younger brother, Mark was thought to be the prophesized child and Harry was left to the orphanage where Voldemort attended. Harry's adventure as a first year student will turn for the worst.**

**Disclaimer: Dun own it….k?**

The day for the flying lessons arrived. Many Slytherins were looking forward to flying on their brooms, as many have not done so since arriving at Hogwarts. Walking towards a large field beside the school, Harry had a relatively quiet conversation with Draco seeing as Draco did most of their talking.

"I haven't gone flying for ages! This will be so great! I can't believe they put us with Gryffindor though. You'd think that the teachers have wised up on the Slytherin-Griffindor feud," Draco complained for the hundredth time this week.

"Who cares, Dumbledore probably wanted us to be paired up anyways," Harry guessed with as much enthusiasm as he could muster, which wasn't very much.

"Really? Why do you think so?" Draco asked as they arrived at their destination.

"Knowing Dumbledore, probably did it so we would 'kiss-and-make-up' with the Gryffindors," Harry said, allowing a heavy sarcastic tone to creep out.

Upon glancing at the wide-open field, Harry thought that perhaps the teachers weren't so thick after all. They had placed the brooms in two rows to separate the two houses.

"Guess the teachers at least have some common sense," Draco said some delayed seconds after Harry noticed.

Walking towards the row of brooms at the far end of the field, Harry and Draco met up with the girl they met from yesterday.

"Right, so, if the I lean forwards I go faster, that way the air moves around me and I create little to no drag. If I want to stop or slow, I…I…I'm supposed to…umm" the girl they came to know as Hermione murmured to herself.

"Sit up and pull the handle towards yourself," Harry said glancing at Hermione and resumed his talk to the blonde-haired first year beside himself.

Hermione was surprised that someone heard her though all the mumbling and even more surprising was that Harry was chating to his friend while listening to what she whispered to herself.

Slowly, Slytherin and Gryffindor first years arrived and each stepped beside a broom. Many complained about the quality of the school's brooms. The brooms were literally falling apart; some brooms only had half a handle and others barely had any twigs at all.

Mark pranced up to the fastest looking broom with his buddies and when they were sure Harry was within earshot, they commenced making snake hisses then bursting out in loud laughter while glancing at Harry.

Harry didn't feel even the tiniest bit annoyed at Mark, it was sort of expected that he would stoop this low.

Draco and the rest of the Slytherins on the opposite hand took the hisses and occasional glances at the Slytherins very seriously. Some wanted to go up and punch that annoying face of Mark's and some even wanted to try out curses they just learned on Mark Potter and if the curse doesn't work and get messed up, as long as the messed up curse lands on Potter, it's all still good. Harry wanted to try some though he didn't think that he had any use for a wand and had left his in his bedroom.

If it weren't so sad, Harry would have laughed. What kind of an idiot tries to take down someone in front of their whole house? Mark, being an even bigger moron, made the whole house his enemy.

Before Draco had the time to pull out his wand, Madam Hooch, the flying instructor arrived.

"Alright, I'm sure you wasted enough time already. First you need to hold your broom. No, don't pick your broom up Mr. Potter," Madam Hooch told Mark, whom was bored of listening to Madam Hooch. This earned snickers from the Slytherin side, fueled by what Mark said before Madam Hooch came.

"Quiet down. We say 'up' and our brooms should do this," instructed Madam Hooch and upon saying 'up' the broom jumped to her hand.

Madam Hooch kept instructing the lesson and whenever she told any of the Gryffindors that they were doing something wrong, the Slytherins laughed maliciously. Though the same could be said for Slytherins, the Gryffindors laughed at them though they never laughed with pure harm meant. Also, the Slytherins came from rich, pure-blood families who already have taught their sons or daughters how to ride a broom so all-in-all, Madam Hooch didn't point out too many mistakes from Slytherin.

"Now that you all know the basics, mount your brooms and lift off when I say-", Madam Hooch didn't get to finish that sentence.

A boy from Slytherin rose up into the air slowly at first though he soon ascended at a faster and faster rate. The boy had lost control of his broom.

Madam Hooch grabbed a nearby broom and went chasing after the boy but it was to no avail. Madam Hooch kept going up when the boy slipped and feel downwards. Madam Hooch went too fast and created more distance by going up while the boy went falling to the ground. It was now impossible for Madam Hooch to catch up and from her height; it became apparent to everyone present that if the boy fell all the way to the ground, he might actually die.

Thinking that it was now or never, Harry grabbed his broom, mounted it and set forth to catch the falling boy.

Girls below hollered to cheer him on. Some Griffindor females eyed the Slytherins jealously for being able to cheer aloud.

Harry leaned so close to the broom that he was now laying flat against the broom going 100 mph.

'Almost there, faster!' thought Harry going even faster still.

A split-second before the first-year landed 1 meter away from the grassy ground, Harry had caught the boy and landed safely.

Loud screaming and cheering exploded not just from where their flying lesson was located but also from the students whom were outside relaxing and peering out from windows watching Harry's moves.

Madam Hooch landed on the ground and after making sure that neither student's were hurt, called off the class.

During dinner, many Slytherins came out to congratulate Harry on his wonderful performance, most of which were girls giggling and blushing as they talked to Harry.

"Did you receive flying lessons? It was great," Draco said while munching down on his desert.

"Yeah. Sure," Harry said, "Look, I'm not hungry, I'll meet you in the common room later."

Draco watched Harry leave and started chatting with Blaise, a second-year student.

Harry couldn't help but feel nausea. It's been two months. Two months since…he died. Harry was eating good food while his best friend was lying six feet under. Frustrated, Harry stormed towards the Slytherin common room.

"Mr. Preston?" asked an eerie voice Harry knew to be that of the Potions Master.

"Yes, sir?" Harry asked repressing the annoyance out of his voice.

"Come to my office, immediately," the Professor demanded rather than asked.

Harry followed Snape into a room filled with odd jars filled with dragon eyes or fiul's tongue and brain and the list could go on forever. Harry thought that this was there probably to scare first years.

"Did you or did you not catch Mr. Avery Jr. as he fell from his broom?" Snape asked in a voice kinder than the one he would use for Gryffindors but still not nice either way.

"I did, sir," Harry replied wondering what the heck Snape would ask him that for.

"Our Slytherin Quidditch team needs a seeker with outstanding abilities such as yours. I would like for you to join our team," Snape said sitting down on a chair behind his desk.

Join a sports team? Harry did not want to stick out further that he did especially under the noses of his parents and Dumbledore.

"I'm afraid I must decline, Professor, I don't even know how to play," Harry said though he knew perfectly well how the game goes.

Snape seemed to catch on that what Harry had just said was merely an excuse and that was when Harry felt a small yet strong prod against his mind.

'Not again' Harry thought and blocked his mind once again from outside penetration.

Snape looked at Harry oddly and continued, "There is no room for debate, if you really don't know how to play, then you will learn. Today is September the 30th, the next practice shall be tomorrow. You shall receive a broom by mail tomorrow morning. Now leave Mr. Preston."

Quidditch team? Fine, it doesn't seem as though I can argue with Snape. Besides, arguing with a teacher as a first year would draw other teacher's attentions! Harry thought, 'Doesn't matter, as long as I don't wear the bracelet, they won't ever recognize me.'

Harry waited for Draco go come in and told him the news.

"A first-year seeker, is that even possible?" Draco asked expecting this to be a ruse.

"I'm in, really. Look, I'm tired today so see you tomorrow," Harry said and muttered a spell to turn off the lights and drifted to sleep.

The news of Harry becoming Slytherin seeker spread like wildfire and by the time Harry came down for lunch, the first-year Slytherins gave him a standing ovation.

'Draco must have spilled the beans' Harry thought.

"That can't possibly be true Malfoy! He's a first year," Hermione said looking at Harry to support her and tell Draco off.

Harry didn't even know Hermione well, though it seemed like Draco did.

"Come on, Harry tell her!" Draco demanded.

"Yeah, I'm on the team," Harry replied and started on his breakfast.

Many people around Harry who heard him gave Harry high fives and pats on the back while older students gave Harry more advice. Harry didn't care much for their advice.

"Geez, she's so annoying that Hermione," Draco whined as he took a seat beside Harry.

Dozens of birds flew in the Hall dropping packages on student's laps. Everyone's gazes shifted to on package so enormous that it had to be carried by 5 large birds.

The birds dropped the package right in Harry's breakfast. Harry, who didn't want the whole school to start any more rumors about him, told Draco that he would keep this in his room and that he would be right back.

Running up the staircases that kept changing directions, Harry was stopped once again by Mark and his boring friends.

"Move aside," Harry remarked though Draco didn't budge, "Look, if you don't move, I'll hex you till you're nothing but a pile of sludge.

At this, Mark replied, "I know what you did!"

"What?" Harry asked thoroughly irked at Mark for existing.

"You planed this out didn't you? You told you're Slytherin buddy to fall like that so you would get on the team," Mark told Harry as tough he stumbled upon gold.

"Yeah, right. Who wouldn't want to fall 60 feet only to be caught within a meter of the ground? I mean, if someone I knew for a month asked me to do that, I'd go do it right away, now bug off Mark, you're wasting my oxygen," said Harry giving up hope on _ever_ having peace and quiet at this school.

When he saw Mark reaching for his wand Harry pushed past Mark and walked off.

Resting the broom against his bed frame, Harry made his way back to the Great Hall once more.

Owls were still flocking in and out. Harry took his seat beside Draco who was finishing his breakfast.

A large black owl flew in from the highest window of the Hall. The entire student body paused from murmuring about the new package Harry just received started chatting about whom that owl belonged to. Owls were usually brown and the sorts and maybe sometimes white but never has anyone seen a black one. Upon noticing the owl, Draco dropped his fork, which clanged loudly as it met the floor.

Its pitch black letter landed on Draco's lap and the owl soared out the window and out of sight. Draco opened the wax-encrusted seal, pulled out a short parchment and read it. Paling, Draco also started shaking while he handed the letter to Harry who was now curious to see the contents.

_My dearest Draco,_

_How have you been the past few years? I have heard you made many friends over in Slytherin. I have missed you, my son, greatly and seeing that Christmas is a little more that 2 months away, I wish for you to spend it at Malfoy Manor. It would be the perfect opportunity to catch up and you get to meet your brother again. Reply A.S.A.P._

_You father,_

_Lucius Malfoy_


	10. a duelist

**Title: One's Most Hated Name**

**Summary: Harry Potter's younger brother, Mark was thought to be the prophesized child and Harry was left to the orphanage where Voldemort attended. Harry's adventure as a first year student will turn for the worst.**

**Disclaimer: Dun own it….k?**

Draco never did have a good relationship with his father. His tutors gave him low marks and had to work extra hard on getting things through to Draco. It wasn't that Draco was slow, no. It was that Draco hated the old witch of a tutor. The tutor hit his hand every time he answered anything wrong and the tutor sometimes slapped it just for the fun of it. After all, how could a kid pay attention to course lessons with a sadist teacher on a one-to-one basis? His father, Malfoy Sr. didn't mind much. Lucius actually encouraged the old bat.

His brother on the other hand did exceptionally well. Top marks, and he never got hit. When Draco moved away from Malfoy manor, Lucius didn't even dream of complaining since he got the _better_ of his two sons.

Harry read over the letter. At first glance, it seemed as though Malfoy was a nice father, though something seemed wrong. Why did Draco's dad send a letter inviting Draco to spend Christmas at his place? Obviously, Malfoy Senior had kept his distance to Draco over the years, so why now? To increase his popularity as Minister by inviting his other son over? No, that's not it; Malfoy Senior is already Minister of Magic without the help of ever inviting Draco.

Draco was pretty fast himself and figured that this had to do with the Dark Lord. After all, the reason his mom left his dad was because his mom discovered Lucius supported th Dark Lord. But why would the Dark Lord want him? He wanted another Death Eater perhaps? Maybe Voldemort just told all his servants to gather up as many new recruits as possible? Doesn't matter. The best way is to avoid the letter.

Draco flipped the piece of parchment and wrote;

_Father, _

_I don't believe I have the time to visit seeing as I'm somewhat behind other student's here and Christmas would be a good time to improve. Besides, mother would not have approved. Merry Christmas._

_Draco_

Draco carefully steered clear of mentioning his brother. Attatching the letter to the bird once again, the large, black bird flew off.

"So?" Harry asked, clearly interested in Draco's response though he knew the chance of Draco actually accepting the offer was slim to none.

"Nah, it'll be boring there anyways," Draco said, "So, when's your Quidditch practices begin?"

Harry got a feeling that this had Draco very worried though Harry left it be. He would want to be left him alone if anyone tried to pry into his business.

"Starting tomorrow, they say Slytherin Quidditch practices are easier than most," Harry stated casually.

"Right," was all Draco said for the rest of breakfast, getting lost in his own thoughts.

Letting Draco have some time to himself, Harry started chatting to Hermione nearby.

"Do you understand how to fly now?" Harry asked Hermione who was reading _Hogwarts a History_ nearby.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks a lot, you helped me so much!" Harmione replied with a grateful smile stationed on her face.

"Hogwarts a History is pretty interesting, it's a good book," Harry commented on Harmione's read.

Harmione was stunned, "You _read_ Hogwarts a history? Wow, and here I thought I was the only one."

"Well, let's put it this way, I have a lot of spare time. Especially if that time is spent on reading," Harry replied.

Many Slytherin girls nearby gave glares that could have melted holes through Hermiones' head though Hermione didn't realize.

"Are you joining the dueling class? I hear it's going to be great," Hermione said.

Harry noticed a bunch of books teaching various dueling techniques beside her breakfast plate.

"Dueling classes huh? When is it?" Harry asked though somewhat interested at witnessing the level of skills here, he didn't care much to watch first years try to duel it out though.

"It's tonight at eight. I have to go check out some books, bye," Hermione said leaving the table to head for the library.

'Nice enough girl' Harry thought.

Harry headed for Defence class dragging his feet. It was the worst class of them all. At the beginning it was okay because _Professor_ Potter acted nice to everyone including Harry since Potter Sr. _was_ after all, the one that invited Harry to Hogwarts in the first place. It was great until Potter tore off that mask and started to heavily favor Gryffindors. Lately, it seemed as if it was a race between Professors Potter and Snape to see which one of them could dock off the most points from one another's house.

Harry opened the door to the Defence class just as the bell rang.

"Late again Mr. Preston. 10 points off for Slytherin," the teacher said and before Harry could reply, "Take your seat if you would like to keep the rest of the points."

Class was slow and seemed to stretch on to forever. Harry didn't mind, he was practicing charms when Potter was talking.

As Harry was levetating his ink pot, he heard his name being called.

"Mr. Preston, would you please tell me what one should do when encountering a fiul?" Potter asked.

"Since fiuls are half basilisk and half dragon. We have to be aware of looking directly into its eyes and move accordingly out of its path in case it wants to use its fire breath," Harry said monotonously.

Though Professor Potter hated to admit it, the kid was right. "All right then tell me what they are most protective of? Mr. Preston?"

Harry's patience was draining out of his as he gritted his teeth and answered, "Fiuls are protective of their young. _Sir_."

"Correct Preston. Though 5 points off for your cheek," Potter said.

"Since Mr. Preston here answered these questions with sheer luck, I will continue the lesson. Fiuls' babies' saliva drips out poison, which is deadlier than an adult's saliva. Why is that so? Mr. Preston?"

Harry figured that like father, like son. That was where Mark probably got it from. Thank goodness he was an exception, he just couldn't stand it if he were as idiotic as them.

"When fiuls are born, they already have a specified amount of poison in their saliva so the younger they are, the more they have and the less diluted it is, _sir_. For the next question why not ask, per chance Mark Potter?" Harry replied glaring at his father daring him to say otherwise. Too bad for Harry though, Potter Sr. has seen much more evil glares, especially after facing Voldemort.

"Mr. Preston, I will not stand your cheek any more, 15 points off which makes the grand total 40 off for you today. Leave the class since you cannot co-operate," Potter ordered.

Harry didn't mind. The stuff Potter teaches was easier than the ABC's. Though what annoyed him the most was the satisfied look on Mark. Harry took his bag and left.

Harry headed for the dungeons to unravel the mystery broom. Harry suspected that it was a Comet 260 or somewhat of the likes.

Harry unravelled the brown paper bit by bit and to his utter surprise it was the broom he saw the children in Diagon Alley looking at. It was a Nimbus 2001! The light reflected off the newly polished handle and the tightly knit twigs. Silver lettering said the words that all wanted on their brooms; Nimbus 2001.

Looking at his watch, 30 more minutes until Defence Against the Dark Arts finished and Herbology started so Harry went out to the Quidditch Pitch to break in his new broom.

Spectators just saw a blur pass by, others from afar might actually be able to recognize the broom. Eventually, when people realized that it was Preston riding the Nimbus 2001, almost all the Slytherins who don't have classes came down and asked for rides. Harry let as many people as he could fit into 10 minutes to ride it and took the broom back to his room.

Harry later left for Herbology with the Nimbus fresh on his mind.

"Hey!" Draco yelled at Harry from afar.

Slowing down, Harry allowed Draco the time to catch up.

"A Nimbus 2001? Are you serious? Wow, it's all over the school. You just might be more famous than Potter and his somewhat great win against You-Know-Who!" Draco announced with an excited glee.

"Sure, it was a Nimbus 2001. It was great too," Harry agreed.

"Great? That's it? Just great? You must be kidding," Draco asked.

Draco persisted on Harry admitting that the Nimbus wasn't just any ordinary broom. At the end of the classes followed by the end of supper, Harry finally decided to admit that the Nimbus was the greatest broom of all, fearing that this might continue well into the night.

Harry checked his watch, 7:30 p.m. The dueling lessons were about to begin in half an hour.

Draco was already there so Harry thought he might as well go. There wasn't much to do other than homework in an empty dorm by oneself.

Arriving at the Great Hall, Harry was amazed to see that almost every one of the first years were there. The four house tables were still there though they were covered by a sort blue fabric.

"You made it in time," Draco said who was followed unwillingly by Hermione.

"One and a half months in! I wonder how good everyone is?" Hermions wondered aloud.

"Much better than her probably," Draco whispered to Harry.

The lights in the Hall dimmed somewhat as Professor Potter walked in with Professor Evans.

"Students, welcome to your first dueling lesson. Most of you know me and my wife, Professor Evans. We are your instructors for the day. All right, this is how it's going to work. You will use all you've learned so far within the year against your opponent. You will split yourselves up into pairs and practise for one hour, till 9 o'clock. If you have any questions, do not hesitate to ask either Proffesor Evans or me. After the hour is over. We will be holding a competition much like a tournament to determine a winner. You may begin," Potter said to disperse the students.

Some yelled back, "What do we get if we win the tournament?"

Others agreed, "Yeah, what do we get?"

James seemed as though he was waiting for this to happen, "No Defence homework for a month!"

This seemed to get the first years cheering. Though the cheering was very short-lived as Professor Evans complained, "James, that sort of defeats the purpose of coming here for a month if they don't learn anything."

James did not want to anger his wife so he played along, "Sure, sure. So, a week then. No homework for a week."

Lily looked ready to complain once again but thought better of it.

"Alright then, begin," James yelled and at once the students attacked one another with vigor renewed by the promise of one week without Defence homework.

Draco practised some tough spells on Harry. Harry wasn't surprised, Draco had to keep up with him during classes so Draco had become somewhat better than most other first-years.

Even though spells were being cast to him from the second and third year levels, Harry had no problem repelling them or at least reflecting them elsewhere.

Draco had worked up a sweat by the end of the hour while Harry looked just about the same as always.

After a few more spells, James' loud voice was heard, "Okay, enough practice. The placing has been arranged for the 31 of you. Some may have a bye into the second round while others may not. Okay, we will have duels on all four tables going at once. The semifinals and the finals will be held on the Ravenclaw table. Okay, first pair, Draco Malfoy with Anna Sherbolt."

Harry wished Draco luck as he kept listening for his name. Finally his name was called as part of the second wave of duelists.

Just as Harry stepped on to the table, Draco walked off his at the opposite end of the hall with not a scratch on him while his opponent missed half her eyebrow.

Harry looked at his own opponent. 'Easy catch, it's Avery Jr' Harry thought grinning.

The fight barely lasted 10 seconds before Harry disarmed Avery and walked off the stage. Harry was somewhat surprised at to hear Avery whisper, "Ser-" before Harry disarmed him though all in all, Avery was no match for him.

Hermione was in the final wave and won easily within five minutes though she did come off with some bruises.

And so, 31 people were cut down to 16. Harry noticed that in 31 people, only one was able to get a bye through the first round and seeing that it was Mark's parents who arranged the whole thing, guess who received the bye? Mark, of course.

For his second opponent, Harry had to face one of Mark's friends. Though of course he was taken care of easily.

Hermione was the one who got stuck with the other twit from Potter's gang. though Hermione won again.

Draco beat his own opponent senseless with his fists after they both lost their wands at the same time.

When finally it was down to the last eight people, Harry was surprised that Mark was still there. Though Harry supposed that it was probably because the spoiled child had received dueling lessons. 'After all, he was the boy that was pre-destined to save the world' Harry thought sarcastically.

Harry hoped against hope that he wouldn't have to face any of his friends though the thought defied nature and directly in the next round of dueling, Harry was paired up with Hermione.

Stepping up on to the table on more time, Harry looked at his opponent. He sort of felt sorry for Hermione. She went up against tough opponents and now she was so cut and bruised, Harry wondered why she was even allowed on to the dueling table.

Harry wanted to end their duel as fast as he could with as little damage as possible so Hermione could receive medical attention A.S.A.P.

James called, "Start."

Harry avoided the spell sent his way and rather than using his wand to fire a disarming spell, Harry ran so fast it seemed like he was a blur of color. Harry stopped just behind Hermione and snatched her wand from her hand.

"End, winner: Harry Preston," Evans said since James didn't bother announcing Harry's victory.

"Good job," Draco congratulated Harry.

"Thanks, you're up next though," Harry told Draco and walked to join the crowd.

Draco won though this time with some difficulty and the end result was a large bruise on his right arm.

When the final four was decided, Harry was of course in it, then there was Draco, also there was a Ravenclaw girl and finally as though it was a miracle surely sent by the devil, Mark made it in.

Harry wanted to be paired up with Mark for the semi-finals so that both he and Draco would have made it into the finals.

Noticing how strong Harry and Draco was, James of course put them together and set it up to allow Mark face the easier opponent.

'Should have known' was all Harry could think before he lept on to the long table.

A large amount of people gathered around the table and cheered either Harry or Draco on. Naturally, Harry got the loudest cheers though Draco had quite a few fans himself.

When the fight began, Harry decided to let Draco go up against him longer than any other opponent to be nice to his friend.

Harry dodged all the attacks Draco came with and in a few minutes, when Harry was bored of dodging, he disarmed Draco and the fight ended.

Mark gazed over at Harry with what Harry amused himself with as a jealous look. Harry returned the glance with a smiling one and waved at Mark as though they were on the best of terms.

Mark had a lot of difficulty winning against the Ravenclaw girl though when the duel was over, Mark barely won by the skin of his teeth. Harry was secretly glad that Mark has scratches and scrapes all over his body while Harry didn't have any injury.

"Okay, I want a clean duel, both of you," James said as the Ravenclaw girl descended and Harry climbed up the table. Mark looked over at his dad nodded and smiled. Harry really hated where this was going.

"You may begin," James announced with a sly look on his face.


	11. Unfair detention

**Title: One's Most Hated Name**

**Summary: Harry Potter's younger brother, Mark was thought to be the prophesized child and Harry was left to the orphanage where Voldemort attended. Harry's adventure as a first year student will turn for the worst.**

**Disclaimer: Dun own it….k?**

Harry aimed his wand at Mark and yelled, "Expelliarmus."

Mark barely dodged the spell, of course the only way he dodged was by slipping and falling on the table and having the spell zoom by above him.

Harry laughed, 'How could Potter have slipped? The table was covered by fabric.'

Harry then aimed his wand at Potter's and said in a calmer tone then before, "Accio wand."

Potter's wand started floating towards Harry's outstretched his hand. Harry looked at Mark though the expression was an unexpected one. Mark was smiling. It was a secretive smile, seeming almost as though he was hiding something.

Harry then felt it. Somehow, Harry _slipped_ on the table and fell awkwardly to the marble floor below. Harry got back up to the table above.

'There's no mistake about it' Harry confirmed his previous thought, 'someone is interfering with the duel from the outside.'

"Serpensortia," Harry chanted as a snake appeared between the two boys. It was an average sized snake and it slowly slithered towards Potter. Harry figured that if he summoned an animal familiar, whomever disturbing the duel would have to focus on one or the other, so either the snake or Harry could attack.

Before any attacks or spells could be said and before the snake got any closer to his prey, Harry was flipped off the table and the snake vanished in a small cloud of smoke.

Landing on his head on the marble floor below, Harry felt the steady trickle of warm liquid slide down his neck. Climbing back up on the table, Harry's calm was taken from him. No doubt about it, there's two people in this. One stopped the snake the same time the other flipped Harry. Also, there are two people in this whole world that would favor one student this much. Harry's eyes drifted to the far end of the table at James Potter. Yeah, no doubt about it, definably him. The other was probably Black, though Black was probably at work. Harry scanned the crowds again, nothing. 'Doesn't matter now whoever it is, I will reveal it!'

Potter wore a grin that if Harry could, he'd take a picture of and paste it onto a punching bag. Mark said almost teasingly, "What Preston? Can't beat lil' old me?"

Harry's anger peaked. 'Of course I can beat you, fool. Even Voldemort never made me bleed. Harry really hated showing off especially in front of everyone though times like this make Harry feel infuriated. So much so that Harry yelled, "Appacio wands in Great Hall."

Every single wand in the Great Hall rose up in the air. Some were still in the students hand and some were tucked away in their cloaks. Other than his own, each and every one of the wands floated up towards the ceiling at different heights and speeds. It really was a wonder to behold. Even James was in disbelief.

Harry noticed a grunt coming from the back of the hall, it was Black. Black was probably under the invisibility cloak and the wand ripped the cloak off him and rose with it. Black was scanning the ceiling for his wand.

"I believe I won though I suspect cheating was at play," Harry said wiping some blood off him with his cloak, his eyes dead focused on James.

"YOU ARE DISQUALIFIED," yelled James with as much anger as he could muster, "you fell from the table so you are disqualified. End of story. Do I make myself clear?"

"But-," Lily tried to intervene.

"No matter," Harry said aloud, "in my mind who is the winner and who isn't is already decided and so is every person here. Besides, every one here will know that Potter here needs his dad's protection for everything."

James Potter glanced at his son, noticing Mark look a little worried. Calming down a bit, James explained, "You fell off the table. I'm sorry but that's illegal in duels. End of story and for that bit, you will receive detention with me next on the 25th next Sunday.

"Fine," Harry said as he jumped off the table and headed to the door. Draco followed quietly.

After seeing that performance, some girls followed and congratulated Harry for his marvelous performance and that they agreed with him on the cheating part. Harry on his part just smiled and nodded.

Mark looked distastefully at Harry surrounded by his stupid fan club. He'd get back at Harry if it were the last thing he'd do. Mark turned his heel and set off for his dormitory telling his two friends to follow along.

When arriving at the common room, Mark smiled. Seems as though his dad was one step ahead.

The next day went relatively quiet except for Potter Sr.'s class. Potter kept on asking him hard questions while Harry can answer and that made Potter even more infuriated till Potter took 50 points off Slytherin and ended it there. It didn't really matter seeing as Harry suspected that the class was going to be tougher on him compared to the rest of the student body.

By dinnertime, Grint, the quidditch captain came to tell Harry the news. "Okay, it's all been decided by Snape and Potter. Our quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor is set to be on the 25th at 7 o'clock 'kay?"

Everything just went into place in Harry's mind. The reason why Mark was leaving him alone and the reason why Potter Sr. just took points off instead of testing Harry's knowledge. It was because he couldn't attend the match!

"Grint, I can't go. Potter's given me a detention. He probably knew about me being on the team and didn't let me attend and have me serve detention instead," Harry replied even more angry than he had been yesterday with the dueling club. Harry had spent so much time practicing and now, it's gone to waste.

"Preston, I know that Potter's have it in for you but you have to do something! Write a letter of apology or whatever, we need you out there," Grint yelled, earning him some looks from those around him.

"Look, even if I do apologize, do you think that Professor Potter would let me go? Instead, he'd never let me hear the end of this," Harry replied having some mashed potatoes, "I'm sure you can find someone by Sunday. I won't miss any more matches after this."

Grint looked at Harry, as if to judge him and as though he found something Grint replied, "Fine. Only this one time. Understand, Preston?"

"Sure," Harry replied glad to have Grint gone.

"Potter planned that from the start didn't he, that git," Draco said pounding his own mashed potatoes with his fork.

"Of course. Doesn't matter, I'll just have to make sure that Griffindor finishes in last place and Slytherin first," Harry replied.

Hermione spoke up from across them, "Do you think that Potter would somehow try to rig the game?"

"Probably not, the only one he's got it in for is me and he wont try something with Dumbledore there," Harry replied though his words sounded somewhat naive, even to his own ears.

Hermione too, looked doubtful of Harry's reply but said nothing and continued her reading while eating habit.

Days came and went extremely slowly for Harry until Sunday arrived. As the quidditch team without Harry of course stood up together and left, everyone cheered in Slytherin cheered. Their claps and cheers overwhelmingly covered the boos from all other houses.

Harry clapped half-heartedly. They didn't stand a chance. The replacement hasn't practiced for too long and on top of that; he was flying a Comet 260.

With every clap, Harry's anger boiled higher and Harry tried pushing down all the nasty spells he learned from popping into his mind.

"Hey, Harry, good luck!" Draco said with a sympathetic look at Harry.

Giving a weak smile in return, Harry made his way to his detention. Amusing himself all the way towards to tower with thoughts of revealing his true identity, then that would break Potter Sr. for sure. Of course in doing so, he would have to explain why he's alive and the sorts. Sighing, he opened the door to the tower.

It was a relatively small room, one window that overlooked Hogwart's quidditch pitch. 'Great, I get to watch them all loose because I can't play,' Harry thought, 'Probably was on purpose.'

"Your late," Potter Sr. said. Harry glanced at his watch, perfectly on time.

"I have to make my way to watch the game you know," James said slyly.

Harry narrowed his eyes "And my detention is? Sir?"

"You are lucky indeed. If it weren't for Headmaster Dumbledore, I would have made you etch you name into your own hand. But since I cant, I'll have to settle with having you organize this drawer."

Harry's eyes focused on one extremely large filing cabinet in one corner of the room. It had a sticker that marked, "Dangerous items, DO NOT COME NEAR"

James smiled, "Well, if you somehow get hurt, I doubt you can heal yourself in time so don't even try. Go to Madam Pomfrey. You should know where she is."

'Yeah, at the directly opposite end of the school. Another reason you picked this room,' Harry thought.

"Well, I can't miss the match for the world," James looked down upon Harry, "I will come back later, and if I don't find something satisfactory, I will give you another detention to fix it." With last words said, James left slamming the door.

Harry turned his attention back on to the cabinet. It was a three cabinet drawer. Harry glanced out the window, not a cheer; they must be deep and focused into the game.

The first drawer had melting glass. It was a round ball of glass and whatever warm thing it touched, it got over 210 degrees Fahrenheit and melted in people's hand. If Harry hadn't read about them, he'd have no hands to work spells to reverse the effects.

Harry sorted them, from a large heap to spacing them out one by one. Some items made Harry wonder why they were even in Hogwarts. Some unknown items were treated carefully and placed softly into some part of the cabinet. Things that activated had to be disposed of. Like the green jellies, it multiplies at the rate of two times what it was before and Harry had to go through all those jellies to find which one was the real one that started it all and cut it in half.

This took a few hours to do. Finally, arriving at the second cabinet, Harry heard loud cheers coming from the window. Peeking into it, he saw waves of green and silver and red and gold and some out of place colors make it's way back to the school.

After long, grueling hours finishing the second drawer, Potter Sr. came in.

"My my my, if you need help cleaning, I suppose I should help, how much are you done?" James came in expecting nothing to have changed.

"I'm on my third, sir," Harry replied casually as if it were the easiest thing in the world to clean it up.

"Oh..well…keep doing it then, I'll…I guess I'll be back later," James exited as though he witnessed an impossibility.

Harry looked in his last drawer, there was nothing there except or an old piece of scrap parchment. 'Nothing in here to clean' Harry though closing the drawer but he paused in, mid-close. 'Why would an old bit of parchment be here?'

Harry took the parchment into his hands and works light up.

_Prongs: Looks as though you have the feel of a Potter in you._

_Padfoot: Mischief of the new generation!_

_Moony: Well, he probably doesn't know how to open it yet if he's just holding it._

_Wormtail: Yeah, try opening it!_

Harry wondered how an old bit of parchment could realize that he's a Potter. No matter what, he can't allow another pair of eyes see this if it knew that he was a Potter.

Reading over what the four wrote, he figured it had something to do with using whatever that was really on the parchment for mischief.

"I swear to create mischief," Harry muttered.

_Prongs: Ahh so close!_

_Padfoot: Since he's a Potter we should tell him._

_Moony: Here's what you say, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" and when you want to make this seem like parchment again say, "Mischief managed"_

_Wormtail: Exactly!_

Harry grabbed his wand figuring since this had to do with magic, best do it with a wand.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Harry whispered.

The parchment opened up to show Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs proudly present the Marauders Map. The parchment opened to show a map of the long corridors of Hogwarts and there were about seven passages out.

Harry looked as though he found a treasure. Little dots with names beside them marked every student, teacher and animal inside Hogwarts. Harry looked at his own dot with another one approaching, James Potter's name floated beside the approaching dot.

Harry wiped the map with a quick, "Mischief managed"

The door opened to show James walking in. "Are you done yet?"

Harry looked up, "Yes sir, all done."

James walked to the cabinet and looked in the drawers, "It's not here…"

Harry glanced at Potter, "What isn't sir?"

"Nothing to be concerned about. Go to your dormitory Preston," Potter Sr. replied.

Harry left and made his way to the common room at around midnight. Arriving in the common room, Harry found Hermione and Draco awake playing chess while waiting for him.

"Hey guys," Harry greeted.

"Harry! What did he make you do? I bet it was horrible though," Draco said intently waving his fist in the air.

"I suppose you learned not to stand out in front of him especially if you're in Slytherin," Hermione said.

Harry didn't really expect Hermione here but Harry imagined it did take two to play chess so Draco probably dragged her here.

"Nothing much. He wanted me to sort out some cabinets," Harry replied, "that professor has got it in for me. He made me clean up some stuff clearly labeled hazardous."

"Did you get hurt?" Hermione asked.

"No, not a bit," Harry replied, "Who won?"

Draco smiled, "Figures, we couldn't win whitout you...Mr. Legendary Seeker."

Harry ignored the last part. It was expected that they lost. Harry looked up, "I found something while cleaning the drawers, look."

Whipping out the Marauder's map from under his cloak, Harry showed what it could do to his friends.

"Wicked! With this, we can give _Professor _Potter and his son so much trouble!" Draco said emphasizing the Professor bit.

Harry smiled, he would like to but having mischief done of Potter Sr. would mean that it would be directly traced back to him. Who else could it be? It also seemed as though Potter knew the existence of the map and since it came from another generation, it could Potter might be one of the messrs that created this map.

"Whatever it's for, I don't really like it," Hermione whispered.

"What harm can it do? After all, it's just a map!" Draco said with glee.

Harry felt a wave of dizziness come upon him. "Hey guys, whatever it's for, let's do something about it in the morning, I have been serving detention after all."

"Right, sorry," Draco said as he followed Harry back to their dorm room.

Harry was still discussing the map in the morning when Dumbledore stood up.

The Great Hall quieted as Dumbledore began speaking, "Alas the time for the Tri-Wizard Cup will begin! Students from the selected schools will come December 1st, on Monday. I hope you will treat them as you do your own peers. The selection process will begin on the 7th. I wish you all luck!" With that, Dumbledore retook his seat.

"Wish you all luck? Geez, no point in wishing us first years luck, is there?" Draco said seemingly angry at the Cup rules.

"Draco, even if you were allowed to enter you would never get chosen compared to the 6th and 7th years! Besides if you were chosen, you'd have major trouble competing with the best from other schools. Use logic for once why don't you!" Hermione said, glancing over at Draco.

Draco just humph-ed and started on his breakfast. Before long, owls flocked in by the dozens. Once again, a large black bird appeared. Draco looked fearfully at it and in the end, as though his fears were confirmed it dropped a letter which landed on Draco's lap.

"Here," Harry said, opening the letter for Draco to give it the quick check-up. It was more malevolent than last time.

_Draco, I understand if you don't want to face us alone, especially during Christmas and so, I will allow you to invite one of your friends over so Christmas doesn't seem too forsaken. Draco, this time it's not a request, it's an order from your father. You wouldn't wand something unfortunate to happen would you? I would really like to see you once more. I will pick you and your friend up at King's Cross after the train arrives. You don't need to pack much. I don't epect your reply. I know you will be there._

Frowning, it wasn't even signed though it was obvious whom it was from. Harry handed the letter to his friend.

Draco's eyes looked gaunt, "If I refuse…he just might…do something to mother."


	12. The champions

**Title: One's Most Hated Name**

**Summary: Harry Potter's younger brother, Mark was thought to be the prophesized child and Harry was left to the orphanage where Voldemort attended. Harry's adventure as a first year student will turn for the worst.**

**Disclaimer: Dun own it….k?**

Draco was in utter shock after reading the letter his father wrote him. Sure his father never was nice but it wasn't so upfront as this. He meant business this time.

Harry wondered why Draco's father could be so forceful for this reunion. Unless it had somethig to do with this year in particular. What happened that might have happened to change things? Death Eaters out in the open? Maybe Lucius was worried about Draco? No, that couldn't be it. When Voldemort first came back, by the way Draco acted, Lucius didn't seem to mind then. No, it has to be something else. Harry thought hard. This year, afterall this year is a big year where the three largest schools in Europe gather. Maybe it has something to do with the Tri-Wizard tournament? Or maybe it was after all the first year of Hogwarts for Draco and his father wanted to tell him something about Hogwarts? No, those seemed like minor issues. Why then? Harry pondered hard by it soon came to it. The idea seemed so bizarre that it might actually be true. What if Lucius was actually a Death Eater? What if the Minister of Magic was none other than a Death Eater?

Thinking hard, something nagging at the back of Harry's mind came to him. It was long forgotten information but in the real light of things, if felt as though Harry had something stuck at the back of his mind. Thinking hard, Harry remember back when the Death Eaters were attacking, there was something peculiar. The most peculiar thing that Harry remembered that day was before the attack, there were a bunch of men in long black cloaks and white masks. Harry remembered this because the seeing them peaked his attention. Harry was sure one of them asked, "Lucius, are the preps ready?" This explained why Voldemort hasn't even tried to reach Harry yet, this was his plan. He figured out that Harry was close to Draco.

Harry turned his head sharply at his friend. "Draco, we need to talk," Harry said in a low enough whisper that his voice reached to only Draco and his own ear.

Draco still stared as the small piece of parchment with the un-small news scribbled on top. "What do I do? Harry, can you wait? I…I"

Draco sounded somewhat scared and confused so Harry answered for him, "Not much you can do. I'll go with you to keep you company. It'll be more fun with the both of us."

Draco looked thankfully at his friend Harry but he rejected the idea, "Harry…you see, there are some things that you don't know about my family. Especially my dad, he's a bit different."

Harry glanced impatiently at Draco, "Look I know, I need to talk to you. Let's head over to our dorm. Come on."

Draco looked thoughtfully at Harry, at any other time Harry practically anounced that he knew the family secret of Draco, Draco would have at least acted a bit shocked but it seems as though Draco couldn't be more shocked than he is now. Draco walked out of the Great Hall as though he were floating on a cloud.

When finally arriving at their dorm, Harry locked the door with a strong charm and truned around to face Draco.

"Look, I need to explain some things to you. I figured out that your father, is a Death Eater," Harry started though he could have imagined that he was being very blunt, possibly annoyingly so but the news had to get out there without all the other wishy washy stuff, "I figures it out just now everything fit in nicely now. Draco, I'm going with you wether you want me to or not. We both can look after each other's backs there. There is no option, if you don't let me go, I'm going to tie you up and keep up locked up in my closet for the rest of the holidays. Understand?" Harry asked looking into his best friend's eyes.

Draco at this point couldn't feel more proud that he had made a frined like Harry. This was only half the story though, what Draco didn't know was that if he never had made friends with Harry, this whole ordeal would probably never have happened but Harry wasn't about to tell Draco that. It was too late now anyways. Draco replied, "Sure, Harry. Thanks."

Harry closed his eyes in relief. He knew this was a trap. Too obvious a trap, Harry might have just signed his death wish but thinking back at his previous best friend, it didn't matter anymore.

Draco quickly scribbled a 'Yes, father' on the back and left for the owlery.

Draco looked like he daydreamed the rest of the day. He went through the motions of homework, classes and the likes for the rest of the week.

Finally, the day of the arrival of the other two major schoold arrived. Draco just began turning back into his regular old self by complaining on some of the Gryffindors during breakfast.

Classes went slowly for the pair as in each class, each teacher gave them all leactures on how to act and behave when the other schools finally came.

Two classes left Harry said as he looked down at his timetable. First potions, then DADA.

Harry and Draco made their way to potions. Before class started, Harry was called up to the front of the class.

"Mr. Preston, what happened during the duelling club last week?" Snape asked curtly.

"Nothing much, sir," Harry answered, as much as he wanted the Potters to pay for what they did, he didn't want to be a tattletale and get Snape to do it for him.

"So am I to understand nothing got you a force resignation in he dueling club finals and a detention?" Snape asked peering into Harry's eyes searching for weakness.

"Mr. Preston, the other Slytherins already told me what has happened. At this point, I don't need a confession, really. Ten points for Slytherin for not tattleling. Go back to your seat," Snape ordered.

"Yes, sir," Harry said and immediately left for his seat.

"What was that about?" Draco asked.

"He wanted to know what happened during the dueling club," shrugged Harry.

"And…?" Draco asked expecting more.

"And it seems as though he knew what happened already," Harry replied.

"Quiet down now," Snape said.

The class quieted down immediately recognising the telltale signs of when Snape was in a foul mood.

"Mr. Potter, be quiet," Snape said, "That's ten points off for Gryffindor."

"But I wasn't even talking!" Mark complained.

"That's 5 points off for ignoring me and talking even further and 5 more for protesting against a proffesor and 5 more for not adding sir or proffesor at the end. I believe that's 25 points no?" Snape smiled. It was to be a long day for all the Gryffindors.

"Really, sir, I didn't-" Mark once again complained.

"That's enough of you. You have received a detention with me today after your next class. Yes, why yes, today's the day the students from the other schools are coming isn't it? Now behave yourself," Snape said and continued with the lesson.

When class was dismissed, Mark and his groupies as Draco liked to call them came for Harry.

"I bet you told Snape that I won over you at the dueling club, you know, you're really low," Mark said with an air of superiority.

"Then you'd lose all the money you bet because I didn't do anything at all," Harry said in response.

"You-" Mark began but knowing Mark, he just had to pick a fight outside the Potions room, right after class so when Snape walked out…

"Mr. Potter, would you like me to assign you another detention? Go to your next classes, now," Snape said and walked away annoyed.

DADA was like any other typical class, Proffesor Potter was gicing them all advice on what to do when the other schools arrive.

"Do not play any sort of tricks on them, I will be watching," Proffesor Potter said, "What should we do before they arrive?"

Hermione's hand shot straight up and she started waving it furiously in the air as though it was her duty to answer this question.

"No one? Let's try-" Proffesor Potter slurred off as he scanned the room full of students.

Harry rolled his eyes, waiting for his name to be called.

"Harry Preston. Let's try you," Potter said smiling at Harry.

"We shower? I don't know. They are just regular people," Harry commnted as though the whole motion of setting up a feast for other schools is kind of... lame.

"That's not how you treat you're guests. Oh, and by the way, the answer was to comb your hair. You, I expect to have somewhat difficulty with that, no?" James said and as though he never expected an answer, he moved on.

Harry gritted his teeth, everyone was on edge today, "Yeah, yeah it came from my dad."

"I don't care about your family history Mr. Preston. Be quiet about it will you?" Potter said with a somewhat bored look on his face.

"Yeah sorry, I won't talk about them," Harry replied.

Potter in somewhat of a shock. Did that Preston kid just agree with him when he told Preston to be quiet? Miracles do happen sometimes I suppose.

"Moving on with the lesson. Surprise test people," Proffesor Potter announced as though he inflicted good news on his students.

The class groaned. Great, beautiful way to end classes today.

"This is a review on fiuls," Potter said while passing sheets of parchment out, "You may begin now."

Harry finished first and left the room once he handed it in. Finally, classes were over. Harry headed back into the dorms and took a quick shower and changed clothes. With everything done at roughly 5 o'clock, he had one hour tofinish his potions essay.

Halfway through his essay, Draco slipped in the door. "That was tiring, he test was pretty hard," Draco complained.

"That's because you don't study," Harry answered pointedly while still writing his essay.

Draco took a very quick shower and dressed. Harry and Draco then left the dorm, very curious as to meet their guests for the first time.

Arriving at the main gates, it was a hectic scene. Professors were running about ordering students to fix their ties and hair and the likes, Filch especially was in a bad mood as Harry passed him. Filch was muttering, "More of the students, more mess! Back in the day…"

When it was ten to six, finally everyone was lined up, arranged in perfect rows of two. Beside Harry, Draco was muttering nervously.

Harry wondered whether Draco forgot about the incident with the letter.

The sky was a hazy gray with some clouds blocking out the moonlight. It was a cold night and snow covered the entire school grounds. The lake nearby wasn't yet frozen though thin sheets of ice were beginning to form.

Harry glanced at his watch: 5:59:57. 3 seconds to go. 2…1…0

Gasps errupted as students realized that there was something enourmous approaching the school. The enormous thing people saw was in the sky. It sped closer and closer till Harry was able to see it's contour lines. It looked in the shape of a dozen winged horses and a exceptionally large carriage.

The carriage landed on the soft green before the entire Hogwarts' student body.

Harry squinted to get a good look at the carriage. It was white and gold in color. It had a large crest on one of it's many doors. Fine gold detailing was crafted onto the side panels of the carriage. The carriage itself wasn't the only amazing thing. Another amazing thing was the horses which were pulling it. The horses were golden in color and had fiery red eyes. They rested their long and tired wings and folded them to the sides of their body.

A small foot steped out of the carriage followed by which was the most enormous woman Harry ever saw.

"Ah, Madam Maxime. Just how have you been?" Headmaster Dumbledore asked aporaching the large lady with a warm and welcoming smile.

Students looked on with their jaws open. Harry knew what went on in each of their heads. Is it possible that this Madam Maxime was actually human?

Two dozen students came flooding out of the carriage. Half of whome were girls and half boys. The Hogwarts students and what Harry guessed to be Beauxbatons students were glancing to each other with curiosity.

" 'ello Dumbly-door. I 'ope I find you well?" Madam Maxime asked with some warmth also.

"Yes, never been better. Our other guests of honor have seemed to arive as well," Dumbledore said and looked far in the distance ahead of him.

Harry and Draco folllowed their Headmaster's gaze to find nothing in the distance. Just trees, land and lake.

'No, the lake was behaving oddly,' Harry thought.

"Hey, what's wrong with the lake? All of a sudden there are waves and there's no wind!" Draco commented.

Soon after, a formation of a whirlpool appeared on the surface of the lake. A dark mast prodded out from the whirlpool. A ship followed the mast out of the harsh waters and the lake seemed to stilled immediately.

The ship was almost all black in color except for their school crest which was carved on the side of the ship.

As the ship docked a man with sleek and silver hair strotted out wearing a large fur coat.

"Dumbledore! It's just spledid to see you again! Come out students!" the man said calling out two dozen students.

Draco gasped, his eyes wide in shock as though he were paralised and all the colour drained from his face. Harry wondered what was wrong with Draco, but then again he has been acting weird ever since the letter came in.

"Thank you Karkaroff," Dumbledore replied, "It has been a while hasn't it?"

"Oh yes, yes indeed it has! Madam Maxime is that you! You look simply delightful today, have you lost weight since I last saw you?" Karkakoff asked seemingly interested but his eyes wandered past the Beauxbaton students and towards the Hogwarts students. Karkaroff smiled as his eyes skimmed past Draco's and rested on Harry's. It stayed this way for who knew how long till Madam Maxime responded.

"Karkaroff, why you get more charming everytime I meet you," Madam Maxime answered.

"Oh yes!" Karkaroff exclaimed as though he remembered something. He grabbed a student from his many students. Harry peered over to see what the boy looked like but his hood was up, "Dumbledore, it is getting cold out here and I believe Morran here is shaking would you please allow us inside, he does have a sensitive thing towards the cold."

Even though 'Morran' was sensitive to the cold, he took off his hood. The first thing Harry processed was how platinum blonde his hair was and how pale his conpletion was. Morran turned and faced the Hogwarts students and unlike Karkaroff, he didn't even pause at Harry but his eyes this time was fixated on Draco.

Draco's already white completion turned already white as he watched Morran keep warm by rubing his hand on his arm. Morran smiled at Draco maliciously and pulled his face ove his hoo once more and followed the Headmasters in.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Harry…Harry!" Draco whispered as a stampede started to form around the main door for the rush of students that wanted to escape from the cold. Harry and Draco hung out behind everyone.

"What is it? Hey, what happened to you?" Harry asked too cold and tired to figure anything out.

"It's. That was my brother! He looked at me and he touched…he touched his left arm!" Draco almost whispered.

"So he's already…" Harry trailed off leaving Draco to figure it out.

"Yeah, he might be. They recruit kids when they're in their second years. This might be why…my dad wanted me back, to get me ready for next year," Draco said all at once.

Harry's brain jumpred from sleeping mode to overtime work, 'No way! A sudden thought once again errupted in his mind. What if one reason Draco was called back was because of Harry but another supporting reason may be to make Draco a Death Eater like his brother and then that would certainly be the best way to get at me.'

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. 'Too late now, we can't go back on our decision or else…'

"Don't worry about it. I promise I'll make sure you wont become a Death Eater. Trust me, it'll be as unprofitable for you as well as myself," Harry responded walking in through the main doors when almost all the students went back inside.

The main hall was decorated accordingly. Everything was polished so that Harry swore he could see his reflection on the table.

Dinner as always was a feast fit for kings. Goblets of butterbeer and dishes of extremely well done food kept refilling itself. Of course, no all the schools were used to Hogwarts. Almost all of the Beauxbatons boys and girls sat at the Revenclaw table though some did walk by Harry giggling which made some Slytherin girls roll their eyes.

The Durmstrang population sat on the Slytherin tables, which earned the Durmstrang population glares from the Gryffindors. Everyone ignored the Gryffindor tables though; they didn't amount to much in the Slytherin's eyes.

Draco and Harry whispered to another furiously.

Harry tried convincing Draco that it was absolutel normal for Lucius' son to go to Durmstrang, he was in fact positive that it should have been expected if he knew that Morran Malfoy was actually a Durmstrang student.

Draco was wishy-washy during the whole time with many 'what if' situations.

"Look, things are going to happen this year. I can tell. You can't have expected to live your whole life whithout something like this to happen! What did you expect? Really now, get a hold of yourself. You need to be alert in case they try to get the mark on you especially during Christmas," Harry said which in the end convinced Draco to be more relaxed about the whole situation.

Halfway through eating his mashed potatoes, Morran dropped his distance between him and Draco and came towards them.

Harry nudged Draco and tilted his head in the direction of his apporaching brother. What Harry said to Draco earlier seemed to have taken affect because Draco, unlike what Harry has initially thought might do, which was to get pale, actually looked his older brother in the eye.

"Hello, Draco. Nice to see you again. Father's been talking all about you in the past few days," Morran grinned as he took a seat across the table from the two.

Whispering among the students thus started;

'Hey! Isn't that the son of the Minister of Magic?'

'I heard he was the top student in Durmstrang last year!'

'Wait, he's talking to Draco Malfoy and since he's a Malfoy, you think they're related?'

'They can't be related, besides Malfoy is an old wizarding name, other people may have that name.'

"Charmed," Draco said continuing on with his meal.

"How cold. After all, we haven't seen each other in so many years," Morran said content with carrying this conversation all by himself, "Did you know, while you were away from the manor, I got initiated?"

"Initiated?" Harry asked joining this conversation in case things turned sour, though of course Harry knew the answer to his own question.

"Yes, initiated into a club of sorts. Anyways, Draco, I hope you do come to spend time with us during the winter, I am to make sure of it myself. I hope you do allow your lovely friend here to come with," Morran said sounding sly indeed.

Dumbledore chose that exact time to stand, "Quiet down everybody. I hope you treat our guests with kindness as well as open arms this year. I am sure that by now, all of you have filled your stomachs to the fullest so allow me to start with my very shortened speech. In a week, the choosing process for the champion of each school will begin. Only one will go down in history. Only one will be victorious. I would like all students to please have your names in the goblet of fire if you have not done so already. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students are to follow their headmater or headmistress to their sleeping quarters."

With that, students filled out of the Great Hall. Many excitedly whispering on what they were to do if they were chosen.

"Well, looks like I'll take my leave now," Morran said and got up and followed the rest of the Durmstrang students.

Harry and Draco also got up to leave.

"Well, what do you think?" Harry asked Draco.

"I'm fine, I don't care anymore. They weren't there most my life so all it fells like is just like talking to strangers," Draco shrugged.

They finally made their way back to their common room.

Draco and Harry turned to their room. Draco immediately flopped onto his bed and Harry followed the suit.

"What do you think? Do you think he might be the Durmstrang champion?" Draco asked.

"I don't know but I can say his Headmaster has confidnece in it. That Karkaroff fellow, he's pretty suspicious no?" Harry asked but there wasn't an answer. Draco had fallen asleep.

….

The following week went by with a lot homework; mainly because teachers tried to make themselves seem more acceptable in the eyes of the other Headmaster and Headmistress.

Homework was barable for Harry but it seemed as though not only the teachers wanted to shine. The captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team called practise on from 5 out of the seven following days.

Hermione somehow just fell into their pace of things. It almost felt weird that because she knew what many people didn't know about them, she had this clich to hanging with them. Well whatever that had Hermione hanging around them made Harry's and Draco's life much more easier, especially for Draco. Hermione wrote down timetable fro them to study by which put another perspective on Harry's busy schedule. Draco was good at spells and practical things but he was terrible at essays which was what many teachers assigned them to do and Harry was glad that Draco could bother Hermione about homework rather than him.

At the end of the week, when Sunday rolled around, all the students were to some degree used to the amount of homework.

"It's today, finally," Draco slipped in his two cents worth, "I can't believe it took this loog to get to the Tri-Wizard tournament!"

"I heard Crabbe and Goyle of second year slipped their names in," Harry remarked.

"No way, they can't have thought they would win," Draco said dumbfounded.

"It was more like they didn't think at all," Harry joked.

They finally made their was into the Great Hall for dinner. Morran gave a cinical wave of hello, which the duo ignored.

Taking their seats at the end of the Slytherin table, Harry noticed that almost everyone was already there.

"Look at all the people, they must all be anxious to hear whether they mad it in or no," Harry said aloud.

"No kidding," Morran said as he once again sat beside them.

"Why do you keep appearing?" Draco asked annoyed, "I don't assosiate with your sorts."

"My sorts? Here's an interesting thought, if I were to leave and live an easy life with mother, then you'd probably be stuck in my position with father. Interesting no?" Morran asked expecting Draco's response to be denial.

Harry cut in ahead of Draco, "He's not though, this is the way reality is. If you keep thinking of what could have been if you traded your life with your brother that you'll never be able to live your life no matter how hard it is compared to your brothers' ," Harry responded.

"Relax, I was just joking, I'm perfectly fine to what happened but what you just said had an uncanny resemblance to someone I know," Morran replied.

"No, I don't think you know him," Harry responded all the while knowing that his two friends were confused.

"Why are you sitting with us anyways? Shoo,"Draco said annoyed at the nerve of this guy.

"I just want to see my little brother, that's all. Besides, I want you all to see me walk up there as the champion for Durmstrang. Jealous, first years?" Morran asked teasingly.

"No, now leave," Draco said decively, so much so that Morran actually gave in.

"Fine, this isn't any fun anyways,' Morran said and walked back towards his Slytherin and Durmstrang group of friends.

A loud ringing erupted in the hall. The students traced the sound to Dumbledore tapping with a fork on his wine goblet.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. Today will be marked as the day our Triwizard Tournament begins. I believe we should commence the selection process immediately. I would like to inform the champions to head for the room on the side of the Hall. The goblet please?" Dumbledore asked after he pointed to a small door on the side of the Great Hall.

Filch came walking up the Hall with his cat slinking slowly behind him. Filch carried the Goblet with the blue flames all the way to the Proffesor's table and handed the goblet to Dumbledore.

"The choosing shall begin now!" Dumbledore said as the dancing blue flames glowed red.

A name scrawled on a piece of paper fell out of the goblet which Dumbledore caught.

"Alas, our first champion. The Champion of Beauxbaton…Fleur Delacour!" Dumbledore yelled.

A very pretty girl walked gracefully over towards the door but not before stopped and waving to everyone. Madam Maxime was on her feet clapping as loudly as she can, and it was loud especially with those enourmous hands.

"Next up!" Dumbledore yelled as another piece of parchment flew out of the red-flamed goblet.

"Our next Champion from Durmstrang! I'd like for everyone to greet the son of our Minister of Magic which started the project of the Triwizard Tournament. The Champion of Durmstrang is Morran Malfoy!" Dumbledore yelled.

Loud explosions were heard from the Slytherin table. Karkakoff was extremely loud and boastful, "I knew it!" he yelled.

Morran grinned at his younger brother and his two friends and left to join Fleur in the room next door.

"Our last Champion! The representative for Hogwarts is…" Dumbledore announced as he grabbed the floating piece of parchment the Goblet coughed out. Dumbledore's face furrowed in puzzlement, " I'd like to wlecome the Champion of Hogwarts. I'd like to welcome…"


	13. Malfoy Manor

**Title: One's Most Hated Name**

**Summary: Harry Potter's younger brother, Mark was thought to be the prophesized child and Harry was left to the orphanage where Voldemort attended. Harry's adventure as a first year student will turn for the worst.**

**Disclaimer: Dun own it….k?**

I'd like to welcome the Champion of Hogwarts. I'd like to welcome Harry Preston," Dumbledore said his tone implied trouble was coming.

Harry could tell why. The whole school was in uproar. Students from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw yelling at how the cheating and slimy Slytherins must have cheated to allow one of theirs in. Slytherins, whom were in surprise themselves, simply looked at Harry oddly.

"Harry! Harry, how did you?" Draco stammered in confusion.

"Um, long story, tell you later," Harry replied barely glancing over at Draco.

Harry heard Mark's voice over everyone else's shouting, "This is unfair! I bet Voldemort rigged it! I bet Harry's in league with Voldemort!"

Other Gryffindors in Mark's surrounding heard him and passed on the news. Before long, everyone in the Great Hall other than Slytherins loudly voiced their opinion on how Harry is in league with Voldemort. The Slytherins by this time defended themselves and their champion.

Not a single person could be heard in the loud Hall. Harry could see Durmstrang and Beauxbatons Headmasters smiling though, obviously happy that one of their challengers was a first year.

A hand grasped Harry's shoulder and locked on tight. Harry turned around to face the furious face Proffesor Potter gave him.

"Mr. Preston, I believe this makes it the second time I'll have to disqualify you. I personally can't believe someone like you will get past the tasks. I think someone more like Alicia Spinnet should be our Champion. I'll inform the Headmaster-" Potter Sr. began trying to keep his cool when he got interrupted.

"Harry Preston. Please follow me to the Champion's room?" Dumbledore asked.

Dumbledore led the way to the small room after Harry nodded in agreement. Potter Sr. looked very much like a deer caught in headlights. As much as Harry hopped Professor Potter would remain that way for the rest of his school year, nothing is perfect. Potter Sr. snapped out of his daze and quickly followed Dumbledore and Harry.

Entering through the wooden door and into a cozy room. Harry noticed the other two champions to the side of the room talking animatedly to each other though now they turned around to face the people who entered the room.

"Who iz 'zis boy?" Fleur asked, "He c'ant be ze last Champion? Could he?"

"No, he's not," Potter began again but stopped when Dumbledore raised his hand.

"Harry, did you put your name into the Goblet?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Yes," Harry replied. 'It's not like I care if you let me in or not. But then again, if I could win the money, I won't have to return to this school next year. I can afford schooling in Muggle world London' Harry thought; he was careful to wipe his mind blank.

"Do you know how you were able to put your name in? It is enchanted with many layers of spells that first years didn't even learn," Dumbledore explained.

Harry thought hard, 'The truth should come out here. At least about the age anyways.'

"Professor Dumbledore, you see, I'm actually 12 years old. I turned twelve when you thought I was turning eleven. I don't know why but my records are wrong," Harry said.

"Then, I suppose through wizard-" Dumbledore began but for once he was interrupted as the door flew open.

"Dumbledore! It should be fine! Allow the lad to compete! After all, we are bound by wizard oath," Karkaroff reasoned.

"Yes, allow ze boy in," Madam Maxime agreed whole-heartedly.

"Yes. Harry Preston, congratulations on representing Hogwarts in the Tri-Wizard tournament," Dumbledore smiled, though Harry knew it looked somewhat like a troubled smile.

All the while listening, Morran's fears were slowly confirmed. He never expected Harry to be in the Triwizard Championship. This might infringe on his plans.

"Preston!" Morran called Harry over while Fleur was recieveing congrats from her Headmaster.

"What?" Harry asked, though he didn't care much for what Morran wanted to say.

"This will be the one and only warning I'll give you. Quit this tournament now. Forfeit, I don't care how you do it. Just quit," Morran whispered keeping his eyes locked on Dumbledore's conversation with a heated Proffesor Potter.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because-" Morran replied quickly.

"Morran. COME HERE!" Karkaroff said, hissing out the last part. Morran glanced over an apology at Harry and walked off.

Harry ignored the two. Perhaps Morran wanted to scare Harry, though Harry knew that probably wasn't the case.

"Champions! I congratulate all of you for making thus far but the road will only get harder as time passes. The first task will be kept secret from you till last moment. It will begin during the second week back from your winter holidays. That way, you can fill up your heads with information," Dumbledore informed them, "This is all the information you will get. You may head to your rooms now."

Harry walked out of the room to find the Great Hall empty except for Draco, whom was still waiting for Harry at their seats.

"Thanks for waiting Draco!" Harry said as cheerfully as he can, thinking about leaving this dreaded school. His dreaded family.

"Sure no problem. So how did you get in the tournament?" Draco asked though seeming polite, though Harry could detect an undetone.

"I'm actually-," Harry began.

"Mr. Preston! I would like to see you in my office. Immediately," Preffesor Snape decreed leaving no room for argument.

Harry rolled his eyes, 'Geez, everyone just keeps getting interupted these days.'

"I'll see you in the dorm," Harry whispered to Draco knowing Proffessor's Snape's question would be the same.

"Follow me," Snape ordered and led Harry down the dungeons, as his cape billowed from the speed Snape was walking at.

Snape led Harry in through a large door and into an average sized room. It was his study. Potions of every colour lined the wall-to-wall shelves. In the middle of the room stood a large desk with a chair behind and in fron of it.

"Take a seat," Snape said not with the usual harshness his tone usually carried.

Harry sat down on the large black leather seat.

"Mr. Preston, explain to me how your name was chosen when you are underage. Then, explain to me how an underaged wizard such as yourself was able to be chosen above all other, more experienced witches and wizards," Snaped asked, this time his voice carried out a bit of curiosity.

"When I attended St. Mary's Orphanage, they misprinted my birthdate. They switched it one year early and the typo wasn't corrected due to the extreme amount of paperwork the headmistress would have to do so I remained 10 years old when I was really 11," Harry explained the first part, "I don't really know why the goblet chose me to represent Hogwarts."

"Is that so? Well, remember that you are a Slytherin. If you are to go and represent all of Hogwarts, make it so that you do not shame this entire house. Merlin knows why the goblet chose you so competition may be hard. Therefore, if you need any supplies, go directly to me. No matter what the problem, am I understood?" Snape asked though the implied meaning this time was omnious.

'So, Snape just congratulated me for representing Slytherin and told me to do them proud and if I need any underhand dealings or questions with tasks I should ask him. Geez, he should just say it straight,' Harry though but resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Yes, sir," Harry responded blandly back at Snape.

"Good, I've no doubt that Slytherin would love to congratulate their new champion, you may leave," Snape said and Harry wasted no time to leave Professor Snape's study due to Harry's tired composition.

Walking back through the dungeons and through the hidden entrance Harry arrived into the Slytherin's common room jam-packed with Slytherins laughing and rumoring.

"Wow, Harry, how did you do it?"

"Shows them Gryffindors right, I'd say!"

"Can you imagine if a first-year Slytherin actually won? We'd get to gloat for ages for this!"

"Harry! Harry, that was incredible; how you name shot out of the goblet and all! How did you put your name in?" Avery asked enthusiastically.

Harry looked around the room for a closer look. It seems as though the entire Slytherin student body was out. Butterbeers and expensive snack appeared lining tables.

"Yes, Harry. Do tell us how you go in," Draco appeared from behind Goyle, a bulky second year.

"They messed up my year and I'm actually 12," Harry replied, might as well go with the truth since lies don't work nearly as well.

"Woah, Harry! You should be in my year than!" Blaise, another second year remarked.

"Yeah, I should but I told you, they thought I was actually a year younger," Harry added on.

Someone grabbed hold of Harry's arm and pulled him away from the noisy crowd.

"Harry! You do know that you're just a first year and your opponents are all either sixth or seventh years right? All of the magical community in Britain is watching this and probably betting on this too. They might do something…," Hermione trailed off near the end of her speech.

"Don't worry, I won't fall that easily besides, what can they do, with three Headmasters here?" Harry replied though Hermione just confirmed his own thoughts. 'Voldemort may catch on to this and divert his attention back onto himself.'

Harmione looked as though she wanted to say something back in retort but Harry pushed past her and headed up for his dorm.

Draco came up an hour later, when most of the party go-ers realized that their guest of honour already left.

"You never told me that you should have been in the second year," Draco said begrudginly.

"It never occurred to me, that's all," Harry replied not the least bit concerned.

"Just what else are you not telling anybody? Whatever, fine. Don't tell me. I don't want to know," Draco hissed and closed his curtains around his bed after climbing onto his bed.

Harry didn't like to admit it but a word perfectly suited the answer for that question, "Everything."

Next morning, Harry skipped breakfast; he didn't want yesterday's scene to repeat itself.

Though by mid-morn in charms class Harry regretted his decision. He was hungry and it didn't matter if he was in the Great Hall or not people pointed and whispered about Harry everywhere he walked. Harry all the while reminded himself that it was so he didn't have to ever see his parents again or his annoying little brother; he'd be able to support himself with those galleons turned into muggle pounds.

"We knew it! You must be in league with Voldemort! You reak of evil! How did you get your name into the goblet anyways?" speak of the devil, Markk appeared and announced behind him.

Harry stopped to turn around to face Mark. Many passer-bys stopped to listen in, in hopes of having the 'big question' answered. Just how did he do it?

"Geez, you saw it yourself. Remember? You were the one who told me to do it and I put my name in. Think about it for a while, don't think too hard though or you'll go into overtime," Harry said and walked off. He wasn't in the mood to explain his age since he'd have to explain to his enemy that he's an orphan and Mark would take his age into thinking that Harry failed a year.

Harry left Mark with his Gryffindor friends starting unbased rumours and headed for his next class; History of Magic. Harry was early so he took his seat near the end of the class.

"Hello Harry. So, I've heard the news, congrats," Lavender, a second year Gryffindor, aproached Harry.

"Um, Hello. Lavender," Harry replied, "You're a second year right? You got the wrong class."

"No, I was looking for you. I'm so glad you remembered my name," Lavender squeaked. Harry rolled his eyes. He knew almost every body's name. It wasn't that hard to remember, it was just a word.

Lavender kept chatting to Harry, which earned her suspicious looks from the rest of the Slytherin student body. Why was a Gryffindor talking to a Slytherin on first name basis?

Draco walked in, glanced at Harry and took a seat on the opposite side of the class.

Harry stood up and walked to Draco, completely ignoring Lavender, which earned him an hmph!

"What's wrong? It's not my fault the goblet chose me, you know," Harry consoled though half-heartedly.

"I'm not mad alright?" Draco glanced around to make sure no one was evesdropping, "Look, you know almost everything about me but I kow barely anything about you. All of a sudden you are the champion of Hogwarts and my brother which I haven't seen for ages is the Champion for Durmstrang and you're now completely different!" Draco whispered harshly all at once.

"That is my fault how? Look, fine if you want to know things about me, I'll tell you alright? Besides, I thought that before the end of this you'd practically would know everything about me," Harry lied through his teeth. He never expected this to come up but as he thought now, it was bound to. Harry never really did like lying but at this point it was necessary. If he told all his secrets to Draco and both Harry and his brother then became champions to leave him alone, then he's be at least a bit bitter too. The main reason though was Draco was about to leave for Christmas holiday in a week to meet his Death Eater father, Harry can't afford to lose his friendship with Draco now.

"Fine. I wasn't really mad anyways. I was just nervous. It's nearing Chirstmas holidays you know. I have more important stuff than to worry about than a school tournament," Draco said as he followed Harry back towards where Harry sat before. Harry noticed that Lavender had left and wondered why Lavender was so nice to him despite their house.

Throughout the next week, Harry knew why Lavender approached him. It wasn't only Lavender, it was allmost all the girls in the student body. Draco joked that maybe if Harry were to wink at this frist year Hufflepuff student who'd been watching Harry, that she'd faint. Harry was embarassed thoughout this all to Draco's laughter of course and much to Mark's jealousy.

The day before the day of departure, Morran once again joined Harry and Draco for dinner.

"What do you want now?" Draco asked, eyes slit.

"No reason. You'll be coming over tommorow right?" Morran asked though an undetected tone was heard.

"Yep, and I'll be coming too," Harry replied for Harry to let Draco finish off his chicken.

"Right, about that, Draco. Why don't you invite someone else, like that girl Hermione?" Morran whispered this time, sounding a bit worried.

"Why should I? We don't even know the other girl that well. Leave us alone will, you? We can take care of ourselves," Draco replied not even bothering to look at his older brother.

Morran's eyes turned cold and walked away but not before saying, "Whatever, it's your choice and life."

"What do you think he meant by that, Harry?" Draco asked watching his brother walk away.

"I dunno. He might be just trying to scare us. Doesn't matter now. It's not like we can go back and deny the request," Harry reasoned.

Dinner was over and Harry and Draco left for the library to finish off their potions essay.

Harry finished his off in about an hour and remained there for about 30 more minutes to read some textbooks while waiting for Draco to finish.

"There! I'm done," Draco announced as Harry was reading an interesting but inaccurate book about elves.

Finally, Harry and Draco ended their last full day at Hogwarts sleeping their way into tommorow.

It was almost 10:00pm before one of the boys woke. Rushing the whole morning to pack and eat breakfast and shower, they made it in time for the 11:00pm train which in itself was quite a feat.

Harry and Draco boarded the train and took a compartment in the middle. Harry looked out the window to see Hogwarts fading into the background till it couldn't be seen anymore.

Draco pulled out a set of exploding snap to which Harry and Draco played till someone slid open the compartment door.

"Hello, gentlemen. How's it going?" Morran asked and took a seat across from Harry, beside Draco, "No I'm not here to annoy you guys. I have to direct you people back to Malfoy Manor."

"We really didn't have a decent chat inside Hogwarts, Draco," Morran noted, seemingly genuinely interested in Draco's affairs, "So how have you been? Is mother doing well?"

Harry felt awkward to be in the conversation but he stayed within the compartment in case Morran tries anything odd. Harry glanced at Draco and gave a semi-shrug, indicating that go ahead and tell Morran, what's the worse that could happen?

"Yeah, I've been fine. Not much to tell about. Mother's all right too. We've been living averagely. Not much to tell really," Draco noted to his brother.

"I see. Can't say it's the same for me though. Forget it; let's play more exploding snap," Morran suggested.

Draco pulled out his deck in agreement. Harry didn't know how he did it but Morran won 13 times in a row till Draco was fed up and magically exploaded the card Morran was holding with his wand. This set up Morran to aim for Draco but instead, accidentaly exploaded Harry's right arm pocket. Harry, in retaliation expelliarmused Morran but Morran set up a shield and Draco's wand went flying to the wall opposite. This lasted for hours till they all laid down on the seats and floors trying to catch their breaths. Their skin were mostly bruised and their clothes torn into pieces.

Morran sat up. "Veterus Fixiarmus," Morran whispered still trying to get his breath back and Harry's and Draco's clothes were healed immediately.

Harry added on, "Healartis."

The bruises on their skins slowly faded to a dull red and vanished.

"I didn't know you could be so nice, bro," Draco smiled.

"So did I," Morran replied.

The train stopped to a halt slowly afterwards and the three unloaded their luggage from the train and got off.

"Follow me, he should be waiting," Morran muttered seeming to regain his composure and led the way out of the muggle packed train station.

Morran turned many corners until after five minutes of walking; Morran led them to a stretch limousine. It was long a black in color and so clean it seemed new.

"Come on guys, get in," Morran told the two first-years.

The inside was obviously magically altered. The vehicle seemed three times it's size on the inside. There was even a bed for the extremely tired, there was also a coller filled with butterbeer.

It took only 20 minutes to arrive at their destination. Harry walked out to face the largest house he'd ever seen. The house was black in color, from what Harry can tell, large expensive curtains hung from inside the windows. The lawn was neatly kept and the bushes cut so that it resembled a snake around a sword. Gates with the word 'Malfoy' behind them were almost as big as the width of the Great Hall.

Harry watched a figure approach them.

"Welcome and welcome back to Malfoy Manor," Lucius Malfoy said with a large grin on his face.

What worried Harry the most was that even though Malfoy Sr.'s mouth formed a smile, his eyes reflected those that were of cold steel.

"My lord, something unexpected has happened," Wormtail said, proud that he didn't stutter this time.

"What is it?" Voldemort sneered annoyed that Wormtail would dare interrupt him while he was receiving a report from a Death Eater in the inner circle.

"I-it's about the-the t-t-tournament," Wormtail spoke though his eyes were closed, expecting to be in pain any moment.

"What is it? What about the tournament," The Dark Lord hissed.

"This is the list of all the champions," Wortail approached his master with a paper sized parchment.

Voldemort scanned the names over:

_Champion of Beauxbatons: Fleur Delacours_

_Champion of Durmstrang: Morran Malfoy_

_Champion of Hogwarts: Harry Preston_

The Dark Lord was pleased that Malfoy and been awarded entrance but his eyes stopped on Harry Preston.

Voldemort laughed a cruel high-piched laugh. "This makes everything much more interesting," the Dark Lord said amused.

Wormtail let go the breath that he was subconsciously holding.

"Wormtail, before you leave… _crucio_," Voldmort hissed.

"Did your mother tell you it was polite to look at the person to whom you are speaking? Also, if you give me information this late again, I will not let you leave intact. Now go," Voldemort ordered leaving Wormtail to leave the room trembling.

Voldemort resumed to listening to his Death Eater's details all the while very amused at how things turned out.


	14. His loyalties

**Title: One's Most Hated Name**

**Summary: Harry Potter's younger brother, Mark was thought to be the prophesized child and Harry was left to the orphanage where Voldemort attended. Harry's adventure as a first year student will turn for the worst.**

**Disclaimer: Dun own it….k?**

"Hello, I assume you found your trip tiring? Follow me please," Malfoy Sr. led the way past the shrubbery and towards the house. Harry looked around him. Other than Hogwarts, he's never seen anything so expensive.

Malfoy Sr. opened the double doors, leading them into the house. It was indeed odd; nothing suggested that any Dark Arts magic took place here. Everything was normal. Exceptionally normal actually. Harry walked in to a large circular hall made of fine marble. The ceiling seemed just as high as the one in the Great Hall and a chandelier as large as a bed hung from the ceiling.

A maid walked up to their host, "Welcome home, Morran. Welcome back, Draco." The maid took their clothes and luggage from the car parked outside and headed upstairs.

"Morran, do be a good host! Show our guests to their rooms, they must be tired from the long ride," Lucius said graciously, "Well, I'm afraid I must be off. I have paperwork to sign. A life of a Minister of Magic isn't that easy you know."

Draco and Harry watched as their host walked off, into the many long hallways that were connected to the circular room.

"I'll show you to your rooms," Morran said sounding somewhat empty, "Follow me."

Morran led the two down a long hallway, lined with paintings. The hallways had wooden doors with brass handles on it. The older sibling led them to two doors at the end of the hall.

"Mr. Preston, your luggage should already be inside. As of yours, Draco. There's a door between the two rooms," Morran explained, "I'll be off then."

"Oh man, looks as though Christmas won't be too bad. We're probably going to get lost a lot," Draco noted before entering his room.

Harry didn't reply, entering his own room. The room was more like a house. It had everything one would need in it. A small living room connected to a bedroom, which furthermore connected to a washroom. There was even a small cooler filled with drinks inside the living area.

Harry unpacked his luggage and headed for the room right next door. Draco's room was identical to Harry's.

"You know, my mother and I live in a well off muggle house but I never knew that my father would have owned all this," Draco exclaimed breathlessly, still looking around the room.

"Yeah, same here. I lived on the streets half my life. Who would have thought-," Harry stopped himself; it would be better if Draco didn't know this, "It's 1:30a.m! I bet your Morran and your father is asleep already. I'll show myself out."

"Yeah," Draco agreed from the bedroom.

Harry was thanking his stars that Draco probably didn't hear him as he left and headed for his room.

Entering, Harry found himself muffled as a hand covered his mouth.

"Don't scream," Morrans voice whispered from the shadows behind Harry.

Harry would rather have just beaten the crap out of Morran right there and then; at least it would have been one less competitor in the tournament but Harry could detect no animosity in Morrans voice. Harry thus nodded his head to agree with Morran.

"What do you want," Harry asked, his hand clutched around his wand the whole time.

"I need to talk to you about the Triwizard Tournament," Morran whispered looking around, all the while whispering, "Sit down." Morran showed Harry a seat on a sofa and Morran sat on another directly across from Harry.

Harry sat at the indicated spot; the room was shredded in darkness. Morran refused to turn on the light.

"What's so important about the tournament that you have to tell me at this time of night?" Harry asked. Harry knew this had to do with the thing Morran wanted to say to Harry before Karkaroff had cut Morran off.

"You can't compete in the tournament," Morran whispered as though the words he said hurt him to say.

"You told me this before. At least give me a reason to quit," Harry demanded.

"I-…I can't tell you why but I can say this; the tournament isn't what you think it is. It isn't for the unity of wizards and witches everywhere," Morran stuttered, fist clenched.

Harry was not satisfied with the answer. "Morran. I'm a powerful enough wizard to face anything and a tournament isn't going to faze me."

Morran's fears grew by every word Harry whispered out.

"You don't understand Preston! Fine, you want the truth? Here," Morran hushed. Morran pulled out his left arm and unveiled a curse sealed upon his arm. The Dark Mark was burnt upon his forearm.

"Now that you know I'm a Death Eater. When I told Draco that I was initiated before into a club, this was what I meant. I don't know what you did to the Dark Lord but he keeps obsessing over you and add to that the tournament," Morran paused, his eyes shifted fast as if thinking something at lightning speed.

"I probably told you more than I should have already but know this. No matter how powerful a wizard you are, you cannot defeat the Dark Lord and-," Morran straightened his back, "and I, as a Death Eater has a duty to protect the Lord."

Harry's mind was also moving exceptionally fast. 'Now that I confirmed that Morran is a Death Eater, that makes him my enemy but since because he revealed that he had the Dark Mark. That makes him honest but nevertheless an honest enemy is still an enemy. While he's here I should get as much out of him as I can.'

"I see. You don't have to worry about me being in the tournament anymore," Harry replied. Though it implied he had quit, he never actually said the words, 'I quit'.

"Good that you see it my way Preston," Morran replied, "What did you do to the Dark Lord to make him angry?"

"It wasn't me but my parents helped the Potters a lot," Harry weaved lies as though he were telling the truth. Harry didn't dare try to peak inside Morran's mind since Death Eaters must have some sort of protection against it, after all, they were under the powerful Dark Lord.

"Really?" Morran inquired with an eyebrow raised, "But at Hogwarts you seem to be enemies."

"My parents died in what people tell me was a car accident and so there is no more connection between my family and his and since I'm in Slytherin and he is in Gryffindor…" Harry left the rest open for Morran to figure out, "You said that You-Know-Who dislikes me, then why did he invite me to your house?"

"I don't know. I'm a junior in the 'cause' so I'm not in the inner circle," Morran replied, answering the questions.

"Oh I see. You still haven't told me what's so bad about the tournament," Harry asked as casually as possible.

Morran eyes slitted, not that Harry could see in the dark. "I think I may have overstayed my welcome here. I should leave."

Morran got up and headed for the door. Harry followed Morran to the door.

"One last advice Harry, if you intend to do as your parents did and go against the Dark Lord. I could become more than just your enemy. Take what I said as you want," Morran warned and left, shutting the door slowly as to not make any sound.

Harry closed his eyes. 'Just what was this tournament about?'

Morran closed Harry's door. 'Probably said more than I should have but Harry had a right to know.'

Morran tiptoed down the dark hall. The paintings were all asleep and snoring.

"Morran. How unusual for you to be out and visiting other people at this time of night," Morrans' father's voice echoed off the walls.

Morran looked at his father. Lucius was holding out his wand, which was lit no doubt by a lumos spell. Though the way Lucius stood was no different from always, what has changed was the evil glower in his eyes.

"Coercitio," Lucius called out.

Morran couldn't move. He felt his airway tighten as it got harder to breathe.

"What did you tell the young mister Preston?" Lucius asked.

"Nothing, father," Morran replied knowing full and well that Lucius wouldn't fall for that.

"LIAR," Lucius yelled though he kept his tone down so none of the neighboring rooms could hear.

"I didn't grant you the chance to be in the tournament and the chance to be initiated into the Master's circle so you could tell his enemies his secrets," Lucius whispered hastily.

Morran's intuition along with every nerve in his body told him to run but due to the curse, he could not move anywhere, as his airway seemed to shrink every minute.

"I will take you to see the Dark Lord to remedy you. There, you may beg for his forgiveness, should he choose to forgive you," Lucius smirked.

"Why?" Morran rasped out for he only had the breath to say one word.

"I don't really care about a worthless son who disobeyed the Dark Lord. I can therefore have a chance to be his right hand man," Lucius replied knowing full well Morran probably didn't hear what he had just said.

Lucius was right. Morran didn't. Small black dots flickered, threatening to cloud his whole vision. Lucius relieved Morran of the curse and grabbed on to his left hand all the while holding Morran's hand, he portkeyed away.

The Dark Lord heard knocks on the door to his chamber. "Enter Lucius."

"My Lord," Lucius and Morran knelt though Morran wobbled a bit.

Morran took a few more steps forward and knelt again. "My Lord. I have told Harry Preston about your animosity towards him and that he should quit the tournament. Forgive me, I know that I shouldn't have but-"

"Crucio," Lord Voldemort hissed, "Lucius, isn't he your responsibility?"

"Yes, I'm sorely afraid so. But I have pleasant news for you. My other son, Draco Malfoy could replace Morran as a loyal Death Eater," Lucius offered.

"How sly of you, Lucius. That is why you probably forced Morran here. No?" Voldemort asked though without the usual sarcasm.

Relieving Morran of the second dark curse he felt that day, he addressed to Morran, "I will not punish you as severely as I should have. Your task now will be to get you younger brother here for his initiation on the very first of January."

"Lucius, I will permit your son to stay in the tournament if he is able to bring his brother here and have the initiation go as planned," Voldemort hissed, "Leave Morran."

Morran stood, bowed and left the Dark Lord and his father. When he closed the door, Morran collapsed onto the ground. Never had he been held under the cruciatus that long, his nerves were shot.

"Lucius, very generous of you to offer both your sons to me. Therefore I shall offer you the position of Head of my Inner Circle should your elder son succeed to bring your younger here," Voldemort remarked.

Voldemort smirked. This worked out well just as Lucius planned. With Draco, Voldemort would be able to use the younger son as a pawn for Harry Potter.

A/N: Style is a bit different from before but I needed this chapter to sort of explain that Morrans nice and all but he's still a Death Eater though an honest one. So tell me what you think


	15. To little, to late

**Title: One's Most Hated Name**

**Summary: Harry Potter's younger brother, Mark was thought to be the prophesized child and Harry was left to the orphanage where Voldemort attended. Harry's adventure as a first year student will turn for the worst.**

**Disclaimer: Dun own it….k?**

Harry woke up to the bright sunlight shining through his windows. Wincing at the brightness of the room, he checked the time; it was 9:45.

Harry dressed in plain muggle clothes and made his way to the kitchen. Of course he had to ask the paintings on the walls though most of it sneered at him in disapproval, though one did give him then directions. There was always one oddball painting no matter where you went.

Harry walked down he long hallway and turned his mind onto more serious matters. 'Just why was the Tournament so dangerous? Why would Morran even help me and openly say that's he's to become my enemy and is currently a Death Eater?'

Harry kept pondering till he almost walked right into Draco.

"Hey Harry," Draco smiled, "I was looking for the dining room. This place is huge no?"

Harry smiled warmly, "True, but I prefer smaller places."

As Harry was talking, Draco looked left and right, then whispered, "Harry, when do you think something weird may happen? We both know that they may try and make me one of You-Know-Who's underling! I could barely sleep last night."

"You're right," Harry responded, "We have to stick together or else."

Harry left open the or else because he knew that he didn't want Draco turned into a Death Eater and much less stay at a manor with three Death Eaters.

"What are you boys doing here?," Lucius walked up to them, "I see, you may be lost? Why not ask a painting next time you're lost, you can find that they may be really helpful."

Lucius led the two into an enormous dinning area. The roof was so high Harry could not even see the end of it, though he was sure that this was a charm.

Regular 'muggle' food lay on the counters waiting for them.

Harry tried to hide his smile, "Mr. Malfoy, did you make this?"

"Don't be silly boy, the house elves of course," Lucius replied somewhat ticked by Harry's impertinent smile.

Footsteps echoes from the side hall to the room.

"Ahh, Morran must be here!" Lucius stated, "Morran take a seat."

Morran came into the room. Dressed in a long leather black cloak with silver linings, Morran replied, "Yes father," emptily and took a seat.

Odd thing was, Morran seemed much more mechanical today. He stood and sat without much fidgeting, as though life itself was gone from him. Morran's hair was different also, from the way it used to be, he now slicked it much like his father.

"Morran, had a nice sleep yesterday night?" Harry wondered what Morran's reaction would be.

"Morran did in fact, though night time visits did take it's toll, isn't that right? Morran?" Lucius replied for him.

"Yes, father," Morran replied once again.

Harry turned his attention to Lucius, 'How on earth did Lucius know about Morran visiting?'

By the time Harry deduced that Morran was caught helping 'the enemy', Morran left the table and headed out.

"Morran, wait! What's wrong with you?" Draco asked, confused.

"Morran's just-," Lucius was about to answer again for Morran.

"Nothing's wrong, you will understand soon," Morran replied though he did not turn around to face them.

Harry could tell Morran was in pain, though Morran did not show it in his voice, from Harry's angle he could see that Morran's clenched fist was giving way to some blood.

Harry glanced at Lucius with somewhat of a glare. Lucius's reply was to look back with a smirk.

"You boys can play in the back yard; I have business to take care of," Lucius told Harry and Draco.

Lucius stalked off from the table to and headed to the same tunnel Morran left.

Lucius picked up his pace, "Morran," Lucius said in a commanding voice.

"That person defied me for years on what is rightfully mine. So she should have been killed and yesterday was a perfect opportunity," Lucius whispered as Morran turned to face Lucius.

"Is it because she was precious to you? Or is it because that was you're first killing as a Death Eater? Do not worry son, you'll come around to our way of thinking. Right?" Lucius asked though an edge to his tone was evident.

Morran felt his knees shake and held his hand out to the wall in the corridor for support and held the other hand over his mouth. "Yes, father," Morran replied, though this time it wasn't like he was in front of the others, this time his voice shook.

"Don't be like this Morran, you looked forward till this day for a long time, no? It could be the longest cruciatus curse I ever seen Voldemort put on someone and as my own punishment, I led you there to kill her. But that's okay, you know why?" Lucius plagued Morran's mind with sly words.

"Why, father?" Morran replied.

"Because you did it for the greater good, and be thankful that the Dark Lord has mercy." Lucius replied.

Harry and Draco were finishing their lunches as the morning mail cam flying in.

The owl left the mail and newspaper on a table with an open jar of knuts, picked as few up and left.

"What happened to Morran? I never expected this out of him. Why so chummy with 'father'?" Draco asked heading to the mail section wondering what kind of letters his father even gets.

Harry looked lazily on, "Who knows, he may always have been this was in front of his father and we have never noticed," Harry replied though he was positive that weren't the case.

"I don't think so. Do you think something may have happened to him?" Draco asked.

"Draco, both you're father and brother are Death Eaters, what do you think may have happened?' Harry asked though the answer was obvious.

Draco pawed through the letters, nothing unusual was there so Draco took the newspaper and moved back to his chair.

"This settles it, I'd rather die that to be Death Eater," Draco looked to Harry and started reading the paper.

"Don't be talking about death so lightly," Harry muttered lightly, "It just may happen."

Draco's eyes bulged slowly as the read the front page of the paper. Draco threw the paper to the side and muttered 'no way' a few times. Harry tried to grab a hold of Draco but Draco pushed Harry to the floor and ran into the corridor Lucius and Morran went in.

Harry picked up the paper and read the bold headline, "Strange murder of the Minister of Magic's ex-wife."

Harry didn't even try to read the rest and ran after Draco. Passing various portraits and statues, Harry finally caught up to Draco.

"What are you going to do?" Harry hushed.

"What does it seem like I'm about to do?" Draco yelled back. "I'm going to kill them!" Draco's eyes filled with rage through Harry could have sworn that he saw a few tears starting to form.

"Wait, it probably was Voldemort but how do you know it was those two?" Harry tried to soothe Draco from confronting the two Death Eaters. "Besides, I know your mother would not have wanted you to do this. For God's sake, this is suicidal!"

Draco turned to Harry, his eyes flashed with anger and shouted, "What would you know? Your parent's are dead! It's nice that you have a great memory of them, heroic and the likes and what about me? My parents are either murdered or was the murderer. My brother was probably in on it too! You would never understand how I feel! To be betrayed by my own family!" With this Draco dashed full speed towards the hall where Morgan and Lucius headed off.

Harry brushed off Draco's all too familiar _betrayal speech_ and ran after him. Now was not the time to get emotional for Harry. His best friend is too hot-headed to think clearly so in the end, it's up to him to save Draco.

Harry caught up to Draco just as Lucius and Morran turned around to face them.

"Is there anything wrong, Draco?" Lucius sneered in a mocking way, which only further added to Draco's anger.

"Where did you go yesterday, Morran?" Draco asked, barely able to control his voice.

"We out for business, why Draco? You look like you've seen a ghost." Malfoy Sr. remarked, openly showing his own glee.

Harry noticed Morran had warm blood trickling from his palm. Morran's eyes though remained as cold as steel.

"I don't think I was talking to you, _father_, I'm asking you Morran. Where were you after we came?" Draco shouted this time, angry tears flowing and he pointed his wand at his brother.

Morran brushed aside the wand as though it was insignificant, "Why, Draco, I don't understand what you are talking about." The voice was harsh and ran throughout the hall.

"Y-..You! Mother is…mother is…..SHE'S DEAD!" Draco screamed, again focusing his wand on Morran's chest.

"Then I offer my condolences to you, but what would that woman have to do with me?" Morran questioned as if over tea.

Without any more clear thoughts in his head, all Draco wanted to see was to have the two people in front of him feel the same pain as he is now. "Forfex incindere" Draco said, his tone was soft but reflected that of a madman or at least someone with such a murderous intent that emotions didn't penetrate.

Gashes of cuts appeared on Morran, though Lucius was able to block all of it. Morran didn't even bother to block the spell.

"Huh…who would have though that you knew such a complex spell, as expected from Harry _Preston_'s, friend," Lucius taunted, "I would even say that any forfex spells are very close to being dark magic. Truly my son."

Harry wanting to end this, pointed to Lucius and chanted, "Accio wand."

The wand Lucius held didn't even budge from Lucius' grip. "What is that all? I won't loose from a mere spell such as that!"

Draco couldn't stand his father anymore. Draco whispered cruelly, "Crucio"

Lucius eye's widened and was caught off-guard, he promptly fell to the floor and started writhing in pain.

"Draco!" Harry yelled from where Morgan was slumped due to the forfex curse Draco cast.

Draco, realizing what had came out of him immediately stopped, but the damage had been done. Lucius was crunched over and shook uncontrollably every few seconds on the floor.

Draco turned to Harry, eye's brimmed with tears, "I'm soo…I didn't mean to…mother…she…...," Draco couldn't finish his sentence and leaned against the wall for support as the gravity of the situation sunk in.

"I know that you didn't mean to go that far and it was because of your mother, but now is really not a good time to mope about. We have to get out of here because when they come to, we'll both be dead men," Harry pulled Draco off the wall and supported Draco to where he remembered the exit was found.

Exiting the mansion, Harry saw two Comet 1000s in the garbage leaning against a small shed and grabbed them with his free hand. He didn't even try to fly out because he knew that it was probably sealed just like any mansion or building. So Harry continued down towards the yard.

Sweating hard, Harry carried Draco to the front yard, where the metal gates stood. Harry reached to pull it open, unluckily it did not budge. Harry swore under his breath, 'It's only my second day here, what the hell can be worse…yeah a bloody gate sealed with magic to prevent it from opening!'

Draco started to feel his legs and stopped leaning on Harry for support.

"Alohamora," Harry said, pointing his wand at the metal bars fighting his urge to kick it.

"It's _aperio_," Draco chanted and the doors flew open.

Harry gave Draco an inquisitive look.

"I remember from when I was a kid," Draco replied feeling somewhat better now that they were outside.

"Let's go," Harry said and handed a broom to Draco.

Headmaster Dumbledore, meanwhile, was relaxing in his office, tasting some cherry tarts that the house elves brought up when one of his trinkets twirled and gave a loud shrieking siren.

'Ah!' Dumbledore chuckled to himself as he often did whenever this particular trinket went off during summer or winter vacation. This particular trinket allowed Dumbledore to detect if one of his students was using magic during vacations. Usually, it was just the Weasley twins pulling some odd prank or some Ravenclaw desperately wanting to try out a new spell.

Dumbledore picked the trinket up and read the names that were etched on the crystal. Harry Preston, Draco Malfoy was etched on the crystal.

Dumbledore furrowed his brows and had a house elf call for the Slytherin House's leader, Snape.

Snape came to Dumbledore's office immediately. "Yes, Albus?" Snape asked somewhat tiredly.

"Severus you seem tired, though we have an Order meeting tonight, what happened?" Albus asked.

" I was giving the Dark Lord brewed Veritaserum when Lucius and his son, Morran interrupted me and it seemed as though Morran warned an enemy of something," Snape replied honestly though tiredly, "When Morran left the room, Voldemort ordered Lucius to have Morran kill his mother. I'll announce the details at the meeting but why did you cell me here Albus?"

"It appears that two of your students have been using their magic," Dumbledore announced furrowing his brows., "Do you know where Harry Preston and Draco Malfoy are spending their holidays?"

"I believe they are at the….Malfoy Manor!" Snape cursed his own stupidity; he should have seen this coming miles away, "Albus don't tell me that Malfoy and his friend used magic?"

Albus nodded and sat up, "Get the Order ready, I'll place my hat on the fact that Harry and Draco aren't at the manor anymore. Also, the Dark Lord may be looking for those two. Set 5 Order members to look within a 5 mile radius of the Malfoy Manor and the rest to look at ports that link the magic and muggle where those two can be found. If my suspicions are right, the Dark Lord will want Draco as a member."

Snape winced as his arm flashed of pain, instinctively, he placed his palm on top as if his hand can cool the burning mark.

Dumbledore realized this, "Snape you go ahead and I'll set up a search party."

Snape nodded and promptly left.

Lord Voldemort surveyed his followers. Smiking, he knew that Draco and Harry could neither apparate nor portkey and so in the end they will be tens of miles from civilization. What a perfect time to meet and greet them, the Dark Lord's eyes glinted like a predator cornered it prey.

"Loyal servants, today, you will see blood," The Dark Lord said to about 50 Death Eaters. "I want you to search for Harry Preston and Draco Malfoy around the Malfoy Mannor. Find them at all costs!"

With the end of the brief speech the Dark Lord's masked servants all apparated away.

The Dark Lord smiled to himself, with this, Harry Potter cannot escape, and finally what he wanted 12 years ago will be his.

"Harry, the air up here is freezing, I can't feel my toes and we've been flying for nearly four hours! Can't we walk a bit to warm up?" Draco shivered and tried to pull his cloak in tighter for warmth.

Harry didn't see the point in slowing down because there was bound to be pursuers but on the other hand, he didn't know where he was in the first place so stopping for a while to warm up may do them both good.

"Okay, we can rest down there," Harry said pointing to a thicket of trees.

They both slowed their broom and came to a halt close to the ground.

"Hey Harry, there's something bothering me about what happened," Draco whispered.

"Yeah?" Harry asked in response, while casting a small blue light to warm themselves.

"I casted the cruciatus curse pretty easily, do you think that I'm close to a Death Eater, I mean…the cruciatus…" Draco slurred off in deep thought.

"Relax, you were just angry. Besides, you were confronting your mother's killer, I can understand and relate," Harry whispered back.

"Good, cuz I-" Draco started but Harry held his hand up to Draco's mouth.

Putting out the small flame, he slowly took his hand off Draco and reached for his wand.

"Extermino!" roared a masked and cloaked man, sending a flashing of red light towards the two.

Harry quickly set up a shield, "Run ahead, Draco. I'll catch up!" Harry knew that Draco would only hinder him, besides, while he fought, it would give Draco the perfect opportunity to sneak off unfound.

"But-," Draco began to protest but Harry gave him an assured look and so Draco grabbed his broom and ran.

Without looking behind him, Draco knew that Harry was going to be okay. 'Who would be able to kill Harry, ever?' pondered Draco as he kept running for a few meters. He then jumped on his broom and flew upwards for a few minutes before he felt a force of being sucked.

"Urgh," grunted Malfoy and he hung on for dear life.

When his broom stopped, he found himself in the middle of a circle of cloaked men and women. They wore white cloaks with red phoenixes embroidered on the back.

"Who are you?" Draco eyed them suspiciously, brandishing his wand.

"No worries, we're here to bring you back to Hogwarts," said a voice that for once his life, he was pleased to hear, Proffesor Evans.

"What happened to Preston?" asked another harshly, Professor Potter.

"I don't know, he tried to save me and told me to run…" Draco said and then suddenly, he stood, "Oh no! He's still back there."

"It's alright! We're going to save him, tell us the location exactly," Lily asked patiently.

"Umm…in the thickets over there," Draco recalled and pointed to where he and Harry separated, "Hurry! He's fighting the Death Eaters!"

The Order set off, some on foot and some on brooms to the location Draco pointed them to. Professor Evans remained with Draco and when Draco was calm enough, she portkeyed them both to Hogwarts.

Harry was able to fight off the first five of six Death Eaters fine. Charms and curses flew from left, right and center but Harry was able to get out of it with little damage. But, when the Death Eaters all found out his location, then it was like a cockroach infestation. There's just no end to the numbers of Death Eaters.

Before long, Harry found himself face to face with nearly 40 Death Eaters. Gashes appeared on his skin from a cutting curse and he was blown back by another's levitating spell. Harry landed on a tree trunk as he spit blood. Quickly wiping it, he froze 3 more Death Eaters.

A commotion diverted the Death Eaters attention to the right; the Order of the Phoenix has arrived. Though they arrived to help, they were too far off and held back to make too much of a difference. A few Death Eaters took the chance of Harry being distracted by cursing him with the cruciatus.

When Harry was finally released of the spell, he couldn't stand. One single Order member broke free of the fight and was running to Harry. Harry stretched his hand along the dirt floor as if trying to grab hold of the white-cloaked figure but before the Order member could touch him, a Death Eater grabbed hold of Harry and portkeyed away.

Harry felt his bruised body jerk upwards and fly through the night air and when he finally hit the ground again, he heard a voice he hadn't heard in a long time.

"Harry Potter, how nice of you to join us," the Dark Lord smirked malignantly.


	16. An old friend

**Title: One's Most Hated Name**

**Summary: Harry Potter's younger brother, Mark was thought to be the prophesized child and Harry was left to the orphanage where Voldemort attended. Harry's adventure as a first year student will turn for the worst.**

**Disclaimer: Dun own it….k?**

James was in cold sweat; he tried to run as fast as he could towards his student. Preston was badly injured, lying in a warm pool of his own blood. With a hand firmly gripped onto a golden snitch, his portkey that he always had in case of an emergency, James raced towards Harry. Harry had his hand outstretched, desperately reached out for the Order member. James' eyes widened as a cloaked man with a white mask grabbed his student and portkeyed away.

All around him, the able-bodied Death Eaters portkeyed away leaving their injured companions behind.

James cursed his own stupidity, 'I could have done something. Anything! I can't believe I let him be taken! A first-year and not to mention out school champion! Dumbledore will have my head.' James mumbled to himself as he looked about him, seven maybe eight Death Eaters were left either dead or were severely wounded.

The Order members finally caught up to James.

"What happened?" Sirius asked, patting his best mate on the shoulder.

"Harry Preston, I didn't get to him on time", James said softly, regret evident in his voice.

"Relax, James, we can get him back in no time," Sirius tried to soothe James, "besides, haven't you always hated the boy?"

"Yeah, but this is different", James implored, "a first-year encountering the Dark Lord! He won't come out alive."

"Now that you mention it James, why do you think that all the Death Eaters went after Harry? Maybe to get him initiated?" Sirius said to try and satisfy his burning curiosity.

"No, probably not. They were probably trying to find Draco Malfoy due to his mother's…you know, death," James said hesitantly as he surveyed surrounding Order members clean up the scene. The heat of the moment that James had been wrapped up in had vanished and James felt slightly better after reassuring himself that he will personally try and bring back Harry.

A loud _CRACK_ sounded from behind Sirius. James swung around brandishing his wand.

"Now, now. James, it's just me," came the familiar voice of a man with.

"Albus!" Sirius noted, looking surprised, "I thought you couldn't apparate here?"

"The charm has been taken out," Dumbledore nodded before his tone became more serious, "I saw Mr. Malfoy back at Hogwats, he look very troubled. I suppose this has to do with Mr. Preston?"

James nodded in agreement, " Draco Malfoy and Harry Preston were split up and Harry was dueling at least 30 Death Eaters when I arrived…"

James hesitated for a moment and then continued, "I saw him badly injured and kidnapped by a Death Eater."

"I see," Dumbledore furrowed his eyebrows; the madly glinting twinkle in his eyes now dulled to a somewhat faded shine, "When Severus come back, we'll have our meeting and plan things out tonight."

James nodded in agreement; there was no point now in looking for Harry without a clear plan. Though James had his worries rested a bit, he still couldn't deny the sensation of loss as he fingered his golden snitch in his pocket.

Voldemort looked down at Harry, whom was left lying on the floor with a few broken ribs as wells as deep and bloody slashes on his chest. All Harry could do was to fight the seething pain stand up. Harry didn't to respond to Voldemort, luckily Voldemort only whispered Harry's last name and so none of his rapidly apparating Death Eaters could hear. Harry was afraid that if he were to open his mouth, he would cry in pain due to his wounds. Harry did support his broken rib with his arm though.

All about him, Death Eaters flooded in. Some Death Eater's cloaks were soaked in blood and dirt. The ones who could move made a circle around the Dark Lord and what appeared to them as a mere child. The Death Eater that brought Harry here, however, stood beside Harry waiting for his award from his master. Harry had an overwhelming urge to curse the man that brought him here but it was, after all, enemy territory and Harry did not want any duels with the state he was in.

"Well, well, my loyal Death Eaters, you did well. You brought me Harry…_Preston_," Voldemort sneered in a mocking fashion, over pronouncing his name.

"But! I do believe I asked for the youngest Malfoy as well," Voldemort's eyes glowed dark red, "I do believe that it was the duty of Morran to bring his younger brother here?"

"Come forth Morran," Voldemort said. Those words were not especially loud but they echoed through the silent hall as though the words held weight.

Slowly, the Death Eater standing beside, the very same one that kidnapped Harry, walked forth.

"Ah, I see," Voldemort curved his lips upwards, all the anger dissipated, "You brought Preston here, I assume. Well, I suppose I am willing to cancel your punishment as a reward for bringing the child here. Though you may have failed your last task, you are still to bring your brother here."

Morran trembled slightly from the thought that Voldemort may punish him again like the night before, when he warned Harry to quit the tournament. Relaxing his shoulder when Voldemort was done his speech, Morran bowed, whispered "Yes, master" and stepped into the circle of Death Eaters.

Snape stood at the very back of the circle, intently listening on every word his _master_ said. Snape was surprised that the Death Eater's have managed to catch the Slytherin boy. 'Idiots' he snarled at the Order in his head.

Voldemort announced, "I want you all to leave and bring those who were foolish enough to die with you. Except for the inner circle as well as Severus Snape."

Snape who was planning out various ways to get Harry out of this mess, widened his eyes in surprise as he heard his name called. Not that anyone would know his shock behind his featureless mask.

When the hall had cleared, Snape stepped forth, making a small but orderly circle with the rest of the inner circle. The Dark Lord looked intently at Snape. Snape avoided Voldemort's piercing gaze and watched Harry's lungs take in long labored breaths as he set up his mental shield.

"Severus," Voldemort remarked, "You are to be initiated into the inner circle as of now."

Severus ripped his eyes off of Harry and whispered, "M-My Lord?"

Voldemort smirked, "Of course the details would be taken care of later, we have an important guest right now."

Voldemort shifted his gaze from Snape and rested his eyes upon Harry. "Do you know why you are here?" Voldemort asked, walking to Harry, his tone was as menacing and sharp as always but this time around, it seemed that Voldemort wasn't talking to an enemy, rather, it seemed like he talked to another one of his inner circle Death Eaters.

Harry felt no prodding against his mind from Voldemort and so he simply said, "To kill me?"

"No, you are here to be recruited," Voldemort circled around Harry once before stopping to face the boy, "You shall be branded with my mark and in return I will allow you into the Inner Circle."

'This has got to be a joke' Harry thought, 'as if I'll join him! I hate the war, it's not like I came back into the wizarding world for this!' With determination, Harry angrily rejected Voldemort's offer with sarcastic malice, "Yeah, sure! I'll join. Because you know, _we all_ want to have an ugly unoriginal tattoo, just like the rest of the people I'll work with. Also, to wake up everyday to kiss your robes. That's really fun. Don't forget the daily dose of cruciat-"

"Crucio," Voldemort sneered enjoying the irony of the moment.

Harry felt pain beyond this world. The cruciatus curse along with his injuries during battle caused Harry's well-trained self-control to shatter as he screamed out in pain.

Voldemort kept his wand fixated on Harry as he turned to address the Inner Circle, "Report on your missions you've been assigned."

Snape stared in horror as a man stepped out first, "My Lord, the ingredients are assembled, the rare dragon scales were found and purchased."

This time a young woman with a harsh, loud, and shrilly voice stepped forward, "My Lord, I have Heartnet's body. It is still suitable for our purposes."

One by one, the ten Death Eaters, excluding Snape, reported their progress in assigned posts.

Voldemort nodded almost tauntingly, "Yes, of course this was the exact reason you have been chosen as my Inner Circle. Do not forget Snape, I expect loyalty from all my members, especially ones of my Inner Circle."

Snape shifted uncomfortably as he heard Harry's rasped out yells.

Harry couldn't stand the pain. Small black dots flickered in front of him, threatening to cloud his whole vision. By now, Harry didn't care, we _wished_ for the black dots to overtake his vision. Breathing was getting especially hard and painstakingly hard. Just as he was about to fall into sleep, the worse part of the pain disappeared.

"Uurgh," Harry rasped out, not even bothering to stand. Harry could feel a warm white glow emitting from his wrist.

Voldemort's red eyes immediately slitted as he sneered, "Severus, take this boy to the cellars and you are permitted to treat his wounds."

Harry permitted himself to he supported by Snape to the 'cellars', wherever they are located. Snape led Harry through a maze that was their hideout.

"Preston," Snape said looking down at the boy. Snape felt a pang of sorrow as he looked down upon the child. From being a hero to Slytherin and representing their school in the Tri-Wizard Tournament to this. A bloody mess that was too obviously going to die. No one survived talking in a disrespectable manner to the Dark Lord. "You should have taken the deal, he didn't kill you right away because he probably wants to torture you till your death."

"I know…" Harry rasped out in reply.

Finally they arrived to Harry's lodgings. The metal door had a sideways slit with heavy iron hinges. Opening the door revealed a small cell. There was a futon and a toilet.

Just as Snape set Harry on the futon, he felt a sharp pain on his left arm, instinctively reaching towards his left arm with his right, Snape said hurriedly, "I have to go Harry. A word of advice, don't do something that stupid every again."

Harry watched his potions teacher leave but not before locking the door. Harry subconsciously noticed how dark it was in here and how he wished the white light engulfed him again. 'Che' Harry thought, 'If this were to be my death, what a pathetic way to go'

Harry managed to curl himself into a ball and fall asleep within a minute of relaxing.

Draco sat with Professor Evans waiting for Dumbledore to return. A pan of guilt shot through him as he saw Black, Professor Potter and Dumbledore enter the office without Harry.

Potter and Black sat beside Evans and they all shared a look of concern, no one saying anything as they waited for Dumbledore to begin.

Dumbledore sighed and sat on his chair behind his desk and gazed steadily at Draco, "Mr. Malfoy, would you like to tell me exactly why both you and Harry had Death Eater's following you."

Draco shifted in his seat and without looking Dumbledore straight in the eye, he said, "Umm…I was invited back to…father's mansion this winter and I was allowed to bring one friend. I decided to have Harry come with me. I swear, I didn't mean for any of us to get hurt. Harry's fine though right? He's in the infirmary?" Draco asked the question he was holding in ever since the arrival of the three wizards.

The adults shared a look and Draco felt his heart plummet, Dumbledore shook his head and answered, "I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy but we did not make it in time."

At this, James was intently staring at his feet, remaining quiet. Malfoy, on the other hand, rupture, "WHAT? How could you not have gotten him? Harry has probably taken out or injured half the Death Eaters there, how could the Order do nothing?"

"Calm down, we're gathering information on Harry as of this moment but we cannot do anything before we know the whole story so please continue on how things deteriorated this far," Dumbledore urged Draco on.

Draco didn't feel like sitting down and chatting about today's events but he knew that nothing good will come out of him having a fit right now. Draco took a steady breath and explained, "When we were having breakfast, Morran was acting really weird and so was father but I just thought that they…didn't sleep well," Draco outright lied.

Dumbledore all the while listened to Draco's explanation pieced everything together, as he knew that the current Minister was one of the Dark Lords pawns. Dumbledore felt really sad for Draco for the poor boy's loss.

Draco continued his explanation; he was at the part where the Order members surrounded him when the door swung open revealing a haggard-looking Snape. Snape immediately regained his composure upon witnessing the other people beside Dumbledore.

Noticing Snape's hesitancy to report the news, Dumbledore said, "Mr. Malfoy, please head to your dormitory."

Draco was about to protest but the wizards wouldn't hear any of it and so Draco left muttering, "Harry's my friend too…"

With the door safely shut, Snape curtly told Dumbledore of the events, "The boy was kidnapped and brought to the Dark Lord," at this point Lily's eyes grew wide, "he was asked to join but instead…he insulted the Dark Lord and was held under the cruciatus for almost ten minutes."

James inwardly cursed and blamed himself for those 10 minutes that the student had to endure due to him, he asked, "What was his condition?"

Snape shut his eyes and said, "Without the proper attention, the boy will last a week at most."

Audible gasps escaped from the rest of the wizards, bar Dumbledore.

Dumbledore knew that Snape wasn't spilling everything and he urged Snape on, "And?"

Snape continued, "_And_ the Dark Lord has made me a member of the inner cir-."

His Dark Mark went haywire; Snape hissed at the interruption but the Dark Lord was calling him and so he said, "Excuse me Headmaster," and he curtly walked out of the room, his cape billowing behind him.

Harry woke with a sharp rasp as he felt his hair being pulled upwards to m

eet the face of Lucius Malfoy.

Harry wondered how long he slept as he felt some of his bruises healed, Harry vaguely wondered if this had to do with the white light that had formed around his bracelet. Harry then asked, "What Malfoy? Come to gloat that forty Death Eaters took down just one boy in his first year?"

Lucius shoved Harry against the stone wall and pointed a wand at Harry's chest, "Look, I know that you are really Harry Potter and if you don't want me to hurt your family, then I suggest you to be quiet and join the Dark Lord."

Harry's eyes pierced through Malfoy when Malfoy said his old name but then Harry gave a loud, mocking laugh, "Kill them for all I care! In fact I'll help you. You can't use them to threaten me Malfoy!"

Malfoy snarled but as though in he had a sudden realization, smiled, "I know one other you are close to. My son, Draco."

Realization dawned on Harry. What a father…using his own son like that! Harry jumped up so suddenly that Malfoy in total surprise was rooted to the spot. Harry snatched Lucius's wand and pointed it coolly back at Malfoy.

"So this is the extent of your abilities? I must say I'm disappointed," Harry muttered, "Stupefy"

Lucius slumped on the floor, stunned. Harry took this opportunity to run the heck out of the small cell.

The halls felt like a blur to Harry, he did not remember the way back out but with sheer determination, he finally made his way to the a giant pair of doors. Harry didn't really know if this door lead outside but he felt a slight draft of cool air coming from under the door and knew that if he didn't at least try, he would be dead meat.

Opening the two lead doors, he immediately wished he hadn't. Voldemort's eyes snapped up from his meeting with the inner circle. Even with their masks on, Harry could recognize the greasy hair protruding from Snape's hood.

"Welcome, Harry Potter," Voldemort smiled.

Harry widened his eyes in anger as he said, "So you told your whole inner circle."

Snape was relatively new and so upon hearing the news, Snape really felt as though he was going to have a heart attack as he glanced from Voldemort to Harry frantically but none of the other Death Eaters showed any surprise. Usually, Snape would be calm and collected but upon hearing a name that hasn't been said to him for ten years caused him to loose the sense of felling in his legs. 'This is the first-born child of the Potters!' Snape repeated this information and ran over it so many times in his head that he had and great headache by the end.

"I do believe I had sent Lucius to fetch you but this will do, " Voldemort announced.

Upon hearing Voldemort, Harry narrowed his eyes and stiffened into a defense position.

"Harry, you know that I want you in our ranks so why do you defy me so? We are so similar to one another. We both grew up with little knowledge of our parents and were both raised in a muggle orphanage. Why not join me? I can make you stronger so that would never happen again."

Harry admitted that it somewhat felt tempting but he reminded himself that he was the one that caused Draco to be in so much pain and he was the one that forcefully took away his childhood.

"I decline your offer. If you want to kill me, go right ahead." Harry refused as the thought of death really didn't intimidate him after all that he's been through.

"I tried offering you status, and reasoning with you but as you can't see what I can do for you, I will perhaps allow that friend of yours, Draco, to take your place in my ranks," Voldemort threatened.

"Draco would never join you," Harry said defiantly, Harry knew that it wasn't a question of whether Draco was _willing_ but Harry's mind raced and came to the conclusion that even though Voldemort says he wants Draco to join his ranks, Draco would be safe at Hogwarts.

"He will join me, Harry, I can be very persuasive, "Voldemort said coolly, "Either way, I have the next six years to get him to see my ways."

Harry's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?"

"Heh, do you really think that Draco has escaped my grasps forever? Narcissa was killed so that Lucius can have full parental rights to your poor friend," Voldemort enjoyed the pained look on Harry as he explained.

Harry was panicking as small beads of seat formed on the side of his head but unfortunately Lord Voldemort was not finished.

"Of course you won't come into the ranks for naught, I can revive your friend Kyle for you. The muggle can come back from the dead," Voldemort laughed at Harry's horror-stuck expression.

"What do you know about Kyle?" Harry asked and pointed Lucius' wand in his hand towards the chest of Voldemort, which only made Voldemort's cruel laughter louder.

"What do you think you can possibly do?" Voldemort questioned, "Do you think you can take me? Think about it, you detest your parents so you have nothing to loose if you join me, plus wouldn't his be a good way to get back at them?"

Harry felt disgusted, not only did Voldemort know about Kyle, he was sure that Voldemort did something to Kyle but he wasn't going to ask again, Voldemort dodged that question completely, obviously not wanting to share the information.

"Bring Kyle in," Voldemort nodded to a masked Death Eater, "The rest of you can leave, as this is strictly between me and Harry."

Snape watched Harry intently, but he followed the Dark Lord's orders and he held his left forearm with his right hand to apparate out of the Manor.

Harry noticed the burning glee in Voldemort's eyes and inwardly groaned, 'whatever this was about, it's not going to be a nice surprise', Harry thought.

Within a few tense moments, Kyle Heartnet walked in after the Death Eater, whom went outside to stand guard.

Harry gasped loudly. Kyle! No way it could really be Kyle, Kyle's dead! Seeing Kyle here brought back a painful rush of memories of when they were together, just enjoying life with as much freedom as they wanted. Kyle was the only person that kept Harry going during tough times; when it was cold, it was Kyle that kept the fire going to stay warm. Whenever they didn't have food, Kyle would never hesitate to share his portion.

"Kyle?" Harry asked hesitantly, not wanting to believe that the Kyle here was actually his best friend.

Kyle wore the typical Death Eater garment but without the mask. Kyle didn't respond to Harry, rather, Kyle bowed to Lord Voldemort and kissed the hem of his robes.

Harry watched in horror and Voldemort grasped the moment to say. "Isn't it amazing? Your long gone friend is here, with you! Aren't you going to express your friendship?"

Harry knew that whatever make Kyle stand before him was unnatural and therefore this Kyle couldn't be the real Kyle! 'But' Harry thought, 'it really does look like him so the bodies must be the same but as for the soul, that was another matter. How did Voldemort accomplish such a feat?'

"How-," Harry stammered out, about to ask his question.

"You will know all in due time," Voldemort answered vaguely, not wanting to bother answering Harry's questions.

Harry didn't really want to know but he felt as though he had to end the prolonged misery of his friend. Harry's eyes became watery at the thought of Kyle's body being used like this and thus pointed the wand squarely on Kyle's chest. Harry's hand shook as he tried to say the killing curse but Harry knew that it would be highly unlikely to get it on the first try and yet-.

Voldemort interrupted the two and tapped his wand lightly on Kyle's back, looking somewhat pleased.

"Harry? Harry! It really is you, how've you been mate? Hope Scorpion hasn't given you too much trouble," Kyle said with lively eyes pouring into that of Harry's emerald.

Harry's already shaking hands could not take in anymore. Harry's eyes filled with tears as he kept repeating to himself that freeing Kyle's body from this purpose is the best that he could for his long dead friend right now and that Kyle wouldn't suffer anymore at the hands of Voldemort. But then again, Harry couldn't look directly into the eyes of Kyle, it was much too painful.

"What's wrong Harry?" Kyle gazed at the situation in front of him and when he noticed Voldemort, Kyle asked, "What's going on. Who is-"

At this, Voldemort tapped his wand on the poor boy again and Kyle stiffened once more and kneeled before Voldemort.

"You know, a real piece of his soul is in there," Voldemort dully noted, but Voldemort waited for Harry's reaction to this piece of news before he called his servant, "McNair! Take Kyle back."

Harry stood rooted to the spot. That really was Kyle! Harry snapped his eyes to face Voldemort, "What are you planning to do to him?"

"Nothing, that is if you join me," Voldemort sneered, "But then again, if you don't want to join me, I'm sure both Kyle and Draco wouldn't mind sacrificing themselves for you."

Harry was in deep thought, 'What do I do? Calm down! Kyle and Draco is okay right now, as long as I work for Voldemort, they'll continue to be fine but I don't want to be used like this! I never wanted to become the servant of the man who ruined my childhood and everything!'

Voldemort sensing that Harry was in turmoil, offered, "Of course, your stay as one of us can be temporary and you can leave whenever the time is right."

Voldemort continued as he watched Harry's emerald eyes meet his blazing red ones and so he continued, "I will mark you of course to show you are mine but it can be temporary and different from mosmodre. I will allow both Kyle and Draco to be safe as long as you are in my service."

Harry's confusion seemed to click into place. This new piece of information made sense to him for both sides of the deal. If Voldemort forced him, he would only have rebelled Voldemort by betraying him but if this deal was only temporary, he could allow Kyle and Draco protection and when things were done and said, no permanent harm was done but one thing still annoyed Harry.

"I won't kill for you," Harry noted, still staring furiously at Voldemort, the number one most feared wizard.

"Of course I won't ask you to. I don't even plan on using you that much," Voldemort explained, "Of course,I know about your powers and your strength and so I want you to lead my Death Eaters in some raids but only the ones that are harder for the inner circle to handle alone."

Harry bit his lip. He didn't want to do this and he couldn't help but protect his two friends, especially when the reason those two were entangled into this mess was because of Harry. Harry remembered when Draco shivered and claimed that he did not want to join Voldemort and Kyle as he came out of Voldemort's control to be like his old self.

If there's one thing the streets have taught him, it was that emotions don't make you think rationally and so Harry forced himself to calm down. Harry never wanted to get involved in the war but now that he unconsciously dragged Kyle into the mess, he couldn't abandon him. Nor could Harry abandon Draco, the only one that stood by him during school. The choice was unbearably clear.

"I will accept you offer on the account that I won't kill anyone and that it's temporary," Harry closed his eyes in defeat as he submitted to the one person that messed up his life.

Voldemort smiled sadistically; while Harry was in his care, Harry would be seen as a Death Eater from the whole wizarding world and Harry would sooner or later see that this wizarding world was unloyal and pathetic and so Harry will join him permanently.

"Parcius," Voldemort said, shooting a spell at Harry. The light of the spell was black but it seemed more like a shadow that was shot out of Voldemort's wand. It hit Harry on his collarbone, between the base of his neck and his shoulder.

Harry moaned and the pain seared through his body but Harry was rather glad that this was not as painful as what he had been through the other day. When it was all over and done, Harry once again found himself on the floor and struggled to stand up.

"Nott!" Voldemort asked and a guard from outside the door came in, "Bring Harry to the guest quarters."

Nott put his hand on Harry trying to lead Harry into the nicer sleeping quarters but Harry shrugged off Nott and followed him instead. Harry closed his eyes in defeat, he had given into Voldemort. Humiliation swept through him as he followed Nott outside. Harry wants to keep his word that he will follow orders but Harry swore to himself that the second Voldemort shows weakness; he will exact his revenge on Voldemort.

James and Lily talked in hushed whispers on what they expected Dumbledore to do to get Harry back. Both James and Lily tried to distance themselves from things like this, during wars these events were bound to happen and there was no point in wasting time feeling sorry for themselves, now was the time to take action and save the student before he becomes a casualty of war.

Snape and Dumbledore strode into the teachers lounge looking for the Potters. Upon finding them, Dumbledore made sure to have no one else in the room and casted a silencing charm. When all four wizards sat down across form one another, Dumbledore began, "There's been a very troubling piece of information I think you would like to know before we have our Order meeting."

James distinctly noticed the worried glanced Snape and Dumbledore shared between one another. Snape completely lost his cool and collected mask and was rubbing his left forearm gingerly. Dumbledore's eyes were completely dull and lacked it's usual twinkle.

Lily took James hand and prayed that Mark was safe with Sirius and that nothing happened to the ones she was close to.

James asked the two wizards, "Tell us what's going on! What happened?"


	17. The relevation

**Title: One's Most Hated Name**

**Summary: Harry Potter's younger brother, Mark was thought to be the prophesized child and Harry was left to the orphanage where Voldemort attended. Harry's adventure as a first year student will turn for the worst.**

**Disclaimer: Dun own it….k?**

Harry fingered his burn at where Voldemort his him with the spell. Harry didn't expect the spell to hurt as much as it did but Harry pushed that out of his mind, instead he concentrated on a way out of here and back to Hogwarts.

Nott stepped outside two large black doors and opened both at the same time to reveal a room at lest three times the size of his dorm room. Harry noticed how much better this new room was compared to the place he last slept at. The four-poster bed had long green curtains that collected in a pool at the bottom; there was a wardrobe on the opposite side of the wall and a full-length mirror in the opposite corner of the room.

There was a door to which Harry guessed the washroom.

"I believe everything's in order?" Nott asked, not really caring if Harry disliked or liked the room.

"Yeah," Harry said slowly, still taking in the grandeur of his room.

Nott nodded and left while closing the doors behind him.

Harry was immediately hit by a wave of sleepiness and decided to take a shower beforehand. Harry went into the washroom and noted that the washroom was as beautiful as the rest of his room. The towels were laid neatly on a rack and again, the room was immensely large for it's purposes.

Harry took off his clothing, and wondered how his shirt even stayed on him for so long as it was ripped to pieces. Both his top and bottom was cracked with dried blood.

The hot shower seemed heavenly, especially relaxing him from the occasional twitches he had from the left over cruciatus curse. Harry flinched at the thought of how long he was held under and reminded himself to never insult Voldemort in front of him again.

Harry wrapped a towel around himself and headed to the wardrobe, hoping that there was clothing in the hangers but before he opened the wardrobe doors, something caught his eyes. From the glimmer of the mirror beside the wardrobe, Harry's mouth fell open. The burn that Harry had been fingering was not just any burn. It had left a mark. There was a well-decorated sword with a blue blade. It's helm that touched the blade had what seemed to him like dark wings. On the sword, a menacing snake coiled itself around the blade. The snake moved with coiling and uncoiling around the sword.

Harry frowned, he didn't expect Voldemort to leave his mark but Harry flushed when he remembered what had happened. Harry's eyes flashed dangerously as he promised himself that Voldemort will wish he'd never met Harry Preston by the time Harry had finished with him.

Harry strode again over to the wardrobe and angrily opened it. Inside were only 3 sets of dark cloaks and robes and one set of regular black pajamas. Pulling on the pajamas, he closely inspected the three cloaks and robes. They were black in color but his had a thin silver lining on his cloak. The robes were normal but he saw what looked like dragon scales on the shoulders of the robes. Harry furrowed his eyebrow, 'What the-' Harry began thinking but when he saw what was on the shelf above, he understood.

Harry pulled down a single white mask. The mask had the same mark he had on his collarbone. It was a sword with a snake coiled around it but this one in particular, however, did not move.

The gravity of Harry's situation sunk in but Harry forced tears out of his eyes. 'What was I thinking? How could I join him? I swore I would never join the war but now, I'm leading the dark side!' Harry flung the decorated mask in the wardrobe and swung the doors shut.

Harry stormed to his bed and drew his curtains close while willing himself to forget about the cloaks and mask. 'No way am I turning back now, Draco and Kyle's safe' Harry thought furiously, 'I made my choice…'

Lily and James sat nervously beside one another. 'What on Earth is wrong?' Lily pondered and squeezed James' hand in an every tighter grip.

Dumbledore sighed and shifted his gaze from James to Lily, both parents looked pale at what took Dumbledore so long to explain to them. Dumbledore sighed and decided that he'll break the news about Harry to then gently.

"I'm sure you know Harry Preston as one of our outstanding first-year students and our school's Tri-Wizard champion?" Dumbledore asked the both of them.

Lily's heart almost skipped a beat, not at what might have happened to Harry, she was of course worried about Preston but she had expected news of Mark being hurt or something along that lines, especially since Dumbledore asked to tell them before the Order meeting.

James gulped and feared for the worst, "What's happed to Mr. Preston? Did Voldemort- Did Voldemort kill the boy?"

Dumbledore closed his eyes and with a solemn look, shook his head, "No, Harry is not dead. In fact, he's not really Harry Preston."

James looked puzzled, "What are you talking about Albus? How can he not be Harry Preston?"

Lily felt nervous and shifted in her seat, all the while keeping her firm grip on her husband.

"Lily, you must recall exactly what happened ten years ago, do you remember exactly what happened when Voldemort attacked?" Dumbledore shifted his attention to her, which only made Lily grow more nervous.

"He came in and-…and he asked me to choose between Mark and Harry," Lily reapeated the information she had already shared but tears formed in her eyes as she relived that moment, "I told him no…but he was about to kill Mark! Mark was our last hope so I told him-"

"We know," James relplied, looking at his weeping wife and patted her on her shoulders. He didn't blame her for her actions. Mark was indeed their last hope but James was equally sure that Voldemort would have killed both Harry and Mark even though he supposedly gave Lils a choice.

"Everything went black, but I remember Voldemort say the killing curse and a bright flash," Lily explained seeming to recover a bit as she sniffled.

Dumbledore nodded but at the mention on James' firstborn, James had stiffened a bit, Dumbledore pressed on, "James, after we left for Godric Hollow, was there anything that give away the location of Harry's body?"

James thought back, "No, you saw it yourself, the floor had a dark brown spot. Voldemort had burned my son alive…" James looked down, trying to fight the tears that formed at his memory.

"James, that right there is a problem," Dumbledore noted to the confused but rather calmed down couple, "There was a dark brown spot where Harry had lain but we never got a body."

James was confused but a sense of dread had built in him, "What is it Albus?"

"Voldemort disappeared that day and we had the prophecy that either Mark or Voldemort would survive and in the end, Mark survived," Albus explained, "but what if Voldemort had hit Mark first? Maybe the excess and surplus of energy caused Harry to feel uncomfortable and likely apparate away. Though not by choice as he was a baby after all"

Dumbledore paused for a bit to let the information sink before he continued, "I'm not saying that this is what had happened but then again, if the baby had felt severely distraught or felt the pressure, surely he would have taken action against the pressure."

Lily didn't like the way this was headed, "Albus, what are you trying to say?"

Snape, whom was silent the whole time coughed, Snape suppressed his urge to roll his eyes at the irony of Evans' last comment.

"Lily," Dumbledore continued with a frown, "I have information that Harry Potter may have survived the attack that night."

James and Lily were dumbfounded to say the least. James ran this information through his head, totally forgetting about Dumbledore's previous mention of Preston. Lily on the other hand, had a feeling of where this was heading to but she forced herself to suppress her thoughts and concentrate on what Dumbledore had to say before she would jump to any conclusions.

"But-, but Harry's dead. How is that possible, it's very unlikely…Albus, it's been almost a decade!" James said, utterly dumbfounded.

"I'm afraid that is incorrect," Dumbledore took in a slow breath before he let out the news, "Harry is very much alive. Severus has concluded that the Harry Preston Voldemort has recently capture is indeed Harry Potter."

James felt as though his air supply was cut off. 'No way is this possible,' James denied desperately. Harry Preston….no their Harry…Harry Potter is on death's door at the moment. James let out a short gasp and held his chest due to the constraint feeling that had swept through James. Their son! Out to face the Dark Lord armed without even a years' knowledge of the magic. 'Damn!' James thought as his subconscious chose this moment to resurface his _precious_ moments with his son, with Harry. James painfully remembered the way he acted with Sirus when they had found Harry fighting with Mark. When he had cheated at the dueling club and caused Harry pain and the humiliation of being flipped off the table. Flashbacks kept coming in waves as he remembered his detention he gave Harry during Harry's Quidditch game. James slowly closed his eyes, 'No…I'm so sorry…Harry."

Lily began with a parallel reaction as her significant other. She paled as the news devastated her and burst out into tears again. She desperately looked up at Albus for a laugh or smile to show that this was a horrible joke that James forced Albus into but at the sight of her husband crouching over, having his head in his hands, reality hit her. Her poor baby…Lily's eyes widened at the memory of her betraying Harry years back. She had sentenced Harry to his grave! Lily felt despair as she never had before. It felt as though she had lost her baby all over again.

After the truth was revealed, Snape sat quietly as the news took effect on the two parents. Snape looked at his childhood rival slouched over, devastated. On one hand, he sympathized with Potter but on the other, Snape felt as though those two deserved what was coming to them. Snape knew of Evan's betrayal early on in the life of Harry and he knew of Potter's treatment to his son.

Lily looked at Dumbledore though tear-stained eyes, "I want my baby. I knew it was him when I first saw him! We need to save him Albus! He's…" Lily broke into another wave of sobs.

James snapped up to look at Dumbledore, "Albus! Call up the Order, we are leaving now! Screw Voldemort, we have to get Harry back."

Dumbledore nodded solemnly and looked tiredly at his former pupil over his spectacles. "Yes, the urgency to get our Tri-Wizard Champion has raised. We must get Harry back, especially all that he's been through. But I advise you to remain in your seats as I have yet told you what happened to Harry while in Voldemort's hideout."

James and Lily looked at one another through bloodshot eyes as though they shared one single thought, 'Oh god, there's more.'

Harry woke from his sleep, distinctly feeling a prickly from his mark. But before Harry could get out of bed, the prickly sensation turned to be a full-out burning.

"Argh," Harry gasped to himself, cringing in pain and the pain suddenly lifted, leaving a remotely tingly sensation.

Harry frowned; it was Voldemort's call. Heading to the wardrobe once again, Harry changed into the regular Death Eater's apparel. Harry felt sick after pulling the cloak around his robes but felt thankful that he hadn't eaten since he left the Malfoy Mannor.

After making sure that his clothes fit, Harry slipped on the Death Eater's mask. He knew from all the times he met up with Death Eaters that they always had their masks on and he rather not risk anyone knowing that he was Harry, so Harry pulled the mask off the shelf, with every intention of pulling it over his face. By the inch that the mask crept up Harry's face, Harry felt a sense of betrayal, especially to Draco. Swallowing down his pride, he figured that Draco's life is worth his risk and so Harry placed the mask over his face. The mask instantly fastened itself on Harry and stayed on without the need of tying anything.

Harry headed to the door to find Voldemort before he was _summoned _again but not before he took a look at himself in the mirror. Harry mentally cringed. This had to be done. He saved his friend and felt no loyalty to the light side to begin with so he hadn't really betrayed anyone.

Harry walked by Death Eaters and headed to the doors he knew would lead to Voldemort's 'throne' as Harry called it. Upon arrival, he opened the doors.

"Ah, do come in," Voldemort nodded as soon as he saw Harry's entrance. Voldemort nodded to Avery, "Leave."

Avery immediately bowed and left the chamber.

"Harry, how are you feeling?" Voldemort asked, though not without a sarcastic undertone, "Well, since you have been sleeping for three days, it is now the 27th ."

Harry's mind reeled. 'Three days? I supposed I was more injured than I had originally thought.'

"What do you want, Voldemort." Harry sneered.

"I'm glad my signal worked but I must say that I'm disappointed in your tone," Voldemort said mockingly, "I will not ask you to call me as your master but know that you can still be punished."

"What is it that you would like, Voldemort," Harry asked in a dead tone, not insulting but just hollow. Harry figured that since he had thrown away his pride, might as well go all the way, besides, he still fell some pain from the previous cruciatus.

"Much better," Voldemort replied, "You are learning. While we are on that note, you are to be trained during the remainder of your break. I can feel a raw power but without proper training, you wouldn't be able to get past aurors."

Harry was happy when Voldemort memtioned that he was to train over the break. Over the break meant that he was only training during the break which in turn meant that he was going back to Hogwarts. On the other hand, Harry also wanted to disagree with the idea of 'training' but he knew that he had no say in this decision and so arguing wouldn't do much good, so Harry rested on glaring at Voldemort.

"Some rules are to be set before we begin," Voldemort noted casually.

At this, Harry actually did explode even though he was fighting a loosing battle, "What do you mean rules? I don't suppose you would have bothered to mention anything before you marked me!"

"Quiet," Voldemort ordered followed by dead silence.

Harry involuntarily shook; he closed his eyes as he remembered the cruciatus he had suffered through.

"You will obey the rules or else there will be consequences," Voldemort said to a deadly silent hall, "You will follow my orders exactly, you are under no circumstances allowed to tell anyone of your allegiance to me, bar Draco, I know you are close to that boy. Lastly you will be known as Shade in front of the Death Eaters."

Harry didn't get annoyed as he would have at the first two rules because he knew the moment he agreed to join that he was under Voldemort's command and also, other than Draco, he had no one to tell. But the last stipulation caused Harry to quirk an eyebrow in puzzlement, not that it was shown under his mask.

"Why Shade?" Harry asked again in a hollow tone, it was what Harry decided a tone he planned to use with Voldemort, as it betrayed none of his feelings.

"Ah, I do believe in a sense of irony," Voldemort explained, "Shade is the shadows and you are to keep to the shadows. I wouldn't want that muggle-loving fool and his Order to find out about you and my Death Eaters will be notified that you escaped due to carelessness of a Death Eater."

"And how do you plan on doing that," Harry explained his question, "Most Death Eaters will hear that I ran away and all of a sudden, 'Shade' shows up."

"Of course," Voldemort replied, delighted at Harry's realistic outlook. Not many of his servants would think too much further ahead, "We'll just have someone take polyjuice. Not a problem. They'll look like you and Shade can have an alibi."

Harry wasn't sure what polyjuice was exactly but he just nodded anyways. Harry finally had an opening to ask his long-awaited question, "What are you going to do with Kyle?"

Voldemort smiled, he knew this question was coming, "Kyle? He's a loyal servant, he'll stay with me."

Upon seeing the anger rise in Harry Voldemort smiled, "Of course he'll be treated fine, but you don't really expect me to let you keep the only leverage I have above you to keep your loyalty?"

Harry's first reaction was to scream and yell insults that would make Hermione blush but on second thought, he knew that Voldemort was right, who in their right minds would let go of their trump card?

Harry settled on a threat, "Voldemort, if I find that anything happened to Kyle while I'm away…"

Voldemort closed the gap between the two in what appeared to be instantaneous, "You'll what? Quit? Don't expect it to be too easy to leave once you joined."

Harry was visibly shaken, what did that mean? Wasn't he free to go anytime he liked?

Voldemort raised his voice, "Avery."

Avery came in silently and asked of what his master demanded of him.

"This is Shade. Show him to his room and call Nott here as well as the rest of the Death Eaters present," Voldemort ordered, "Shade, your meal will be delivered to you soon. We will begin the training today."

Dumbledore sighed. He knew that this must have been a long day for his two former pupils. He watched as the two of them shared a frightened look as Dumbledore was about to describe Harry's rough treatment from Voldemort.

Their attentions darted to Snape as he hissed from his corner while clutching his left forearm. Snape and Dumbledore shared a knowing look before Snape stood up hurriedly and left the room.

James and Lily quieted down, paying rapt attention to Dumbledore. James thought frantically that surely Albus won't tell them that their son is alive only to say that he was tortured to death by Voldemort?

Dumbledore, as if he could read James' thoughts replied, "Before I begin, I must say that rest assured, Harry is still alive as of this point."

James nodded slowly, and Lily looked doubtful when Dumbledore told them to rest assured.

Dumbledore continued, "Voldemort recognized the potential of Harry. Not only as the brother of the chosen one but also, Harry does have an impressing ability and knack for magic. Thus, I believed that Harry was taken in to be forced to join Voldemort."

As this, Lily gasped. Her son! Join Voldemort? No way this was to be possible. Lily felt as though the sky fell as she ran thousands of possibilities of Harry's premature deaths at the hands of Voldemort.

James nodded as he took in the information slowly and replayed it in his head.

"Snape had informed me that Harry had resisted and since only those who consciously agree, can be marked. Harry, so far, had resisted and thus not a Death Eater," Dumbledore explained.

James winced when Albus said that Harry resisted. James knew all too well, as he had worked as an auror, the effects of defying Voldemort. All, if not most wizards and witches that defied Voldemort did not have their bodies recognized from the massive first degree burns.

"What condition is he in?" James asked, feeling the tight, unrelenting grip of his wife.

Dumbledore took of his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry but we have reason to believe that he may not stay alive any longer without proper treatment."

Lily felt the oncoming of a panic attack. Her son! Her son was in the hands of the darkest wizard in their history. How could this be? Lily took short and quick breaths as an attempt to calm herself.

James on the other hand, felt completely numb. A parent can only take in so much a day right? Unfortunately though, the numbness didn't last long as he wrenched himself free of Lily's hand and unholstered his wand while he stood up.

Dumbledore stood up as well, and demanded, "Where are you going James? Don't think that our agents have not tried every possible way to find Harry again."

James turned around to face the his wife and Albus, "I'm not sitting idly by and watching my son die. He has been through god knows what in the past ten years, and I think he should finally have someone care for him and help him in his time of need."

Lily grabbed James arm, "Don't think you're the only one suffering through this but I don't want to loose you too." At this Lily was visibly shaking, "I just..I just don't know what I'll do… I can't loose the both of you!"

James' fierce expressed softened somewhat after seeing the fear in Lily's eyes and he reassured he, "Lily. I know, I was rash. But Harry's out there having to defend himself, and you know me. I'm not the type to sit and wait to see what happens. But I'll promise you that I won't do anything unless Albus vetoed it first."

Dumbledore sat back down on his chair playing the whole situation in his head. Something wasn't right about Voldemort's actions, he was paying far too great an attention to Harry while he could have gone on bigger fish. Then again, Albus himself also saw potential in Harry. Shaking his thoughts away, as he knew that now would be the time for an Order meeting to try and get back Harry with a combined effort of all members. "James, Lily. I'm calling the Order. We'll get Harry out soon."


	18. Trainning

**Title: One's Most Hated Name**

**Summary: Harry Potter's younger brother, Mark was thought to be the prophesized child and Harry was left to the orphanage where Voldemort attended. Harry's adventure as a first year student will turn for the worst.**

**Disclaimer: Dun own it….k?**

Harry sat in his room finishing his pumpkin juice from the meal that a house elf brought up. 'Wonder what training Voldemort had in mind' Harry thought as he tried to remember all his curses and spells he had learned over the past few months. Harry couldn't help but feel the edge of boredom creep in as he played with his mask, and with a finger he slowly traced the mark that resembled his very own.

A small pop resounded in the large room as a small house elf appeared. Wearing dirty hand-me-down clothes, the little elf spoke in a fearful manner.

"Master Shade…sir… the Master requires your presence…sir," the elf stuttered.

Harry gave a nod in reply and watched it disappear with another small pop. Sighing at the thought of another meeting with what he assumed to be Voldemort, as the elf wasn't very fluent, Harry pulled on his white mask once more. Harry found that the mask was easier to wear since the emotional struggle died away over time.

Harry walked to Voldemort's meeting hall. By now, he recognized the dark and dreary walls of the castle, or at least he assumed it was a castle due to the size, without getting lost.

Though it was not necessary, Harry pulled on a mask of neutrality and faced Voldemort after he opened the double doors. Voldemort was the only one inside the room and no Death Eaters were in sight.

"Yes?" Harry asked, careful to keep his tone as neutral as possible, almost to the extent of boredom.

"Harry, I have punished Nott for letting you go," Voldemort smiled, knowing that he confused the boy with every word he uttered, "So was McNair in fact, for not being able to find you within the time limit."

Harry didn't show his confusion, but he was completely dumbfounded. What was Voldemort talking about? Didn't Voldemort call him here to train him? Harry was suspecting more along the lines of murder and chaos rather than riddles.

"Voldemort, I don't understand what you are trying to convey," Harry asked, "Elaborate."

"Very well," Voldemort explained, "I have told my servants that you have escaped due to the stupidity of Nott and we have arranged a search team and the incompetent leader, McNair, couldn't find out. Thus, the both of them are taken care of. Permanently."

Harry shuddered at what could have happened and pressed the topic further, "This will still do nothing to curve the suspicion away from Harry Potter disappearing and having Shade show up."

"True," Voldemort agreed, "But if Shade were to permanently live here while Harry Preston were to go back to Hogwarts, especially with Morran and other children of my servants seeing you there, then Shade and Harry Preston would be seen as two completely different people. Would they not?"

Harry's mind worked lightning fast. What did Voldemort mean he was to stay here but go to Hogwarts at the same time? He can't mean that Shade had to stay here forever? No, Voldemort wouldn't have go through the trouble of staging his disappearance if he was going to stay anyways. Then again if he were allowed to go to school, the suspicion would increase when Shade isn't at the castle, exactly the time that Harry was at Hogwarts. Unless…

Harry snapped his head up to meet that of Voldemort's gaze, "Who will stand in for Shade while I'm at Hogwarts?"

Voldemort almost laughed. _Almost._ It was about time someone other than a complete numbskull had joined his ranks. Almost right away, Harry had guessed Voldemort's plans on allowing Harry to have a double for Shade when he was away at school.

"Someone you know very well can be your stand-in," Voldemort continued, "The boy, Kyle I believe you called him?"

Harry narrowed his eyes, "You said you'd keep him out of this."

"Keep him out? I just said he'd be safe. Meaning that he won't die or get tortured. Anyways, it was himself who volunteered for the role," Voldemort explained very casually.

Harry tried to push his frustration away, after all if wasn't like Kyle was going to be leading any of Voldemort's attacks, "So let me clarify, unless I'm on assignment, I'll be at Hogwarts and Kyle's going to be here as Shade."

Voldemort replied, "Precisely. Also, the few Death Eaters who know about you and Kyle are already disposed of. In other words, McNair and Nott."

Harry nodded, Nott had shown 'Harry' to his new room, a room which now 'Shade' resided in. McNair also brought Kyle in the hall the other day.

Harry asked, "Who else knows of Kyle's existence?"

"No one but McNair," Voldemort smirked, "And now that he's taken care of, we should move to our first training session."

Harry steeled himself. If he were to learn magic apart from only the theories he read from books, then he might as well do what one of the most powerful wizards alive has to say. Besides, disappointing Voldemort after Voldemort himself recognized Harry's potential could be painful and Harry was in no more of a rush to be in pain than Draco is a rush to celebrate Father's Day.

"Alright then, I myself will only teach you some of time, on other occasions, I will assign you tutors which will teach you about certain aspects of magic," Voldemort explained, "For example-"

Before Harry had the time to react, as he was listening intently, he felt a poke in his head and instantaneously raised his shields while calming himself down. Though not even ten seconds passed before the poke turned into a tank and just ran over Harry's supposedly well-placed shields and Voldemort was able to see Harry's memories.

_Anybody but Mark…No please…Take me instead. A two-year-old child watched in silent horror of the events in the room. A pearly white light engulfed him as the scene changed to a small room that contained two bunk beds. Kyle and Harry were huddled in the corner as their breaths drew out long wispy white mist from the cold. Both boys looked much too underfed for their heights as they held on tightly to a thin grayish sheet, it was what looked like a blanket._

Harry pushed with all his might to get Voldemort out of his head but it was useless as flashes of memories continued.

_James grinned madly as he commenced the duel between his two sons. Spells were exchanged at an alarming rate but too obvious were the interruptions and cheating on the Gryffindor's side. ::Flash:: Harry coughed up blood from the bruises he had from internal damage. The twitches were too obviously from a prolonged cruciatus curse._

Harry prepared himself for his next memory but found that Voldemort's attacks stopped.

Voldemort looked calm, almost as though nothing happened and said, "Stand up. We are to do it again."

Harry didn't realize he was on the floor and pulled himself up, "What the heck! What do you expect of me? You didn't even give me time to prepare! How was I supposed to know that you were going to stop mid-sentence and use legilimency on me!"

Voldemort didn't waste a second to show Harry that he was still a servant to Voldemort. Voldemort walked up to Harry and placed a hand on Harry's mark. In an instant, Harry was screaming even though Voldemort did not fully place his hand on Harry's mark but rather it was through the clothing. The pain shot up as though all the pain of the cruciatus curse was focused on one spot. Voldemort stopped almost the same instant he pressed his forefinger against the base of Harry's neck. The damage was done. Harry once again lay on the floor. Panting for his breath.

"I trust you will keep your emotions in check," Voldemort continued with his calm demeanor, "Especially since I'm teaching you occlumency."

Harry bit his lip and stood up, still angry he said, "I apologize then. I was merely remarking on how I had no warning."

"When you are to do my bidding and run into someone who knows legilimency, they won't give you time to prepare yourself," Voldemort sneered, "I gave you plenty of warnings. I actually told you I was to give you an example. As well as in the beginning, I didn't use all my powers to break into your mind. You should be thankful."

Harry winced; he knew that was true but still a split-second warning was a bit fast. On the flipside, with a real opponent he wouldn't receive any warning at all.

Noting Harry's silence Voldemort continued, "You did seem to block me in the beginning for a bit. I take it that you used occlumency before?"

Harry nodded slowly, "I read a book and I decided to practice it, and I did so in front of the Order."

Voldemort agreed, "Yes, I thought so but understand this; you may be able to keep out most people but a Master Legimens can be able to break your shield much too easily."

"I was able to fool Dumbledore though," Harry added, not out of pride but just as a fact.

"Dumbledore? The old fool has too much morals to break into people's minds," Voldemort explained, "He probably knew that there were mental barriers and didn't want to push further."

"Oh," was all Harry could say in reply, after all, Harry had thought himself quite good at occlumency only to be shot down by Voldemort.

"Again then," Voldemort said.

Harry felt Voldemort overpowering his shields. This time, Harry was able to block longer but he found himself on the floor again, having Voldemort seen the fights he had with his parents and brother.

"To delay me for almost a minute," Voldemort nodded at Harry, "Impressive indeed. But know this, if Dumbledore tries to pry into your minds again, your identity as Shade may be the brought to light."

Harry nodded slowly waiting for Voldemort to continue.

"Harry, I need you to empty your thoughts and devoid yourself of all emotion," Voldemort said as though it was a trivial feat but Harry relaxed anyways, "now I need you to pull up the strongest barrier you can. Don't just think about it. Feel the magic envelop all sides of your thoughts."

Harry did as he was told. He felt a translucent blue liquid surround his mind and thoughts, as though shielding it from the outside.

Voldemort attacked again. This time, his mental shields held out. Voldemort's constant, and unrelenting passes to see his thoughts slowly gave Harry a dull headache but otherwise, he was fine. All he had to do was keep his heart devoid of emotions and keep up his magic as a shield from Voldemort.

Harry had beads of sweat form on his face but otherwise; he still looked relaxed as though he hadn't a care in the world. Harry suppressed his joy at finally accomplishing this feat.

"Incendio," Voldemort said while pointing his wand at the hem of Harry's robe.

Harry snapped out of his transfixed state and flung his cloak at the ground. A bit of the fire got caught on his pant leg and Harry gingerly put it out with his heel.

As soon as Harry put out the fire though he saw his memories flash again.

"_Harry Preston," said an old looking muggle wearing her hair into a tight bun, "I hear from the other boys that you broke another window." _

_Harry looked down, "Sorry. Professor Funrit, I didn't mean it to happen. I was just angry."_

"_Not that excuse again," the old woman said looking exasperated, "no one, and I repeat no one can break windows when they are mad. Now you'll tell me that unicorns exist or elves and such."_

"_Sorry," Harry replied quietly._

"_You know the procedure, lift out your hand," the professor asked and brought out a long piece of stiff leather._

_CRACK_

Harry's head finally stopped twirling and he found himself staring up at the impossibly tall ceiling once more.

Harry didn't loose his temper about the distraction Voldemort gave, he knew what this was about and sure enough, Voldemort confirmed his suspicions.

"Though I am amazed that you are able to utilize occlumency," Voldemort began, "you should still understand that you were in a perfect state. Not moving, not doing anything and nicely prepared shields. If you were to be tortured for information, you must still be able to block out emotions and keep neutral."

Harry nodded, taking in the information but he could have rolled his eyes at Voldemort's wish that he was to keep his emotions in check while being tortured.

"Also," Voldemort continued, "There's only two of us here, it there were to be 2 opponents, would you be able to handle it? Or per say 10? 100?"

Harry eyed Voldemort, "Is that feat even humanly possible?"

"Strictly speaking, under torture, and have a hundred Master Legimens have a go at your mind would be hard, even for a Master Occlumens but you will accomplish it because it's as simple as I expect it out of you," Voldemort said keeping his gaze intently on Harry's eyes.

Harry broke their gazes and sighed; Voldemort asked for the impossible and anything less would be unsuitable. This was like the muggle saying, biting off more than you can chew. Either way, Voldemort wasn't slow, far from it, and if the Dark Lord wanted something done, it probably had at least a tiny bit of probability that the feat can be accomplished.

"That will be all," Voldemort said, "Your next lesson will be with Malfoy. He will be suspicious of you of being Potter but give him no reason to suspect you."

"Voldemort," Harry said matter-of-factly.

"What is it now?" Voldmort sneered, "I have given you an order to leave. My patience is wearing thin."

"But you didn't give me back my wand," Harry replied pointing to the remains of his cloak , "I had to let my cloak burn."

"Don't be silly, You won't need it," Voldemort announced.

"You want me to do advanced wandless dark magic?" Harry asked again, wondering why Voldemort always asked of the impossible.

"To be put simply, yes," Voldemort retorted, "What do you think a wizard is without his wand? Useless, and practically a muggle. If your wand is out of reach, you'd want to at least save yourself wouldn't you?"

"Yes," Harry replied. Why did all conversations have with Voldemort have to be so damn hard? "But-"

"Harry, I believe I asked you to leave a while back," Voldemort said, his fingers twirling his wand, "Lucius is waiting for you in your room."

Harry gave up on persisting with Voldemort and turned to leave. When safely out of the room, Harry let out a long sigh of relief. The mark was still aching but dulled down quite a bit. Also, sharing his memories with Voldemort isn't what he planned on doing either. Whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger…right?

Harry finally made his way back into his room to see Lucius waiting for him on his chair.

Harry made no move to acknowledge Lucius' presence and reached for another cloak from his wardrobe. As he did, Harry made sure to keep his wards up in case Lucius turned out to be a Legimens.

"Shade," Lucius called aloud.

Harry turned to face the Death Eater, whom had taken his mask off.

"Then again, should I call you Potter?" Lucius asked, "You don't fool me. The Dark Lord obviously has plans for you and so be it. Which is why I'm here to teach you dueling and the Dark Arts. Wands at the ready."

Harry could have sworn he saw Lucius gape when he replied, "I don't have a wand. The Dark Lord asked of me to learn without one."

Lucius slitted his eyes, "Potter, if you think-"

"Shade," Harry replied casually, "My name is Shade. By the way, you must be delusional if you expect Mark Potter to be a Death Eater, he is the bloody Chosen One after all."

Lucius backhanded Harry across the face, to which Harry was happy that he still had his mask to bloack the sting but the force of the hit still made him stumble a bit.

"Master may have been so kind as to give you a second chance but I have my doubts," Lucius snarled in reply, "Even so, I still intend on teaching you since the Dark Lord had wished it."

Harry knew that this wasn't off to a good start but still, facing Malfoy Sr. like this made Harry feel like letting loose some good curses and hexes. 'What would Draco say' Harry thought bitterly, 'That his father was teaching me how to become a loyal Death Eater?'

"If Master doesn't feel the need of supplying you with a wand, then I suppose the Dark Lord must have an impeccable sense of humor or that you have a death wish," Lucius said, eyes glinting maliciously.

"The first spells we are to learn are not dark spells," Lucius drawled, "They are common spells that when used in the wrong way can cause a large scale damage. Take a levitation charm for instance. It you levitate a rock or a boulder onto someone, consider the damage. Now imagine levitating the person, perhaps in front of a fire or to the limitless sky, then consider the damage that may cause. The same with a summoning charm; you could say accio knife and it may cut through someone but if used in a manner when the object you are summoning actually is a person, then the person would be forced to go through walls and such."

"We will begin by levitating a feather," Lucius began as he unpocketed a large, black feather, "Watch carefully, wingardium leviosa."

The feather rose into the air with ease and whirled around the two of them before returning to it's place on Harry's desk.

"Your turn," Malfoy looked at Harry expectantly.

Sighing, Harry raised his arm, all the while feeling silly, he said "Wingardium leviosa."

The feather simply rolled over. Lucius eyed Harry with distaste, "If you intend on wasting my time when obviously wandless magic is impossible for you, then I suggest you call me back when you are able to perform it."

With his last comment, Lucius stalked out of the room, leaving Harry annoyed. How on earth did Voldemort expect him to do wandless magic when he barely had time to practice magic with a wand? Also Lucius gave up on him on his first try. What did he expect? Perfection the first time around?

Harry stretched out his hand keeping his eyes focused on the feather. "Wingardium leviosa," Harry said, straining very syllable.

Slowly, and unevenly, the feather rose about an inch into the air but within five seconds, the feather floated down once more. Harry took off his mask and wiped the sweat from his brow, this wandless stuff was going to be harder than he expected.

For the rest of the evening, Harry tried to levitate the feather. The results have slowly but drastically improved from every try. The feather was now floating close to the ceiling but Harry found it hard to keep the feather afloat while moving it across the room.

Knocks came from the door and Harry hastily placed his mask on again.

"Enter," Harry called out.

A man with long, platinum blonde hair walked in slowly, removing his mask.

"Master Shade," Malfoy said evenly, "I believe I was to teach you the levitation charm?"

Harry quirked an eyebrow, "Master Shade am I now? I don't suppose you ran into Voldemort?"

Lucius' eyes widened and hesitated before he spoke, "Yes, I met Master in the hallway and he _persuaded_ me to tutor Master Shade again."

Harry knew that the persuasion must have been torture, but he felt no pity to the man that ruined Draco's life.

"Well then, let's continue," Harry smiled. Power over Malfoy; yes, this was indeed going to be much more interesting than he anticipated.

James walked through a small hidden door in Dumbledore's office; inside was a large, well-decorated room. The tapestry hung a large golden phoenix with a red backdrop.

James, grasped Lily around her wrists and walked her two chairs in the far corner and within minutes, his Order colleagues filed in. Each wearing a set of Order robes, they sat in their seats around a large rectangular table. James felt a rush of gratitude at Dumbledore as the man has kept the meeting to those that are in the 'inner' workings of the Order.

Dumbledore took his normal seat at the head of the rectangular table. Instantly, the quiet hushes of the members died down.

"Before we begin, I'd like to hear about any more information on Harry Preston's location," Dumbledore looked to his right, "Mundungus?"

"Right," the man stood up, "There's been no news about Harry over the past few days, even our Death Eater's have not seen Harry nor have heard any rumors. Then again, the spies I've contacted were not very high up in the ranks. There's no additional update."

Dumbledore sighed before he let the bomb drop, "Our new mission for the entire Order as of now is to retrieve Harry Potter."

The members collectively gasped. Dumbledore was sure that everyone in this room, bar James and Lily, thought he was barking mad.

"I assure you, this is no joke," Dubledore announced, "Harry Potter is indeed alive but unfortunately not well."

James and Lily watched the proceedings, trying to keep away from any unwanted attention but unfortunately for them, most of the Order swung at looked at the couple as though horns had grown out of their heads.

"It's not possible Albus," a woman James recognized as Hestia Jones asked.

Lucky for James, the attention swerved from them to Dumbledore again.

"I am indeed regretful to announce that the student recently capture is actually not Harry Preston but rather, Harry Potter," Dumbledore continued, "We believe that Voldemort realized this fact and has captured Harry as a protection against Mark Potter."

"But Albus, Prest-, I mean Potter was under our noses this whole time, surely he would have informed us of his well being?" Moody asked.

Lily trembled as though she was about to break out into tears. James nodded, he knew this question was going to come but he himself had no thoughts on it till now. All that mattered was Harry's well-being at the moment. Still though, James winced inwardly at the thought of Harry knowingly ignoring his family.

Dumbledore addressed the concern, "He only had two years of memory with his family. I don't believe anyone could remember who his or her parents were at such a young age."

James felt relieved and so did Lily as she visibly relaxed. Of course, Harry _did_ only have two years of contact with them.

" Albus, _he didn't-,_ he didn't actually join them did he?" Tonks questioned from the back.

The room went silent, hearing the verdict.

"No, Harry refused Voldemort's offer," Dumbledore said, his twinkle behind his eyes rekindled, "But, I'm afraid he has received Voldemort's brute end and is in critical condition."

"But-, the poor boy! Lily, James, I'm so sorry for your loss," a redhead Lily recognized as Molly Weasley said aloud.

"No need for apologies," Dumbledore said, his voice sounding much more demanding, "No one's dead yet. We need a plan to-"

Before Dumbledore finished his sentence, a loud scraping sound was heard as the door slid open sideways from the entrance.

Snape entered, looking a bit tired but otherwise fine. Removing his mask, Snape walked up to Dumbledore in a hurry, ignoring the stares the members had given him. As Snape and Dumbledore were talking quietly, the members whizzed James and Lily with questions.

"How did you figure it out?" asked Molly, a little aghast.

"James, he didn't really join did he? This would be a killer blow to Mark!"

"Lily! I'm so sorry for you. This must be a terrible ordeal."

The voices blended together for Lily but she didn't cared and was relieved that Dumbledore coughed to gain their attention.

"It has come to my attention that Harry was able to escape on his own," Dumbledore nodded Snape to take a seat, in which Snape complied.

"Harry had tricked Nott out of his wand and used that to make a rushed exit," Dumbledore continued after all was seated, "Harry is now believed to be in London."

James felt the urge to rush out to London and search under every stone for his son but he promised his wife not to do any thing rash so he settled being content that his Harry was able to get away on his own but a small part of him felt useless that neither the Order nor he have done anything to aid in the escape.

"How do you know that Harry's back in London?" Hestia asked.

"Voldemort's Death Eaters have been rummaging around that area for Harry as well," Dumbledore said simply, "James, I believe you were the one to pick Harry Preston up for Hogwarts. Since London actually is quite large, would you please tell me where you found him?"

"I picked Harry up in a motel," James said. He felt really disgusted with himself, he should have helped out the poor kid if he knew that the child lived in a motel without his parents.

"Do you know what the motel was called?" Dumbledore asked James.

James visibly winced, "No, I apparated directly to him so all I saw was the inside of the motel."

James scrunched his face up a bit and tried to remember his meeting with Harry. He remembered asking where Harry's parents were and Harry had said….they died in a car crash and he was raised…in an _**orphanage**_.

James whipped his face to meet that of Dumbledore's soft gaze, "We can start by checking the archives at orphanages. I'm pretty sure he mentioned one."

Dumbledore nodded, "Arabella Figg, you are in charge of checking all the orphanages in and around London to see if a Harry Preston was ever registered. Then, I'd like a report detailing his friends, the places he visits, and if Harry had any personal belongings. Arthur, I need you to check some motels in areas near orphanages if the name Harry Preston is in the registry book for the period of this summer. Mundungus, I need you to pull your connections to see to get more information on Harry's background and what he did before he came to Hogwarts. Lastly, Molly, I need you to check the hospitals in and around London but don't check for Harry Preston, I believe that if Harry were to be in a hospital to treat his injuries, then it would be under a different name, possibly one will a stolen health card."

James watched as everyone received his or her assignments but when Dumbledore finished, he didn't receive his and he voiced that opinion.

"James," Dumbledore began, "I'm sorry but I believe it's better for you to stay with your family for the next few days."

"What?" James asked as though he'd been asked to swallow a skewt, "Do you really expect me to wait here as my son gets kidnapped again by Death Eaters? He's out there! Harry's somewhere on the streets of London, dying. Yes, _dying_!"

"James," Lily whispered, "I think Albus means that we need to tell him."

James questioned without loosing any of his previous temper, "Him? Who's him?"

Lily stared directly into the eyes of her husband, "We need to break the news to Mark."


	19. The orphanage

**Title: One's Most Hated Name**

**Summary: Harry Potter's younger brother, Mark was thought to be the prophesized child and Harry was left to the orphanage where Voldemort attended. Harry's adventure as a first year student will turn for the worst.**

**Disclaimer: Dun own it….k?**

So what do you think?" asked Jason Hamms rolling over on the couch so he could point to a young witch with blonde highlights in _Witch Weekly_.

Mark rolled his eyes, "Her! I hear that she wears enough glamourie charms on her that electric lamps go out when she steps in front of muggles."

Jason scrunched up his face, "Eklektric?"

"I swear Jason, if you ever pass Hogwarts year 2, I'm forcing you to take muggle studies," Samuel looked up from his charms book, on the bed he was belly-flopped on.

"Of course _you_ would know, your parents are muggles after all," Jason retorted, "besides, I know what eklektric lamps are. They are the shiny-thingy-mabobbers on the muggle streets."

"Amazing Jason," Mark said aloud from his spot on the floor, "Malfoy himself could teach muggle studies better than you."

The three boys broke out into laughter as they imagined Lucius try to explain to pureblood Slytherins what was the exact function of a rubber duckie.

Mark's two best friends, Jason Hamms and Samuel Diston had decided to spend their winter vacations at the Potter's manor near Manchester. The Manor was decidedly huge as there were nearly twenty rooms in the house, including the living rooms, lounges, dining room and the kitchen.

"Did your parents let slip about when the first task was going to start?" Jason asked, eyes darting to the door as though he expected James and Lily to walk in that exact moment.

Mark shook his head, "Nope, they've been all hush-hush about it but I'd expect it to start very soon. Sirius told me that the first task was to be held within two weeks of the end of winter break."

"Alas, the end of winter break!" Jason announced dramatically as he yawned from his chair, letting the magazine slip from his hands.

Mark nodded sadly in agreement, "The end of the holidays means the due date of our homework. I haven't started yet. Have you guys?" Mark had hoped that if he were to suffer, his friends would be there to receive a T with him.

"Nope," Jason said before pointing to Samuel, "Ask Mr. Dictionary over there though, I bet he has the next few years of homework done."

Samuel looked up from his charms book once more and smiled sheepishly, "Well, it didn't hurt to start early, besides, I can spend the week however I want and you two will be stuck inside writing essays."

"Speaking of going outside," Jason said, "Let's go out to have a round of Quidditch, it's been forever since we saw Mark try that Wronski feint."

"Sorry guys, but I can't go out till my parents come home," Mark apologized, "They had some emergency at the Order." Mark loved being able to talk to his two friends openly about the Order as Jason's parent's were in it and Samuel could be trusted.

"Back on track, about the Tri-Wizard tournament, we never did figure out how Preston wormed his way into it, did we?" Samuel asked, genuinely interested about what spell Harry may have used to bypass the age line.

"Probably dark magic," Mark nodded bitterly, "All Slytherins use dark magic or will in the future. Also, he's only a first year! How is he able to get his name in, not to mention beat out all other competition, including the sixth and seventh years!"

"That bloody git!" Jason said, his face turning red, "I swear, one of these days I'll…I'll shove a blast-ended skewt down Preston's throat."

"Preston wouldn't wait there, and let you do anything to his throat," Samuel responded, returning to his book.

Mark smiled, "Then I'll help Jason shove it in the other way!"

Jason burst out into laughter, followed shortly but Mark while leaving Samuel to roll his eyes all the while holding out his book to hide his smile.

Lily personally hated the floo. 'Why did it have to be a fireplace? Why not a nice linen closet,' she thought as she clambered out of the soot-filled chimney.

Lily was soon pulled out of her thoughts and into the real world as she heard laughter coming from Mark's room. Gazing fearfully at James, she grasped his hand lightly.

"We'll have to do it sooner or later," James replied.

"But," Lily sounded reproachful; "You know how Harry and Mark acted around each other in school. How do you think Mark will take it?"

James wasn't surprised at the question, he himself had been wondering the exact same thing ever since he had left the meeting. How would Mark take the news that his arch nemesis at school is actually his long lost brother?

James ran a hand through his hair, "I honestly don't know Lils but I guess we'll find out soon."

Lily nodded, "I'll go get him."

"Even better, we dye his hair red and yellow for Gryffindor and turn his ears into house flags!" Mark laughed uncontrollably.

The door to Mark's room swung open to reveal Lily standing behind it. His mother smiled at him, "I hope you don't mean Severus."

Mark smiled, "We sure don't! We meant that Preston git. I bet dad and Sirius is willing to help! By the time we're through with Preston, he would want to leave Hogwarts and go to Durmstrang where he belongs!"

Jason nodded in agreement and gave little 'hnn's where he agreed with Mark.

Lily hid her feelings in front of the boys and nodded along.

Mark noticed that Lily's smile had faded was long gone by the time he was done with his revenge speech.

"Mum, what is it?" Mark asked, his eyebrows furrowed in curiosity.

"Sorry boys," Lily addressed to Jason and Samuel, "but I'll need to borrow Mark for a second here."

Both boys nodded and Mark left the room to be led to the drawing room.

Upon arriving, Mark noticed his father leaning against the fireplace, looking as though he hadn't slept for ages and his mother took a seat on the sofa and motioned for Mark to sit opposite her.

"Sweetie," Mark's mother started, "Your father and I have been really busy these days, but it's been really important business and we thought that you have a right to know."

Mark nodded for Lily to continue, "Remember when we once told you that you had an older brother that died?"

"Yeah, he was supposed to be like a year older than me, I think," Mark said, "But you don't mention him much." He really didn't know why his parents were talking about the boy now, didn't Voldemort kill him?

Jame's, not being the type that liked to prolong big news blurted his thoughts out, "We have found him. We've found Harry Potter."

Mark nodded slowly but he was still confused, "You've finally found his body?"

James and Lily shared a look and Lily nodded, implying that she was to do all the explaining.

"No, not quite," Lily said, "We know that your brother is alive and we found him right under our noses too."

Mark didn't know quite how to feel, he would have been more happy and ecstatic since he always wished for an older brother to play Quidditch and the likes but now, he wasn't so sure. He surprised by the news but what worried him was that his parents didn't feel quite so happy, or at least they looked worried.

"Well?" Mark asked expectantly, "Where is he? I mean, it would be so great to have my brother in Gryffindor with me! If he's as good at Quidditch than I am, then we might be able to flatten Slytherin in Quidditch! Dad, imagine the look on Flint's face when he losses, imagine the look on Preston's face!"

Mark noticed another look shared between his parents at the mention of Preston.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked worriedly.

"Mark, what we meant by having your brother live right under our noses is that he attended Hogwarts this year," Lily replied hurriedly, "In fact, he's in your year."

"Lils, I'll tell him," James nodded at his wife and made his way to Mark and sat on the armchair of the sofa Lily was sitting on.

"Mark, when we say that your brother is in your year is that we are by now pretty sure that his registration date of birth was wrongly entered and so he is actually twelve this year. He also got sorted into Slytherin, and made their Quidditch team," James nodded at Mark, hoping that his son would catch on.

"What do you mean?" Mark asked though he knew very well what his parents may be implying but he rather not think of it; it was kind of obvious that James was trying to prank Mark into thinking that Preston is his long dead brother but the jokes was rather humorless and distasteful.

"I mean," sighed James, "Harry Preston is in fact your brother. He's legally called Harry Potter."

Mark's frame went rigid solid. He dared not move and stared into his mother's face, hoping that he lips would twitch up into a smile but they remained still.

"No!," Mark shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, "Preston-, I mean Harry, no I mean Po-. He! He can't be my brother! Here's no way that out of all people he could be my brother!" Mark almost yelled the last bit out.

"Son-" James began, but he was cut off almost immediately.

"I know why he's not here!" Mark shouted furiously, "He's turned isn't he? That's why he kept his distance all year long. That's why he's Malfoy's friend, he wants to be a Death Eater doesn't he? I thought my life was unlucky, what with all the people staring at me all day but him! He was probably jealous that I'm the Chosen One right? Or else why wouldn't he be here with us?"

Lily had angry tears well up but she forced herself to remain calm, it wasn't everyday that someone find's out that their school rival is their brother. "Mark, he didn't recognize us! That why he kept his distance but now Voldemort's-"

"I know," Mark shook his head in sad denial, "He's with Voldemort. I mean we guessed that Preston would turn first but come on! Everything goes against me, the brother of the Chosen One, off to join the Death Eaters? I bet Voldemort's powerful, and that's why he wants Preston in the first place right? To get to me! That and of course to lick his shoes and crawl and beg-"

_Slap!_

The sound rang through the room and Mark's cheek was left slightly red.

Mark looked up disbelievingly at his parents, his mother had never slapped him before. They weren't really going to side with a Death Eater son, are they?

"Mark," James balled his fists, "Your brother, Harry, he did not side with Death Eaters. Voldemort had kidnapped him in an attempt to reach you but your brother refused to a near death condition, if he's not already, god-forbid, dead. Don't you ever accuse Harry to be a Death Eater."

Mark snapped his head up, "He didn't join Voldemort? But that's automatic death!"

James nodded, "Exactly, that's what your brother went through, you understand? Luckily he was able to escape and the Order is in the process of looking for him."

Mark winced. He didn't know that Pres- no, Harry was really that brave. Mark thought that privately, he wouldn't mind joining the side that get's rid of his enemy and for Harry, that would be Mark.

"I-, I didn't know. I didn't mean to…," Mark trailed off, clenching his hands and unclenching them.

"I know, son," James nodded, " I never meant to have done that to Harry either. But we owe him an apology and when things get settled, we can return to just being a family again."

Mark looked up thoughtfully at his dad, "Yeah, maybe Harry will help me fly my broomstick."

Lily smiled at the two till she noticed a red feather pop out from thin air.

"James, sorry to cut his short but…" Lily nodded at the phoenix feather that had just burst into flames.

James nodded to his wife and told Mark to go back to his room before flooing away with Lily.

Harry walked out of the hair salon. It had been a while since he last dyed his hair and the roots had grown out but he had it re-dyed brown. Also, he went to a store full of glasses and restocked a half-year supply of blue contact lenses and all the necessary items to care for them.

As per Harry's request, Voldemort had given him nearly two hundred pounds in muggle money on the second last day before the end of winter holidays. Voldemort's training had finally ended and man, was the training cruel. Harry's muscles ached from their last training session yesterday. He just about finished occlumency and even moved on to a bit of legilimency before he left to return to Hogwarts.

_**Flashback**_

Harry was laying face-up breathing in hard as beads of sweat made their way across his face to hit the floor.

"You have succeeded my expectations of you for these two weeks of training," Voldemort remarked, "However, this is still what it's called; training. When I send my Death Eaters information on our raids and targets, I will need you to honor my commands and perform your duty."

Harry grit his teeth, he was never used to being considered Voldemort's lackey but as Harry repeatedly reminded himself, his selfishness can put his two best friends in mortal danger.

"Sure," Harry responded, "How exactly will you get me the information on my missions?"

"I'll get some of Death Eaters to send you the details," Voldemort said handing Harry's wand back, though not bothering to help Harry up.

"Tomorrow, your first mission is a simple one. You will leave the manor and make your way to both muggle and wizarding London appearing to escape from Death Eaters and return to the Order from there. Take the wand and perform all your magic with it so that they will not suspect you to be able to perform wandless magic," Voldemort instructed.

"What will I say in case they ask what happened here at the manor?" Harry asked pulling himself off the floor.

"Say that you were kidnapped and ran away, do realized that I also recruited you on your wits," Voldemort retorted, "However, there may be a slight problem."

Harry faced the Dark Lord, "What is it?"

Voldemort waved Harry off, "Nevermind, either way in case they find out your real identity, you are still a Death Eater, albeit a high ranking one, you still serve me. Do not underestimate Dumbledore."

Harry nodded and responded in his usual hollow tone, "Yes, Voldemort."

_**End Flashback**_

Harry pushed the events of the past two weeks out of his head and went into a store that sold some winter jackets. It wasn't that he's not warm in his cloak but he knew that he was attracting some unwanted attention with his odd clothes. Harry finally chose, after some help, a professional-looking jacket with silver buttons.

Arabella Figg hung up the telephone excitedly and hurried to her fireplace, shoved her head in and said aloud, "Albus Dumbledore's office"

She was soon staring at Albus's many trinkets and scanned the room for Dumbledore and found him at his desk facing James and Lily whom just came back from telling Mark the news.

"Ahh, Arabella," Dumbledore welcomed, "How is the search going at the London orphanages."

"Dumbledore! Hello Lily, James. I've got good news" squeaked Figg "I've found a registered name with one Harry John Preston, but I haven't visited it yet as it is just outside of London. And as for transportation…"

Arabella Figg left open the ending indicating that as a squib, she wasn't able to travel so far since she wasn't able to operate wizarding ways of travel.

James and Lily both looked up at the same time. Lily looked at James and from all those years of being married, she knew exactly what James was thinking. They both wanted to know as much as possible about their long lost son, especially how he grew up to be what he is now.

"Albus," Lily started, "We wouldn't mind visiting this place and checking whether there are any of Harry's belongings left there."

"Also, I think it's best for us to do it, as we are his parents," James rasped out, curious to see how Harry grew up and the bed he slept in, "However what's bothering me, Albus is I found Harry at a motel but not an orphanage. How on Earth do you suppose he got there?"

"I suppose the only way to know is to visit the orphanage where he once lived in," Dumbledore answered, "If you two really desire to go, I suppose it is quite fitting for his parents to see his environment while growing up. Arabella, do you know the name of the orphanage?"

"Sure thing, Albus," Arabella's face left the fireplace for a few moments as she fumbled around for the name.

Reappearing in the fireplace, and to the shock of all three listeners, Arabella spoke aloud, "The name is St. Mary's Orphanage."

Walking down his usual old path that seemed like it was literally Memory Lane, Harry was headed to check up on some of his old friends at Keepers Alley but within a few minutes he heard a distinct, "Hey you!"

Turning around, he saw a ginger haired man with a sack full of cauldrons and a long grey cloak with a small globe hanging around his belt strap.

Voldemort had told him the member's of the Order and this had to be the ex-criminal, Mundungus Fletcher. Harry sighed, he knew that the Order would see him, which is why he actually roamed around London all day waiting to be seen and brought back to Hogwarts.

Harry pretended to be scared, "No, I won't join you. I'm not going to join You-Know-Who. _Stupefy_."

Harry had purposefully missed but it had got the job done and he began to run extremely slowly checking back to see Fletcher running after him whispering frantically into the globe.

Harry ran into a small café shop and ordered a latte while watching Mundungus Fletcher racing down the street.

Harry knew that sooner or later he would have to give himself up but he wanted to go over his story on what he was doing for these past two weeks.

James shifted uncomfortably in the back of the small taxi as the taxi halted. Lily handed the cab driver some ten pound notes. The two of them stepped out and faced a large orphanage surrounded by black iron-clad gates. James watched the taxi speed away desperately as he thought that they were at the wrong place. It was obvious why he thought that they were lost, the large building seemed just like the haunted mansions in those muggle films that Lily rented. Many windows were boarded up and the shingles on the roof barely hung on and the front yard had many wild grasses that grew to the height of their knees.

"Lils I don't think this is the right place," James noted.

"No, we actually are at the right address see this?" Lily wiped some cobwebs off a plate with cracked gold letterings noting "Saint Mary's Orphanage"

The couple exchanged nervous glances and opened the gate door and made their way to the house. Trying not to trip over the tall grass, they finally made their way in.

Opening the door, they half expected the inside to be empty as from the outside, the orphaned certainly looks abandoned. Inside still portrayed the same coldness as outside and the same falling apart state. They however, did not expect to see a desk clerk looking inquisitively at them.

"How can I help you?" the man asked.

"Is this not St. Mary's Orphanage?" Lilly asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, how may I help you?" the man responded slightly annoyed at the obvious reply to that question.

"Well, we came in regards of a Harry Po-, um, Harry Preston," Lily replied, "We'd like to see his official records here."

"Yes I remember the trouble maker", the man inquired, "and whom are you?"

"We are his parents, I believe an Arabella Figg called here a while ago to schedule us coming in," Lily replied taking a detailed look at the orphanage.

There weren't much noise in the orphanage, it was extremely hard to imagine that children actually lived here. She reflected how Mark was a giant handful and the noise that he and his friends make-. The boards were cracked and the rugs seemed even older than Dumbledore. Lily noticed the dramatic difference in environments between the way Harry grew up when compared to Mark.

"Ah, yes Mr and Mrs. Potter then?" the man shook Lily out of her thoughts.

"Yes, we are," James replied, "May we look around? I would also like to pick up anything that Harry may have left here."

"Sure thing, I'll get his files for you," the man noted and went to the backroom.

James rounded on Lily, "Lils, what on earth is this place?"

Lily replied, "I know what you mean, but this is the way our son grew up, so give it a chance. Besides they may just be under-funded. For all you know, the instructors and children here may be lovely."

James stroked his hair, "I hope you're right and this isn't just blind optimism."

Lily replied in a small voice, "Me too."

The clerk reappeared with a thin file and handed it to James, "I'll be right back with the Headmistress to show you the place." The clerk then promptly left.

James hungrily opened the file as though it were a treasure that connected them with Harry's past. James scanned the piece of paper:

Name: Harry James Potter  
Room: 105  
Roommate: Kyle Shawn Heartnet  
Grades: (up till grade 3)  
Math: A  
English: A  
Sciences: A  
History/Geography: A  
Detentions to date: 132  
Medical: Abnormal freakish behavior when ill, windows breaking when contracted the flu.  
Notes: Quiet, freakish and is always with Heartnet. Both cause trouble with combined detentions of over 200.

James smiled at the detentions part as well as the trouble part. He saw signs of himself in this report. The Marauders even got a combined total of 200 detentions together. James chuckled.

Lily however was worried when noticing the all too familiar word "freak". One that she was accustomed to hearing her muggle sister call her many times.

The clerk soon came in behind a stern looking woman with a tight bun on her head. Her wrinkled face showed an age of at least 70 years. The woman's eyes were as sharp as a hawks and her lips were pursed as though it had never cracked a smile in ages.

"This is Headmistress Funrit," the clerk said and now referring to the Potters, "Headmistress, they are Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

"I see, you can go," the Headmistress shooed the clerk off who obeyed immediately.

"What do you want?" the Headmistress asked impatiently.

"I would like to take a look around and see my son, Harry's room," Lily replied.

"Well fine, I suppose I should show you the damage that freak has done around the school," Funrit nodded for the two to follow.

James met Lily's eyes and followed nervously behind. They both shared the common thought, this isn't beginning with a good start.

Lily and James followed Funrit through corridors where Lily paused to peak inside a room they were passing. The room was full of nine or ten year olds with them sitting back impossibly straight answering math questions. Lily could hear the instructor's voice leak through the cracks.

"Mauras," the old man shouted in an army kind of way, "What will you get if you timed 6 by 4 divided by 9? To one decimal place."

The tiny girl answered automatically "2.6"

The instructor screwed up his face, "Stupid girl, since it's 2.66 we round to 2.7! I've taught this to you how many times? Come up!"

The girl immediately lost her composure and her eyes began to water. Slowly, she walked to the front of the class. None of her classmates defended her rather, they watched the girl with disinterest.

"What do we say Mauras?" the instructor said almost in a teasing way.

"I'm-, I'm sorry!" The girl squeaked out.

The old man brought out a ruler and cracked it once on her palm leaving an angry red burn.

Lily wrenched herself from the classroom window, her eyes were filled with tears of compassion for the small girl. How was she supposed to know up to the 3rd decimal to answer that question?

Funrit noticing Lily getting worked up stopped and backtracked and assessed the situation immediately, "The brat deserved it, besides it was only one crack of the ruler."

James looked at Lily in confusion as he didn't see what had occurred in the math classroom.

Lily defended the child, "How do nine or ten year olds answer such a hard question anyways? At that age, they should just do easy timetables!"

Funrit gave a nasty crackle, "Children reflect their environment and we want them to go out prepared for the harsh truth of reality. Besides this class isn't for neither nine nor ten year olds, they are for thirteen and fourteen year olds."

This time James gasped as he peaked to see the classroom that was at the root of the confrontation.

"These children look at least four year younger than they actually are! What are you feeding them?" James raged.

James knew that Funrit was doing them a favour by showing them around but this orphanage was ridiculous! The children were dressed with exceptionally large clothing and seemed too small that their age would actually allow. James felt rage at the lady for treating children so.

Funrit chuckled, "Every once or awhile we see concerned parents like you but don't you dare judge me. At least I'm keeping them alive. If it weren't for parents such as yourselves that gave up on their children or gave up searching for their children there wouldn't even be this orphanage. Such hypocrites! I'll show you to his room and leave you there. Find the exit yourselves."

Lily again felt tears well up inside her. Nothing this lady said was false. The sad and ugly truth is that she did in fact gave up Harry for Mark. Her choice haunted her all these years and just as she was getting better in the past few years, Harry came back and her horrible mistake resurfaced with a vengeance. She was the one who had Harry retreat to such a place.

Finally when Funrit halted in front of a door with a handwritten 105 on the door. Funrit opened to reveal a room the size of their main washroom. All it had was two beds with a narrow slit of walking space between them. The room had a high ceiling as it was on the same floor as the classrooms. A small window shone a dim amount of light.

No matter if the room was called a dormitory or whatever Funrit uses, this room appeared to be much like a prison cell inside Azkaban, however much less roomy. Lily was usually self-controlled in front of other and she'd seen so many unforgivable things in this orphanage that shock was able to prevent much of the tears from flowing.

James squeezed Lily's hand to reassure Lily that he was here. James was angry of what he was seeing but he was torn from screaming till his lungs give out and wanting to keep quiet to see more of Harry had been going through.

"I suppose that's it then," Funrit wrinkled her nose and was about to leave but James grabbed her forearm in a firm grip. "Where are his things? Where are Harry's personal belongings?"

Funrit smiled maliciously, "I suppose it's in room 249, he got transferred there like the others before him"

James shuddered at the way Funrit say 249 and the way she described the room.

Lily sniffled and asked, "What do mean? What's so special about room 249?"

"That's where we put all the freaks," Funrit upon noticing the shocked looks that she received elaborated, "Of my 70 years of working here I've seen many of them. Those that make freakish things happen like break window when they are mad and make things float. Harry Preston was certainly one of them, and room 249 is given to those who needs to be 'fixed'"

"SHOW ME WHERE YOU KEPT MY SON," James yelled finally choosing to create a ruckus than to actually follow this evil woman.

"No need to scream or I will call security and we'll see if you ever get to set foot on this place again!" Funrit sneered.

Lily knew that this was heading in a bad directly. "Headmistress Funrit, would you please show us to this room?" Lily said in a very strained polite way.

"I don't usually show this but I think if would be fun to see how you react. Follow me," smirked Funrit as she led the couple upstairs, "Preston stayed in room 105 from when he was 2 to 8 years old. As he was 8, he was too abnormal to keep with the other children so we kept him to room 249. Ah, here we are."

The three adults stopped in front of a metal door with a large slot at the bottom while Lily nauseatingly suspected to be a slit which meals went through.

Funrit smiled nastily as she watched the disgusted reactions of Lily and James as she revealed the room. The room had a larger window than the last one and was about the same size. There was a mattress on one corner and a toilet on another. The room had a mouldy smell and the mattress looked like it hadn't been washed in ages. It was definitely not somewhere a child should have been kept.

James went crazy. How could anyone do such a thing to an innocent child? How could Funrit ever imprison a child like this? James saw red as he ignored his wife's sobs and the old lady's age and was about to punch his white knuckles right into the old lady's shoulder if it weren't for Lily grabbing his fist desperately.

Funrit laughed, "If the reaction of parents were this funny, I would have shown this room to more of them!"

"How dare you…HOW DARE YOU even talk to us in such a way after us seeing how you treated our son!" James was ready to punch something again.

Maybe it was because the old fart was scared of James since Lily let go of his huge fist.

"Don't worry there, it's not as though we'd actually imprison him here," Funrit said nervously, "We let him out twice a week to shower and still assigned him homework from the books. Really! We even let his friend bring all his food and notebooks and explain all the work to Harry!"

James clenched his teeth and sat on the mattress with his head in his hands, not trusting himself to even speak and nodded to Lily to deal with Funrit.

Lily herself was still in shock as all though all of this hasn't even registered and she felt as though she were in a horrible nightmare but the clenching of her heart and the plummeting sensation she was dimly feeling allowed her to realize that this was indeed reality.

"How long was he here for?" Lily asked still stunned with this new piece of information.

"W-Well, since he was 8 to maybe 9 or 10," Funrit stuttered still keeping her eyes locked onto James.

"Maybe? MAYBE? You. Had. Better. Tell. Us. Everything. Right. NOW," James nearly screamed out the last part.

Funrit had the feeling that she should talk as long as she can before she feels the wrath that is James, "Well, I wasn't headmistress back then, but I had handled most everything and I recognized that Harry was one of them freaks and so I put him here because sometimes those freaks would hurt others unintentionally what with all the exploading glass. They really are menaces to society. I-"

Lily gave Funrit a dark look that Funrit immediately noticed.

Funrit continued, "Uhh…I meant that he may put others in danger and so I put him here and had him take all his meals here and we kept him doing homework which his friend Kyle took to him every day and they spent hours in this room together each day even on weekends. I had gotten used to Kyle taking care of his friend two years his junior that I almost completely forgot about the frea-, Harry, I mean Harry. I barely ever visit him upstairs but one day I suppose when he was 9, I suppose he ran away and a year later that annoying friend of his disappeared as well."

Lily cried hard of the bitter sweet story. Harry had all this going on but he still trusted in others and believed in his friend. Lily seemed like she finally came to and realized the gravity of the situation. Harry grew up in this strict world where mistakes a child would naturally make would earn him beatings and as a wizard, when his talents came to light, he was probably confused and with others calling him a freak, Harry probably hated magic rather than loved it and having parents cherish him. Lily gave a large sob and leaned against the cold wall for support.

James spoke quietly, "I supposed he really ran away when he was 10 but you didn't want to face the authorities and admit that two children ran away in the same year so you wrote it off as though Harry was a year younger and you reported that he ran away when he was 9."

Funrit looked somewhat relieved at James calm demeanor, "Well, you two can look around to see if he had anything, I'll take my leave now." Rushing away, Funrit's steps hurried down the corridor.

It took a while before the two could speak. How on Earth did Harry grow up. Lily always resented the way Petunia treated her but she never had her school and home combined in one and have all residents ignore her existence. Lily shed silent tears. Now she faces the prospect at Harry dying from the wounds he received from Voldemort. Lily had a surge of determination not to loose her son again.

"James, we should look around for anything that may be Harry's," Lily noted and began rummaging around.

James snapped out of his stupor, "Geez, Lily he lived in a prison for most of his life."

This added to Lily's resolve to search for any single thing she find that could help her connect to her eldest son. James began to look around as well and found some notebooks in the corner and opened them to read.

"What does it say?" Lily asked.

"Nothing much, just math questions. Wow, this is even harder than finding the purpose of a rubber duckie," James noted attempting to break the awkward silence that had dawned the couple.

Lily showed a ghost of a smile at Jame's retort.

"Lils, look at this," James said completely absorbed in the notebook, "See here, near the back, there's this single loose-leaf that looks like a diary entry."

Lily nodded. It wasn't exactly like a diary. I did not have a "dear diary" nor a specific flow of the daily events. Rather it was just a gathering of his thoughts. Lily sniffed at the fact that Harry probably never learned about diaries at this orphanage. Lily read the paper:

This is it. I am giving up on my parents ever finding me. Why would they? My whole life I was told I was a freak but I suppose I had kept out hope that maybe a family member would one day realize that I'm here but over these past 10 years. I've realized that no one will come. I'm not even sure who I am all I know is that my name Harry is real but John Preston was made to fit the bracelet's initials. I still don't understand why I can do things that others can't. For example, this bracelet I've been told that I've had since I was a baby. How could the bracelet possibly fit me as a baby as it does now? Why do glass always break when I'm mad? I've given up on feeling emotions, instead I kind of always feel numb towards everything for fear that something else 'freakish' will happen again. Anyways, Kyle and I are leaving soon. I need to find out who am I and what I am and behind these walls, I'll never go anywhere nor learn anything. If anyone ever finds this or if no one ever finds this. It's all fine, I'm closing this chapter of my life. Good bye and good riddance.

Lily's determination cracked a bit, as she let slide a tear.

James wrapped his arm around his wife and whispered, "It's fine, it's okay. At least he has a strong backbone and survived this whole ordeal, I can imagine worse happening."

Lily cried harder, "Much worse than giving magic a shot at Hogwarts and being tortured almost to death?"

James replied, "He's our son, and went against Voldemort. That in itself says a lot."

Harry paid for his latte and head out onto the streets and before too long, small pops rang about him as he saw cloaked Order members appear about him.

Harry continued his façade, though this time he pretended to be annoyed "Don't you think that you Death Eaters will be caught in the bright mid-afternoon? I won't join you so kill me here."

An Order member noted, "Harry! Oh thank goodness you're safe!"

Another plump woman with flaming red hair hugged Harry whispering how glad she was that Harry made it out alive.

Harry frowned, "What's going on?"

"Oh Harry, we'll tell you after you get a check-up done," the red-head nodded trembling to take Harry's hand. Harry didn't try to avoid the touch, it wasn't as though he hated the light side nor that he liked the light side; it was more that he didn't really care about the light or dark side winning.

"Grab hold of this," an older man handed something to Harry which he recognized as a portkey and felt the familiar tug of the navel before he landed in the nurse's office in Hogwarts.

A small whirling noise sounded and Lily picked up the globe to find Sirius screaming, "WE GOT HIM! We got Harry Potter."

Lily nodded to James, it was to be a long day.


	20. The fated meeting

**Title: One's Most Hated Name**

**Summary: Harry Potter's younger brother, Mark was thought to be the prophesized child and Harry was left to the orphanage where Voldemort attended. Harry's adventure as a first year student will turn for the worst.**

**Disclaimer: Dun own it….k?**

Harry saw the all-too familiar setting that is Hogwarts. He realized exactly where he was after seeing Madame Pomfrey come over and check his health, having the Order watch the examination.

"Open your mouth and keep breathing steadily," the nurse ordered.

The second Harry complied, Madame Pomfrey whispered "Lumos Incedere"

The whole of Harry's mouth felt like it was burning but Harry willed himself to breathe in and out as normal as possible.

"So?"asked one of the Order members whom pulled down their hood.

"The boy is completely fine and in good health," the nurse announced to a shocked room, "There's no real damage at all except if you account for some stress and exhaustion."

The Order member in which Harry now recognized to be Moody addressed him, "Okay, what trick are you trying to pull? Think we'll fall for this? The only way you so-called 'escaped' from the Dark Lord himself is to have joined him and though I hear that you are somewhat bright, I don't believe you actually were able to escape from the Dark Lord's hand unscathed. You Death Eater!"

With this, Moody pulled out his wand and aimed it right at Harry's neck.

"Did you know? Only Death Eaters call Voldemort as the Dark Lord," Harry replied coolly and casually brushed away Moody's wand, "Call him Voldemort for God's sake, I assume that you are members of the Order of the Phoenix? Then why are you still afraid of calling him by his name?"

"You little…" Moody trailed off as all the eyes in the room now rounded to him, "I wasn't scared... Just a force of habit I assume."

Harry watched as Moody slowly lowered his wand. Looking around, Harry saw every eye in the place scanning him up and down.

Annoyed at this reception he snapped, "What? Checking for Voldemort's mark? Here!"

Harry rolled up his sleeves and reveal no marks burned anywhere down his arms and sighing as most people's gazed shifted away as if to avoid him.

"No, Harry…" Black stated, "It's just that you don't look too distinctively like those two."

Harry's heart raced. Two? Which two? What did they know? And since when did Black call him Harry? Harry knew something was up. No way they found out about his true lineage? Surely they did not pity him for being Voldemort's captive.

Breaking the silence Lupin said, "Well leave that for Dumbledore and them, Padfoot. Harry, I need you to tell me how you on Earth did you leave that place unharmed? Surely a few bruises or scratches?"

Harry explained, "No, Voldemort healed them for me."

Right away Moody was pointing his wand at Harry's throat, however this time Black stood up for Harry.

"Hey, Harry doesn't have the Dark Mark does he?" Black replied forcefully, "Let the boy explain."

"How would I know how the Dar-, Voldemort operates?" Moody snapped back, "Though if I were to take a gander, I'd say since Harry's so close under Dumbledore's nose, I'd place the Dark Mark somewhere else."

Harry furrowed his brow in pretend confusion, heart beating fast, he was about to say his well rehearsed reply before the door opened and in stepped Dumbledore along with Professors Evans and Potter looking as though the couple did not sleep a wink in the past few weeks.

Harry mentally cringed upon seeing Professor Evans' eyes become teary. Cringed not due to longing for his long separated mother but rather for the fact that the situation he's in became sadly and painstakingly clear. If Harry's theory was right, and how he oh-so-hoped it wasn't, it would explain how come Black suddenly became thus nice to him as well as why the Order was on a first name basis with him, not to mention how James looked at him now, which was not as a hated student but how he looks at Mark while riding a broom - with love.

Dumbledore called the Order to leave and they slowly shuffled out of the room, leaving the awkwardness Moody stirred up still lingering in the air. A tearstained Lily stepped out of the doorway to allow the Order members to pass.

Dumbledore took a seat close to Harry and at once Harry was able to feel the gentle tugging on his memories from Dumbledore.

To Harry's delight, Dumbledore's attempts were not hard to thwart with fake memories. Harry noted how Voldemort was correct in saying that Dumbledore was too 'honourable' to tear his way into a students mind.

"Headmaster?" Harry asked when a full minute has gone by with only Professor Evans' soft sobs ringing in the air, "If anything happened to the oh-so-glamorous wonder boy, I didn't do it. Secondly if anything did happen, why are you annoying me with it. He is a Gryffindor."

Dumbledore's eyes softened as he smiled, "Harry, do not speak ill of Mark. You need to listen very carefully as this day will indefinably change the course of your life."

Harry gulped, he did not like where this was going in the least.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mark remained seated in the drawing room even after his parents left on Order business. He could not believe how the trick of fate would be. His worst enemy is his long lost brother. Mark chuckled a bit as he figured that this would probably fit in really well as a subplot in a soap opera. Though a soap opera would not feel as real as what he is currently feeling. Mark did feel a small sense of betrayal; Harry did betray his friendship and join the Slytherins. Mark contemplated that on the other hand , Harry did only leave the house when he was two. How could anybody remember anything from an age of two? Mark felt foolish for shouting at his mother especially the part about how he himself lived and how people were staring at him without even considering how his brother grew up. Mark didn't worry about that too much though, he was pretty positive that Harry was probably taken care of since Harry seemed so strong and smart at school. However what did worry him was that he has an actual living, breathing brother, and hopefully Harry would stay breathing for long.

Mark was so deep in his own contemplation that he didn't realize the door swing open nor did he hear that his two best friends sneak in.

"Mark, snap out of it," Jason said, waving his hands in front of Mark's eyes.

"Mark, you OK?" Samuel asked concerned, "We heard you parents leave almost half an hour ago. What are you doing here?"

"Thinking," Mark replied simply still lost in his own thoughts.

"OK, think then. But I'd be careful; thinking may be a very strenuous exercise without practice," Samuel smiled.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Mark drily replied but he couldn't help a twitch of a smile forming.

"Seriously though, what did your parents tell you? What happened?" Jason asked, not used to seeing Mark so serious over something.

Mark knew that he would have to tell his two best friends sooner or later. Sighing, Mark began explaining everything his parents told him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Harry, before I begin explaining anything, I would like you to tell me what has occurred during the time that you stayed with Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore asked.

"Before I begin, I need to know if Draco is okay. I know that Voldemort didn't catch him since the Death Eaters that caught me reported that Draco left-", Harry asked feeling genuine concern for his friend.

"I assure you Harry, that he is fine at Hogwarts as of now. You may see him afterwards if you so wish but please do explain what happened with Voldemort," Dumbledore pushed for Harry's explanation once more.

Harry figured it would be all business with Dumbledore so he responded with his very much practiced reply, "Well, I suppose it all began when Draco received an invitation from his father. Draco asked me if I wanted to go with him since I wasn't planning on anything for the Holidays. I agreed and when we arrived with Draco's brother, it all seemed pretty normal. However, the next day we found out that Draco's mother was killed and Draco assumed it was his dad. You see, his dad is…"

Harry let drop for added effect so that he looked genuinely worried and as expected, Dumbledore filled in the gap.

"No worries, we know that Lucius Malfoy is a Death Eater, as is his first born son," Dumbledore affirmed, "Please continue."

Harry nodded, hesitated a bit before he began once more, "Well we chased Lucius and Morran down and used magic to temporarily stun them. By that time we were really panicking and we left the manor as quickly as possible. We grabbed two brooms leaning on a nearby shed and left the area to fly away but we were soon surrounded, I made Draco run. It's not as though I thought I could take them on, I swear! Maybe it was from the rush of stunning Malfoy's dad and brother but I thought I could at least delay them long enough so that Draco could run away. I knew I couldn't make it and before long, I got caught and portkeyed away. I realized I was actually portkeyed to right beside Voldemort."

Harry distinctly heard Lily gasp and James shake his head muttering, "Geez, I was so slow. I could've gotten to him…"

Harry returned his gaze to Dumbledore, "Voldemort demanded that I join him but I don't know why. I suppose I was stupid. I insulted him."

Dumbledore looked steadily at Harry. The gentle tug he felt in his mind, he realized, was not to look at his memories, rather it was to detect if he was lying. 'Simple' Harry thought 'Way too easy.'

"What did he do to you Harry?" Dumbledore asked in a soft voice.

"I…He…" Harry shivered here feeling somewhat triumphant. He had them eating out of his palms.

"Harry," Lily cried, "What did he do to you?"

Harry mentally cringed again at the thought that perhaps those in the room realized who he really was. Why else did James and Lily not leave? He figured that it was due to the fact that they were teachers here. Then again, why wasn't McGonagall or Snape here? Harry didn't bask in his thoughts as he focused his attention once more on what was going on at hand.

Resuming his acting, Harry quietly said, "He…used the cruciatus curse."

Dumbledore asked, as he always did to Snape under dire circumstances, "How long were you under?"

"I don't know. It seemed to stretch on forever," Harry replied truthfully. Mentally rolling his eyes, what did Dumbledore expect anyways? Was he really expected to use a stopwatch to time himself under the cruciatus curse?

"From reliable sources, it was reported that you have been under the curse for," Dumbledore halted waiting for James and Lily to prepare, "around 15 minutes."

"15 minutes, Albus! 15," James said as though he had just heard the most preposterous thing ever.

"James, I'll give you your time with him later," Dumbledore replied, though James' incoherent speech could not be labeled as a question, "Continue please Harry."

Harry continued, the sooner he could get this over with the better, "Well, I was put in a holding cell awaiting execution and I knew I was to die. I didn't want to join the side that killed Draco's mother but I lied to them and told them to send word to Voldemort that I want to join him and changed my mind instead. The guards said that Voldemort was glad that I see reason and my execution date was changed to my so-called initiation date. I was given healing potions they had in stock and as soon as I became better, I was supposed to be transported out of the prison cells to an actual room. I pretended to be still sick and so they only sent one person to escort me. I was able to steal their wand while the escort helped me up and I stunned him. I stole the Death Eater clothes and since they all wear masks and made it out."

Dumbledore nodded and kept quiet throughout the last parts of Harry's explanation and nodded.

"Harry, I believe there is something you have left out, in fact two things" Dumbledore spoke quietly, "I will not ask you now but Lily and James will explain to you a very important news."

Harry's mind raced. What did he leave out? He was so thorough too. He was even practicing before he let the Order members take him away. Before he could continue his thoughts, Dumbledore rose out of the chair and left the room leaving just Harry, James and Lily. Harry gulped as he watched the two Professors sit. One was on the bed facing Harry while the other sat on the chair Dumbledore has just previously occupied.

"Harry…" Lily burst forth in a fresh wave of tears, "I'm so sorry."

Harry looked confusedly, "Professors?"

"Harry," James began, giving his son a long look, taking in as much as possible. How tall Harry seemed, and how thankfully not undernourished like those he had seen in the awful orphanage. James stared at Harry hungrily for more details of Harry he might have missed before.

"Harry, do you remember anything from when you were two or younger?" James asked doubtfully.

"No," Harry replied truthfully. It wasn't like he remembered, it was more like he had seen flashes of his past in his dreams ever since he could remember.

"I suppose this makes it all the more difficult, Lily?" James nodded for Lily to hand a worn out yellow piece of paper that Harry thought looked rather like old notebook paper.

"Lily and I were responsible to look for your orphanage," James began but before he could contiunue, Harry cut in.

"What the heck does my orphanage have to do with you, Sir?" Harry asked getting annoyed at James, "I must say, if I were you I'd be more scared at the fact that a Hogwarts student was kidnapped by Voldemort and I'm pretty sure the Holier Than Thou Chosen One is not far from Voldemort's first place atop his hit list."

"Harry, I'll tell you the reason when I get there," James ran his hand through his hair and continued, unaware that Harry began glaring at the couple, "Know this though, I can tell that your hair colour is not actually brown not his your eyes really blue. Did you not want to find out more about your past? Where you come from? Why you were able to perform magic? Is that not why you came to Hogwarts?"

"Your point?" Harry felt anger boil inside him as he knew the secret was leaked. He figured by now that his parents knew he was really their son. Harry still went for the denial approach, "What does my aspirations have to do with my Defence Professor?"

"Harry, I'm your father," James blurted. He instantly regretted it the second he said it however. He knew that he could never keep his mouth shut and that he should have let Lily do all the talking by easing Harry into this. But at least now, Harry could feel the joy of a family, one that he never felt before.

Harry blinked. But the few seconds of silence only came from shock. Through all the rage that Harry felt, he willed himself to remain calm. Harry quickly weighed his options, of course being close to his parents would mean being close to the Order but then again, that would also mean his parents were to keep an ever watchful eye. Harry decided to deny it even further and see where it gets him. Harry could have even smiled, the calmness he felt would have done Voldemort proud.

"Harry, I know this is difficult for you to understand but I and you mother, and Mark is you brother," Lily said wiping her tears off, "I understand it will be hard but we can adapt like-"

"What?" Harry continued, " 'Harry I'm your father?' What the heck do you think I am? LukeSkywalker? Obviously this is a joke. Well ha..ha.. my _wonderful _Defence Professor, head of Gryffindor and the _self-controlled, never crying _Muggle Studies Professor tells me that I'm their son? Oh right, is my hand going to come off now? _Father?_"

James winced at Harry's aggression, "I know I was a bit… unfair towards Slytherins but I've never known that you were actually Harry Potter, my son."

"Your son? _Your_ son?" Harry felt this beyond acting and felt his actual rage come through, "Even before that… you were a bit unfair? Towards Slytherins? As if! It was all towards me. If I remember correctly, it was me who served the detention during Slytherin's first Quidditch house match; I don't think I saw the rest of Slytherins there. Nope, thinking back…it was just me. Hows' about the time when we held the dueling competition? I don't remember you cursing the rest of the Slytherins, I clearly remember dueling with three people and one of them being a Professor I can't hit or else I'll get expelled and the other person who was hiding under an invisibility cloak. Surely it wasn't just me, it was the whole of the Slytherins that you were unfair to."

James winced again at the truth of Harry's words but before he continued he knew from the way Lily snatched the ripped paper that he royally messed that one up.

"Harry," Lily handed the parchment to Harry, "You said you wanted to know what you really are, who you really are. You took a chance at Hogwarts and you guessed right. You are one of us. You are a Potter. Your full name of HJP is Harry James Potter."

Harry only scanned that piece of paper before ripping it to shreds, and to the utter shock of both parents. Harry only had an inkling of control left and with it he realized that he didn't want James nor Potter in his name. He realized that he should keep as far away from these people as possible and one way he knew how to do it was to confess, "I know that I was born Harry James Potter."

Worry clouded Lily's face, "You can't have known before we told you. You were two when you left us and your letter said that you didn't know what HJP meant."

Harry replied harshly, "No, I've always had flashbacks to my old past since I was a kid but I only recently figured my name. I saw what happened ever since Mark was born, how he was the all so important Chosen One. Fine, I accepted it like a good son. Not only that but I also accepted the fact that I spent all my time reading books that don't even make sense at all to a two year old just to pass the times and that's right, again I accepted it. But remember what happened when Voldemort came? You had a choice, didn't you _mother_?"

Lily looked as though someone had stabbed her repeatedly; this wasn't how she had planned on breaking the news. She never accounted for the possibility that Harry had known this whole time, even while seeing each other in the halls and acting like complete strangers, "Harry, please understand, I had regretted it the second it came out of my mouth. I never meant it like that."

Harry laughed viciously; he had meant to - so hopefully these two will never talk to him again, "So how did you mean it? Voldemort basically asked you to choose between me or Mark and you clearly made your choice. Trust me, I see these visions every night; you clearly meant for Mark to remain alive. Did you not think that Voldemort wanted to see whether you would actually choose? It was a bait, for goodness sakes, he meant to kill all of us."

"I know, I know," Lily sniffed, "I figured after, but Harry I was under a lot of strain I couldn't. I'm so sorry Harry, I can't believe that you suffered your whole life with that woman Funrit at the orphanage because of this."

At this, Harry lost most rational thought and for once did not act the older nor wiser that he usually is, this time he lost all control and snapped, "Suffered? I suppose the _charming_ Headmistress let you where I grew up right? Room 249? That crazy old bat looses her head sometimes in the pain of others but you know what? Yes she was horrible and left me locked in no better than a prison cell and yes she used strict punishment when she feels is needed but you know what? She kept me alive. That crazy old sadist kept me alive though I must say at times it was a damn close call, I was still alive. Which a heck of a lot better than what you two can attest to. You've seen my note I left at the orphanage, I waited ten years for you to find me. You never really tried to look for me did you. Too warped up on Mark's safety as the freakin' Chosen One. In my eyes Funrit is a hundred, no, a thousand times better then the two of you combined."

Lily broke, it was as though she relived that fateful night ten years ago. She had to admit, much of what Harry said had been the absolute truth. Though Funrit was crazed in her own way, at least she never handed Harry to the wolves like she had done. Also, she can painfully attest to never really looking for Harry, seeing that she thought Harry dead for sure. Lily broke out in sobs, "Harry I'm so sorry, I never meant for your life to be this way. I'm so sorry but we can learn to get past it. We're a family now and we need to stay strong."

Lily sobbed, she didn't feel as strong as what she said, in fact she felt the complete opposite as she felt a warming hand on her shoulder she sobbed ever harder still.

"So we are a family NOW?" Harry asked as though it was the most ridiculous question posed, "So what was I in the orphanage? Not part of this celebrity family? Should I feel thankful that I can have the privilege of being considered a part of this family NOW? You know, oddly enough I don't."

James knew that Lily wouldn't be able to continue her conversation with Harry, he himself felt a gut-wrenching pity for the way his son grew up but he gave another shot anyways, "Harry, we know what you've been through was horrible but I intend to fix all that."

"This really is hilarious, Professor," Harry replied knowing that James would cringe at how Harry called him Professor, "Fix? Fix all what? You don't know half of what I've been through. Hows about this, after the orphanage, what happened? You're not even close to knowing what I had been through because of being a Potter."

Harry slowly made his way out of bed after feeling disgusted enough to want to leave. Well what I said was true, they don't know that their oh-so-precious hero is a cop out nor do they know that whatever they did, it's too late. They were just on opposite sides of the war now. The Potters served directly under Dumbledore while Harry served directly under Voldemort.

Harry didn't bother to even look the two of them before saying, "I warn you, leave me alone and I will not bother you. You have chosen who you want in or out of your happy Potter family. As I did not receive an invitation through all the things I went through, I fashioned Preston for myself. I need no other name, I have no other name."

Harry promptly left and made his way to the Slytherin dorms. How could they? How could they be so idiotic? What on earth possessed them to think they even had the right to talk to the son they so readily chose for death?

Fuming Harry made his way through to the Slytherin dorms.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lily's eye's again flowed with tears to the point that she had not a bit of mascara left on her puffy red eyes. James sat stunned, head in his hands, willing himself to say something. The atmosphere was awkward, the couple felt so guilty that neither felt inclined to break the silence.

James unconsciously wrapped his arm around his wife as though that motion itself would protect her from the harsh realities. He gave her a small squeeze of reassurance though he himself didn't feel as relaxed as he made it seem.

"You know," James looked into Lily's sobbing wet eyes, "I don't think we should give up yet."

"James, I don't know how much more I can take. This is about as much as I can take before I become a sobbing mess," Lily notified James.

James didn't feel the need to tell her that she already is a sobbing mess, a slow but sharp headache started to build up inside him, it always was like this when he was under a tremendous amount of stress.

"Lily," James said slowly, coaxing Lily into a fully sitting position, "No matter how much he denies it, he's still a Potter. He may not see this clearly right now but we are at war and this family is at the top of Voldemort's hit list and he knows about Harry's existence. We have to stick together in these times against Voldemort, Harry will need us sometime and I don't plan on abandoning him again."

Lilly sniffed, "Yeah, I guess you're right. But I just feel so awful, James. To think that Harry knew we were his parents when I passed him in the halls, how it must have hurt him."

"Hey, if anyone should feel guilty about that, it should be me," James said softly, "I hate to feel how Harry felt having his dad give him detention on his Quidditch match day. Not to mention the dueling club."

"I suppose, we'll have to ease him into it," Lily said in an incredibly small voice, "He's the house champion, he'll need all the support he can get!"

"Yep, Lils," James looked again at his wife, "Our son is the school champion."

Lily gave a ghost of a twitch of a very small smile while James' eyes regained a bit of twinkle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry stormed down the halls, glaring at any student that looked at him. Harry rounded the corner to the Slytherin Dorms and entered. Draco sat in the dark green sofa in front of the fireplace reading a book.

"Hey," Harry said softly, feeling immediately relaxed seeing a familiar face.

"Blimey! Harry? Is it really you?" Draco asked, looking at Harry as though he had grown ten extra heads, each with their own horns.

Harry smiled, "What? Disappointed?"

"No, it's just…how can you be…you're alive!" Draco muttered incoherently.

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe the close call," Harry noted realizing that he'd have to get the truth out sooner or later, "There's something I have to show you first of all."

"What is it?" Draco asked worried, "Woah what is that?"

Harry unbuttoned his shirt to show his collarbone. On it was a winding serpent that moved around a jewel-encrusted sword. Harry quickly buttoned his shirt again.

"I told you I won't lie to you Draco," Harry replied, "And I won't so I'm going to tell you and you only the truth, that means this will have to remain between only you and me."

"What is it Harry? You can trust me, I won't tell anyone," Draco nodded in infatuation with the mark.

"Draco, I've joined Voldemort," Harry knew what was coming after he said this.

PANG! Draco nailed a hard one on Harry's nose. Although it hurt like heck, Harry felt sort of relieved since he'd been baring the guilt the whole time.

"How could you!" Draco almost shouted but kept it in a low tone through gritted teeth, "Voldemort split my family apart. He killed my mother, Preston! My mother! Why did you have the insanity to join that man?"

Harry winced at Draco reverting back to his last name. He felt a pang of guilt that he was sure Lily and James felt.

"Draco," Harry cut in, "Listen, I was ready to die. I knew the second that I let you run that the Death Eaters were to go after me and will capture me. It was around forty to one! I was, by God I really was, ready to die! But something unexpected happened, they got you and Kyle."

Draco narrowed his eyes, this time in surprise, "What do you mean they got me? Who's Kyle."

Harry sat down across from Draco, "Your mother was your guardian right? Now that she's dead who do you think is your legal guardian?"

Draco stiffened, "I know that I'm my father's property now. What does it matter, I'm sure Dumbledore can overturn the decision. I'm sure something can be done, but to join Voldemort, Harry…what were you thinking?"

Harry explained, "Draco, you were the only one I had cared about and with Lucius controlling you and Voldemort controlling Lucius it was a matter of time before you became a Death Eater."

"I would-" Draco cut in but Harry just continued.

"I know," Harry rushed in, "You wouldn't care, because you would do suicide before working for that killer. That is exactly why I can't let you be in Lucius' care. I know that you probably don't want to talk to me ever again, and I recognize that, but I don't care. I'd rather you loathed me for being a Death Eater than to be a Death Eater yourself."

Draco looked up slowly, "Who's Kyle?"

Harry sighed, "I guess I'll start from the top then. Draco, you know how I didn't like talking about the past?"

Not used to Harry's openness, Draco simply nodded.

"Well, I'm going to put my complete and utter faith in you because you're my best friend. You see, my name isn't really Harry John Preston."

Draco's eyes bulged, almost as if he forgot that Harry just announced that he was with Voldemort.

"My birth name is Harry James," Harry mentally cringed, "Potter."

"WHAT?" Draco screamed this time but calmed down immediately, "Surely…surely not as in Professor Potter? The DADA Professor? As in the man that made your life hell? Surely not related to Mark Potter?"

By the end, Draco was completely baffled, if this were a joke, he would swear that Harry had no sense of the term "funny".

"No unfortunately, the DADA Professor is my dad and Mark is my brother," Harry sighed, "I'm the bloody Chosen One."

"What are you saying," Draco mumbled, his mind in complete confusion, "Your name is Harry James Potter. Your brother, according to you is not the chosen one, you are. And oh yeah….you tell me that you're the chosen one after you join Voldemort?"

Harry sighed, this was to be a long day. With that, Harry spent the next four hours till both their stomach were growling in hunger explaining his story.


End file.
